Von Fürsten und Festungen
by Hedera
Summary: Endlich entschliesst sich Thranduil, Elronds Drängen nach einer Unterredung nachzugeben, und er sendet zwei seiner Söhne nach Bruchtal. Doch scheint schon ihr Aufbruch nicht unter einem guten Stern zu stehen... Kapitel 18 da!
1. Die Festung des Bösen I : Prolog

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **An alle, denen der Anfang dieser Geschichte bekannt vorkommt: Ich hab die ersten zwei Kapitel vor langer, langer Zeit schon mal veröffentlich und plante sogar, wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Ahem, hust, hust, vielleicht habt ihr gemerkt, dass daraus nichts geworden ist...weil ich Intelligenzbestie meine Geschichte nur 1x gespeichert habe und dann mein Computer prompt gecrasht ist. Nun, der Schaden ist behoben – Ich habe von vorne mit Schreiben angefangen, jetzt sind wieder 60 Seiten beisammen und warten darauf, wöchentlich zu erscheinen. Sorry an alle, die (ebenfalls) gewartet haben!

Ich hab die ersten beiden Kapitel neu (und verbessert) aufgeladen, sowie Kapitel drei als wirklich neues Material, und dabei dummerweise meine bisherigen reviews gelöscht, schnüff...aber vielleicht trudeln ja ein paar neue ein... Danke an alle, die geschrieben haben!

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren außer Legolas' Geschwister sind Tolkien's geistiges Eigentum. Ich habe sie nur kurz ausgeliehen und hoffe, sie so unbeschädigt wie möglich zurückzugeben...

**Bevor ihr die Geschichte lest...**

Gibt's noch einige wenige Autorenanmerkungen:

-Bei der Geschichte handelt es sich um eine AU Story zum Thema: **„Was wäre, wenn der Eine Ring in die Hände der Waldelben gelangt wäre?"** Eine solche Frage lässt sich leider nur durch ziemlich drastische Kanonänderungen beantworten...nur dass alle rechtzeitig gewarnt sind! Ich bemühe mich jedoch, die geographischen Gegebenheiten, die Charakterisierung der Figuren etc. möglichst originalgetreu wiederzugeben, so dass Tolkien's Welt wiedererkennbar sein sollte.

-Ich KANN mich nicht kurz fassen (Ehrlich, ich probiers, aber...). Die vorliegende Geschichte wird also seeeehr lang werden! Es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass ein Kapitel „nur"aus Dialogen aufgebaut ist, neben denen „wenig"passiert. Ich bitte um Geduld bei den Actionliebhabern! Ihr kommt nicht zu kurz, versprochen!

-Obwohl dies schon mein „Zweitlings-LotR-Fanfiction-Werk"ist, bin ich immer sehr nervös über die Klarheit/Korrektheit/Originalität/Lesbarkeit und den Unterhaltungswert meines Geschreibsels. Korrekturen&Kommentare sind also sehr erwünscht...

Aber jetzt genug geredet...Hier fängts an:

**Von Fürsten und Festungen**

**Die Festung des Bösen I: Prolog**

Unermüdlich, so scheint es jedenfalls, spinnt das Leben Fäden. Einmal sind sie bunt, diese Fäden, dann wieder in den Farben der Trauer, einmal leicht wie die Schnur der Seidenraupe, dann wieder schwerer als das dickste Seil, und manchmal reissen sie rasch, um dann doch wieder länger zu werden als die Lebensspanne eines Menschen.

Meistens lässt die Zeit sie lose liegen, doch manchmal, da geschieht es, dass sie sich zu einem wilden Knäuel verknüpfen, dessen Knoten zufällig zu sein scheinen, wirr und ohne erkennbares Muster, wie diejenigen eines Spinnenetzes, von einem schwerem Regen zerstört. Ganz selten jedoch greifen die Fäden von Ereignissen ineinander auf eine Art, die dem Zufall zu spotten schein. Sie ergeben ein Bild, das bald fröhlich, lieblich und warm, bald gross, kalt und grausam ist, und das besonders bei den Menschen die Ahnung einer Macht hervorruft, deren Hände das Weben und Spinnen dirigiert und die wohl unendlich viele Namen getragen hat vom Anbeginn der Welt bis in die heutige Zeit.

Ob es eine gute oder eine böse Macht war, die die Fäden dreier Ereignisse im Düsterwald zu einem solchen Bild verknüpfte, oder vielleicht auch nur Zufall, hängt vom Auge des Betrachters ab und ist nicht Gegenstand dieser Geschichte.

Diese beschreibt alleine die Natur und die Farbe besagter Fäden, und die Art ihrer Verknüpfung, und wie es dazu kam, dass sie sich zu einem Bild vereinigten, das vom Untergang der Waldelben erzählt; und weiterhin, wie es möglich war, dass genau dieselben Fäden, die dieses schreckliche Szenario heraufbeschwörten, gleichzeitig von ihrer Rettung berichten, kaum dass sich zwei, drei weitere von ihnen dem Bilde zugefügt hatten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Die Festung des Bösen II : Der erste Fad...

**Die Festung des Bösen II : Der erste Faden webt sich**

**1.**

Wie Wölfe tauchten sie am Rande des Waldes auf, lautlos, sich kaum von dessen Schatten abhebend, und dort verharrten sie, beobachtend und angespannt, genau wie das jagende Pack, während der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, doch bisweilen den einten oder anderen von ihnen dazu veranlasste, den Griff um seinen Bogen zu verstärken oder die ungehinderte Verfügbarkeit seiner Pfeile zu testen. Nichts hatte ihre Annäherung verraten, kein Brechen von winterstarren Zweigen, kein Knirschen von Schnee unter den Sohlen ihrer Schuhe, kein Vogel, der, gestört in seiner Abendruhe, mit einem schrillen Alarmruf aufgeflattert war, und die Dunkelheit des Düsterwaldes barg noch immer ihre Zahl, und ihre Gesichter, die kalt und vielleicht auch hasserfüllt waren, denn nur wenige Wesen gab es, die die Waldelben mehr hassten als diejenigen, mit denen sie gleich konfrontiert sehen würden.

Verborgen im Dunkel des Waldes blieben sie, bis auf einen von ihnen, der sich von ihnen etwas abhob, sicherlich dadurch, dass er selbst für einen Elben groß war, und vielleicht etwas kräftiger als die meisten seiner Rasse, aber auch dadurch, dass er, und er alleine, aus dem bergenden, schützenden Wald herausgetreten war, und dass der Zorn, der in seinen grauen Augen glimmte, nicht alleine den Spinnen galt, wie es bei ihnen der Fall war.

Dieser Elb war Thranduil, Sohn des Oropher, König der Waldelben im nördlichen Düsterwald, und wenn auch Gandalf erwartet hatte, ihm zu begegnen, ehe der kälteste Wintermonat noch um war, dann war er doch überrascht, ihn schon jetzt zu sehen, kaum waren sie selbst nach Dol Guldur gelangt, und innerlich seufzte er. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich Galadriel, die neben ihm stand, unmerklich versteifte.

„Es scheint, als wäre unsere Anwesenheit nicht ganz so unbemerkt geblieben, wie uns das lieb gewesen wäre."sagte Elrond lakonisch neben ihm, und Gandalf nickte beiläufig. In Gedanken zollte er dem Elbenkönig aus dem Düsterwald Anerkennung für sein funktionierendes Netzwerk von Informanten (man sagte, dass es die Vögel waren, die den Waldelben in dieser Hinsicht besonders wohlgesinnt waren), das augenscheinlich besser war, als er es noch vermutet hatte, und nicht zuletzt auch dessen Führungsqualitäten, die er allein schon in der Tatsache bewies, dass er eine große Zahl von Waldelben nach Dol Guldur geführt hatte, einen Ort, den sie aus tiefstem Herzen hassten und mieden.

‚_Zumindest nehme ich an, dass da eine große Zahl von ihnen ist_.' dachte Gandalf, während seine Augen für einen Augenblick auf dem Waldrand hinter ihm ruhten und nicht auf den Mauern, die IHN beherbergten, ihn, den er jetzt ein- für allemal zu vertreiben gedachte.

‚_Sie sind schwierig auszumachen mit ihren grünen und braunen Kleidern und Mänteln_.' 

Einige weitere Elben folgten jetzt ihrem Anführer ins nur geringfügig hellere Licht des Abends, während dieser, ohne sich nach ihnen umzusehen, zielstrebig auf die kleine Gruppe zuging, die wartend zwischen ihm und den düsteren Mauern von Dol Guldur stand. Sein etwas zu forscher Gang verriet etwas von dem Zorn, der ihn erfasst hatte in dem Augenblick, in dem er zum ersten Mal etwas von den „Eindringlingen"gehört hatte, die sich, kaum hatten sie den Düsterwald betreten, zielstrebig nach Süden wandten, ohne dass sie ihn, wie es sich gehört hätte, darüber kontaktiert hatten.

Jetzt war der Elbenkönig heran, warf Galadriel nichts als einen kalten Blick zu, der weder ihrer Schönheit noch ihrem messerscharfen Verstand ausreichend Respekt zollte (einfach deswegen, weil sie eine Noldo war, und tief saß noch immer der Stachel der Dagorlad in seinem Herzen) gab Gandalf nichts als ein ebenso kühles Lächeln, eine etwas wärmere Variante davon an Celeborn, um dann seinen Blick unverzüglich auf Elrond zu fixieren. Den Zauberer Saruman beachtete er gar nicht, vielleicht, weil dieser zu den wenigen gehörte, die er, der Elb mit dem Löwenherzen, insgeheim fürchtete.

„Eine seltsame Zeit zur Jagd ist es, Lord Elrond..."sagte er, „...mitten im kältesten Winter, und ein seltsamer Ort dazu ebenfalls, in einem der verfluchtesten Teile des Düsterwaldes, seltsam in der Tat für jemanden, den sie „weise"nennen und „Herrn des letzen sicheren Hafens", „Herrn von Bruchtal"und „Mitglied von geheimen Bündnissen"..."Er ließ den Satz ausklingen, ohne ihn wirklich zu beenden.

Erneut nickte er Galadriel zu, in einer spöttischen Imitation einer höflichen Referenz, etwas, was diese völlig ungerührt ließ, aber Celeborn dazu brachte, unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen.

„Immerhin spricht für Euch, dass ihr euch in guter Gesellschaft befindet." fuhr er fort, und auch dies war in jenem sorgfältig arrogant-gewähltem Tonfall dahingesprochen, von dem es einem schwer fiel zu bestimmen, ob er spöttisch gemeint war oder nicht. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer unverwandt auf Elrond. „Hat eure Jagd schon Erfolg gehabt?"

„Nein." sagte Galadriel ruhig, eine Antwort Elronds vorwegnehmend. „Es ist ein schwieriges Wild, das wir jagen, und mit den gewöhnlichen Ködern eines Jägers, und mit Feuer und Rauch, nicht aus seinem Bau zu locken."Wenn sie durch Thranduils fast unfreundliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber irritiert war, so verbarg sie es gut. Die kühle Höflichkeit, die sie ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, war nicht von Unfreundlichkeit geprägt, und sie war zu klug, um sich in Feindseligkeiten mit jemandem zu verstricken, der – was für Fehler er auch immer haben mochte – zu ihnen gehörte und ein wertvoller Verbündeter sein konnte, sobald er einmal über seine Vorurteile gegenüber den Noldor hinwegzusehen vermochte.

Zudem wusste sie wahrscheinlich, dass Thranduils Verachtung, die er ihr gegenüber an den Tag legte, nur eine Maske war, mit der er andere Gefühle kaschierte, die von Bewunderung, vielleicht sogar von Respekt geprägt waren, weil er in ihr jemanden erkannte, der ihm eventuell überlegen war an Erfahrung und an Dingen, die er gesehen hatte. Es war ihm dies wahrscheinlich ebenso gut wie ihr bewusst, machte seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber aber nicht unbedingt freundlicher.

Auf ihres Königs Zeichen hin bauten sich diejenigen Elben, die mit ihm aus dem Wald getreten waren und sich bisher noch in höflichem Abstand gehalten hatten, direkt hinter ihm auf. Weitere von ihnen traten aus dem Wald, und sie waren, jetzt, da die Dämmerung endgültig hereingebrochen war, in ihrer dunklen Kleidung nichts weiter als eine Fortsetzung von ihm, kaum unterscheidbar von den kleinen, schlanken Bäumen und Sträuchern, die dessen Rand säumten. Viele waren es, soviel sah Gandalf jetzt bestätigt, und noch immer wusste er noch nicht, wie viele – und ob – weitere von ihnen sich noch immer im schützenden Saum des Waldes verborgen hielten.

‚_Sie gehören nicht hierher._' dachte er, wie es auch Galadriel mit ihren wenigen Worten an Thranduil ausgedrückt hatte, und er dachte es auch noch, als sich die restlichen Waldelben hinter ihrem König aufreihten, Mann für Mann, bewaffnet mit Bögen und Schwertern, Dolchen und Messern, die Gesichter ernst und gespannt; und wohl gerüstet für den Krieg, in den sie gleich geführt werden würden, so schienen sie und waren es doch nicht, wie der Zauberer wusste, und sein Herz krampfte sich vor Besorgnis zusammen.

Oder waren etwa sie, der Weiße Rat, es, die nicht gerüstet genug waren? Lag etwa dieser Gedanke, gar ein Gefühl der BESORGNIS um sie, und nicht nur der verletzte Stolz von jemandem, der nicht als gleichberechtigt betrachtet worden war in einen Kreis von Mächtigen, hinter dem forschen Gehabe von Thranduil? Ein leises Lächeln umspielte plötzlich Gandalfs Lippen, und ein Ausdruck von Belustigung ersetzte für einen Augenblick den angespannten Ernst auf seinen Zügen, als er erkannte, dass Thranduils grimmige Miene nur die seinige widerspiegelte, und dass dessen Gedanken den seinen im Augenblick identisch waren.

‚_Sie gehören nicht hierher! Sehen sie denn nicht, was hier in Dol Guldur vor sich geht?' _Oh, er wusste nur zu gut, was Thranduil sah: Die Schatten der Düsterwaldspinnen und ihrer Netze, zahlreich an diesem Ort des Bösen wie die Fliegen auf einer Morchel, die grossen Fledermäuse, die, in der Dämmerung erwachend, sich flatternd in den Himmel erhoben, das lagernde Rudel von Wölfen mit hängenden Zungen, und das Wachfeuer einer Gruppe von Orks – und eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern und hohen Elben, die augenscheinlich den Verstand verloren hatten und sich imstande wähnten, mit einer solchen Armee von Feinden im Alleingang fertig zu werden! Das war es, was Thranduil sah, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und hinter seinen wütenden Worten verbarg sich nur seine immense Erleichterung darüber, mit seinem Aufgebot an Elben noch rechtzeitig gekommen zu sein, um diesen Wahnsinn eines Angriff auf Dol Guldur, wenn er ihn schon nicht beenden konnte, dann doch zu unterstützen.

Doch etwas gab es, dass sich den Augen des Elbenkönigs entzog, und, was trauriger war, auch seinen Kräften, und dies war das Böse im Innern der Gemäuer Dol Guldurs, von dem die schwarzen Kräfte, die es bewachten, zwar real und greifbar, aber nur ein Abklatsch von dessen dunkler Macht waren, und genau auf diesen Punkt beruhte seinerseits Gandalfs Zorn über das unvermutete Auftauchen von Thranduil und seinen Kriegern. _Sie gehörten nicht hierher..._ Pfeil und Bogen, Schwert und Messer, Mut, Zähigkeit und Kampfkraft gegen die Kräfte von etwas, das selbst Gandalf als eine Essenz des Bösen einschätzte! _Als würde man Kinder in den Kampf schicken..._

Sein Blick streifte noch einmal über die Elben, die vor ihm versammelt waren, und er sah ihre kalten Augen, die starren, entschlossenen Gesichter. Ein Lächeln, fast wehmütig, flog über sein Gesicht. ‚_Ja, ahnungslos wie Kinder mögen sie sein.' _dachte er._ ‚Doch zumindest sind sie gefährliche Kinder.' _

Thranduils Wut schien mittlerweile erloschen zu sein wie die Glut eines aufgegebenen Herds, und ein fragender Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, derselbe, der sich –mehr oder weniger ausgeprägt- auch in den Mienen seiner Männer spiegelte. „Was geht hier vor sich?"so schienen sie zu fragen. „Wozu all diese heimlichen Vorgänge? Und dies in jenem Land, das wir „Heimat"nennen?"

Gandalf spürte, wie seinerseits sein Unmut über das unverhoffte Auftauchen der Waldelben schmolz wie von der Sonne berührtes Eis im Frühjahr. Ja, berechtigte Fragen waren das, vielleicht genauso berechtigt wie all seine Zweifel, und so nickte er dem stolzen Elbenkönig denn zu.„Gebt mir einige Minuten, Thranduil."sagte er. „und ich erkläre euch, was wir hinter den Mauern von Dol Guldur vermuten – und wie wir es zu vertreiben gedenken."  
Ja, es gab nichts mehr zu zögern – das Heft war ihm und dem Weissen Rat aus der Hand genommen worden zugleich mit dem Auftauchen des ersten Waldelbs! Niemand, der noch recht bei Sinnen war (und der auch nur einen Hauch von Ahnung vom Charakter der Waldelben hatte) würde sich anmaßen, einem verärgerten Thranduil etwas zu befehlen!_Beraten, zum Handeln bewegen, lenken_...das waren die Dinge, für die er hier und geeignet war, mit der Last seiner Erfahrungen, seinem Scharfblick und seiner tiefen Kenntnisse der Natur der Dinge! _Beraten, zum Handeln bewegen, lenken_...wie leicht konnten solche Tätigkeiten korrumpiert werden zu dirigieren, manipulieren und dominieren! Und wie schnell wurde aus jemandem, der nichts weiter tat, als die Figuren eines Puppentheaters auf eine kleine Bühne zusammenbringen, ein wirklicher Puppenspieler, der seine Marionetten ganz nach eigenem Belieben hilflos an ihren Fäden tanzen ließ? Es war dies eine Frage, der sich selbst Gandalf ungern stellte, die ihn aber ebenso unerbittlich verfolgte wie ein Schweißhund ein angeschossenes Wild. Schwierig war es, einen Weg zu finden, diese seine Anforderungen an sich selbst zu erfüllen, der Weg selbst einer Gratwanderung gleich, und unsicher zu begehen in hellem Tageslicht, aber lebensgefährlich, wenn der Sturmwind Gewitterwolken vor sich hertrieb und den Himmel verdunkelte. Es gab wohl nichts, das Gandalf mehr fürchtete, als von diesem seinen Weg abzukommen und zu straucheln, weil er wusste, dass die Abgründe, in die er dann stürzen würde, diejenigen seiner eigenen Seele waren.Thranduil, etwas überrascht durch Gandalfs bereitwilliges und unerwartetes Entgegenkommen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Elben, der wartend neben ihm stand. War ihm irgendetwas entgangen? Auf dessen fast unmerkliches Neigen des Kopfes nickte er dann ebenfalls bejahend zu Gandalfs Vorschlag, der dem Austausch interessiert gefolgt war und erneut ein amüsiertes Lächeln unterdrücken musste. Groß, breitschultrig, kühle wache Intelligenz in den buchengrauen Augen, ein Gesichtsausdruck, der besagte: „Ich bin bereit, es mit der ganzen Welt aufzunehmen!"Die Ähnlichkeit zu Thranduil war unverkennbar! Der Elbenkönig hatte seinen Sohn an seiner Seite... und es war einer, auf den er augenscheinlich hörte! Es würde sich lohnen, sich dessen Gesichtszüge einzuprägen...Und Gandalf ging und erklärte Thranduil alles, dann machten sich beide daran, die ihrigen in den Kampf zu führen, vielleicht noch ernster, noch grimmiger als zuvor, doch in gegenseitigem Einverständnis jetzt. Die Spieler waren auf der Bühne, und nun warteten sie auf das Erscheinen des Drachens. Obwohl sich Gandalf jetzt sicher war, dass er die richtige Entscheidung gefällt hatte, blieb doch ein nagendes Gefühl des Unbehagens in ihm zurück; die Gewissheit eines Fehlers, der künftiges Unheil heraufbeschwören würde – und den hatte er auch begangen. Indem er selbst nicht hatte zum Puppenspieler werden wollen aus edlen Motiven heraus, erlaubte er es doch einem andern, dessen Stelle einzunehmen; und dieser andere kannte keine Skrupel und zog kräftig an den Fäden.  
Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **So, dieses Kapitel sollte in Punkto Länge für die kurze Einführung entschädigen! Wie immer wäre ich über Kommentare und Anmerkungen sehr dankbar! Die brauchen auch das Drei- bis Vierbuchstabenlängenmass nicht zu überschreiten...


	3. Die Festung des Bösen III : Die Söhne de...

**Die Festung des Bösen II: Die Söhne des Königs (I)**

Die Nachtschatten verliehen der Lichtung vor ihm einen surrealen, alptraumhaften Charakter; bevölkert von plötzlich auftauchenden zischenden, fauchenden und brüllenden noch dunkleren Schatten, die bissen, vergifteten und töteten. Man erahnte ihre Konturen mehr, als dass man sie deutlich sah – und ebenso diejenigen derer, die sie bekämpften. Das Zielen unter diesen Umständen war wahrlich alles andere als einfach!

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. Die kalte Ruhe, die er zu Beginn des Kampfes um verspürt hatte, war nach und nach Nervosität und Unruhe gewichen, die er sich selbst nie eingestanden hätte, die aber seine Schultern sich verspannen und seine Finger den Griff seines Bogens fast schmerzhaft umklammern ließen. Nur noch zwei Pfeile übrig... und noch sah es nicht so aus, als würde die Schlacht rasch zu Ende gehen! Sie waren auf erbitterten Widerstand gestoßen...

Ob es wohl auch den Mitgliedern des Weißen Rates so ergangen war? Seit jene die Mauern von Dol Guldur betreten hatten, war noch keiner von ihnen wieder zum Vorschein gekommen! Nicht dass ihn, Legolas, dies hier und jetzt groß gekümmert hätte! Wie jeder geübte Krieger hielt er all jene Gedanken im Zaum, die nichts mit der unmittelbaren Schlacht und dem eigenem Überleben zu tun hatten; und Sorgen über den Verbleib von Elrond und seinen Begleitern gehörten nun ganz bestimmt in jene Kategorie.

Obwohl er – wie alle Waldelben und ganz bestimmt sein Vater- verstimmt war über die offensichtliche Heimlichtuerei des Bruchtal-Fürsten um etwas, das in ihrer Heimat stattfand und ihr Leben direkt betraf, war er zu pragmatisch veranlagt, sich über Ungewissheiten und Rätsel Sorgen zu machen, in die einzuweihen ihn niemand recht gewillt war. Nein, all sein Denken war darauf ausgerichtet, ganz einfach zu überleben – und jene am Leben zu erhalten, die ihm teuer waren.

Während es deren viele gab (unausgeglichen war der Kampf, hin und her wogend wie das Kriegsglück selbst, und auf beiden Seiten gab es Verluste), so suchten seine Augen doch immer wieder die hohe schlanke Gestalt seines Bruders, über den er schon seit Beginn des Kampfes mit Argusaugen wachte, von dem Augenblick an, in dem sein Vater ihn und Ferêryn angewiesen hatte, bei den Bogenschützen zu bleiben, die als Rückendeckung der Elben, die in Zweikämpfe verwickelt würden, dienen konnten.

Nun, Thranduils Taktik hatte sich bewährt, und die unerschütterlich an ihrem Platz bleibenden Bogenschützen hatten die Reihen der Feinde gelichtet, wie es die Waldtiere mit den Garben eines unbewachten Feldes tun; doch allein zum Sieg verholfen hatten sie ihm nicht, weil die Zahl seiner Gegner größer war als er sich dies in seinen düstersten Berechnungen vorgestellt hatte.

Ferêryn hatte (genau wie Legolas selbst) zuerst nicht allzu glücklich darüber ausgesehen, zurückbleiben zu müssen (an seinem Mut hatte es nie den geringsten Zweifel gegeben, auch wenn er nie ganz so gewandt als Kämpfer geworden war wie seine Brüder), hatte sich dann aber achselzuckend gefügt und zu ihm, Legolas, gewandt, gesagt: „Du Beldáuil, ich Vater."

Legolas hatte nur knapp genickt, weil ihm eine unbestimmte Erregung vor dem Beginn des Kampfes die Kehle zugeschnürt hatte, so dass er sich zu Sprechen außerstande fand. Jene war erst erloschen, als Thranduil den Befehl zum Angriff gegeben hatte, und hatte einer kalten Gelassenheit Platz gemacht. Seither tat er eben, was Ferêryn ihm als Aufgabe zugewiesen hatte: Er wachte über seinen Bruder.

Jener selbst hätte diese Vorsichtsmassnahme für völlig unangebracht gehalten, galt Beldáuil doch als einer der besten Kämpfer im Düsterwald; und seine Kühnheit und sein Mut waren geradezu legendär. Wenn jemand in einer Schlacht auf sich aufpassen konnte, dann Beldáuil!

Diejenigen die Thranduils ältesten Sohn aber näher kannten, wussten es besser. Oh ja, Beldáuil war unbestreitbar ein herausragender Krieger, der zudem nie den Kopf verlor, wenn es brenzlig wurde, herausragend selbst unter den Männern eines Volkes, deren sich zunehmend als gefährlich erweisende Heimat jedem einzelnen Mut, Einfallsreichtum und Geschicklichkeit abverlangte alleine um zu überleben. Es war eher das „Zuviel"an Mut, Beldáuils Tapferkeit, die an Tollkühnheit grenzte, die jenen, die ihn kannten, Sorge bereitete.

Jemand, der in einem Kampf so viel riskierte, tat dies entweder, weil er sich seiner Fähigkeiten allzu sicher war und sich unverwundbar wähnte; oder aber, weil er sein eigenes Leben zu gering einschätzte und bereit war, es für andere bereitwillig, vielleicht zu bereitwillig, in die Waagschale zu werfen. Während beide Haltungen einen guten Soldaten ausmachten und ihren Trägern, vorausgesetzt, dass sie lange genug überlebten, bald einmal den Titel „Held"einbrachten, so gefiel doch Legolas die Vorstellung nicht, dass sein Bruder seine manchmal geradezu selbstmörderischen Heldentaten aus überhaupt einem dieser Motive beging. Ja, eine unbestimmte Furcht hatte ihn schon damals gepackt, als er zum ersten Mal mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, was Beldáuil einen schon beinahe legendären Ruf eingebracht hatte, und jene Furcht begleitete auch heute jede seiner Bewegungen.

Noch zwei Pfeile übrig...Oh, er konnte sich nicht sicher sein... Doch der Ork, den er soeben mit einem Pfeil in die Kehle erledigt hatte, die eher kleine Düsterwaldspinne, die hinterrücks aufgetaucht war... wäre Beldáuil mit diesen Gegnern fertig geworden, hätte er nicht eingegriffen? Wahrscheinlich schon, doch ein kleiner Zweifel blieb, nagte an seinem Unterbewusstsein wie Flusswasser an Felsen, die ihm den Weg versperren. Sie Beldáuil gegenüber zu äussern, wäre zwecklos gewesen. Jener hätte sich im günstigsten Falle amüsiert, wahrscheinlich aber gereizt und verständnislos reagiert, und Beldáuils Zorn war nicht etwas, das man leichtfertig auf sich zog...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sein Bruder neben ihm seinen Bogen zu Boden sinken liess, dem sofort der jetzt nutzlose, da leere Köcher folgte.

„Ferêryn!" presste Legolas vorwurfsvoll zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er mit einem leisen Gefühl des Unbehagens spürte, wie sein letzter Pfeil, der einem grauen, struppigen, abgemagerten Wolf galt, von der Sehne glitt. „Du weißt, was Vater gesagt hat: Außerhalb der Reichweite der Spinnen bleiben und nur Pfeil und Bogen einsetzen, bis wir die Situation unter Kontrolle haben!"

Er nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, sowohl den Flug seines Pfeils wie auch dessen durchschlagenden Erfolg zu beobachten; jetzt, da er keine neuen Pfeile mehr zur Verfügung hatte, die er ihrem Vorgänger hätte folgen lassen können, dann schielte er erneut aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nach seinem Bruder. Was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht: Ferêryn hielt bereits abwägend sein Messer in der Hand und blickte suchend auf die Lichtung vor ihm, wohl um festzustellen, welchen kämpfenden Waldelben er sich anschließen sollte. Bei Legolas' Worten sah er hoch und grinste tatsächlich.

„Vater hat uns hier als Rückendeckung für die Kämpfenden positioniert." sagte er. „Demzufolge sind wir nur moralisch verpflichtet, solange hierzubleiben, wie wir diese Aufgabe auch erfüllen können..." Ein Schulterzucken seinerseits, ein langsam erlöschendes Lächeln. „Hier sind wir zu nichts mehr nütze!"

Legolas seufzte, aber auch er überblickte jetzt suchend das Schlachtfeld vor ihnen. Er gab seinem älteren Bruder keine Antwort. Stattdessen umfasste seine Hand ebenfalls den Griff seines Messers. Jetzt sah Ferêryn einen Augenblick bestürzt aus, etwas, das Legolas seinerseits fast ein Lächeln entlockte: Hatte sein Bruder tatsächlich geglaubt, er würde hier zurückbleiben? In relativer Sicherheit, aber völlig nutzlos? Doch wenn Ferêryn irgendwelche Bedenken diesbezüglich hatte, überwand er sie rasch. „Pass auf dich auf, Bruder."sagte er, und dann war er verschwunden.

Legolas folgte ihm einen Augenblick später. Der Aufbruch des Brüderpaars war ein Signal für die andere Handvoll Waldelben, die mit ihnen am Rande der Lichtung als Rückendeckung zurückgelassen worden waren. Auch sie hatten längst ihre Pfeile verschossen, nur Thranduils ausdrücklicher und unmissverständlicher Befehl, am Waldrand zu verharren, hatte sie an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Jetzt, da des Elbenkönigs eigene Söhne dessen Befehle missachteten, konnten sie es mit guten Gewissen ebenfalls tun – er würde Schwierigkeiten haben, sie deshalb zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen!

Abgesehen davon war ihre Präsenz auf dem Schlachtfeld bitter notwendig, denn der Widerstand, auf den sie gestoßen waren, entsprach etwa dem, was Dolondil, Thranduils ständig düster dreinblickender Berater, der besonders in militärischen Dingen einen großen Einfluss auf den Elbenkönig ausübte, vorhergesagt hatte. „Es ist nicht die Präsenz dieses schwarzen Ungeziefers..."hatte Dolondil zu Thranduil gesagt, kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch in winterlicher Kälte. „Es ist lästig, wie es zu viele Flöhe im Fell des Bären auch sind, doch kümmert mich dies wenig. Noch haben wir genügend Bögen und Pfeile, ihnen das Fürchten zu lehren! Was mir aber wirklich Sorgen macht..."

Der Elbenkönig hatte unwillig die Stirn gerunzelt. Wenn Dolondil so etwas wie Befürchtungen äußerte, dann war es in der Regel äußerst angebracht zu hören, was dieser zu sagen hatte!

„...ist ihr Mangel an Respekt. Sie fliehen uns nicht, wie sie das früher getan haben, sondern dringen weiter und weiter in unser Gebiet vor, Spinne, Wolf oder Ork, ganz so, als ob sie uns auf keinen Fall zu fürchten hätten."

Thranduils Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Nun, worauf ich hinaus will..."fuhr Dolondil fort, ohne auf die Miene des Elbenkönigs zu achten, „...ist, dass sie sich entweder wie Ratten verhalten, die, wenn sie sich einer stattlichen Anzahl erfreuen, Späher aussenden, die Beute aufstöbern und Futter vorkosten, aber ganz und gar entbehrlich sind, weil sie genügend hungrige Brüder und Schwestern haben, die sie ersetzen können; oder aber wie jemand, dessen Rücken gedeckt ist von einer Macht, die die unsrige übertrifft."Hier flog der Schatten eines Zweifels über sein Gesicht – wenigen Wesen räumte er eine solche Macht ein – doch das änderte nichts an seiner düsteren Ansicht über das Erstarken der dunklen Kreaturen, das der Düsterwald gegenwärtig zu beklagen hatte.

Weiter führte Dolondil seine Ansichten nicht aus (er hatte für seine Verhältnisse ohnehin schon sehr lange geredet), doch Thranduil schien sich bereits ähnliche Überlegungen gemacht zu haben, denn er nickte nur beiläufig, und Dolondil erkannte an dem harten, kalten Licht in des Königs Augen, dass dieser seinen Entschluss, was Dol Guldur und die Orks betraf, bereits gefasst hatte. „Wenn sie wie die Ratten sind..."sagte er, „...dann werden wir sie auch wie Ratten ausräuchern. Und sollten sie einen Rattenkönig gefunden haben, dessen Zähne noch schärfer und dessen Hunger noch größer ist als ihr eigener, dann ist es höchste Zeit, die Knoten, mit denen er sie an sich bindet und sie stärkt, zu zerschlagen. Die Katzen sind es, die sieben Leben haben, nicht die Ratten, und wie Katzen werden wir unsere Zähne in dieses widerliche Getier schlagen, wenn wir ihr Nest einmal aufgespürt haben!"

Dolondil seufzte ob diese Rede, hatte aber nichts anderes erwartet. „Die Männer sind bereit."sagte er. „Dol Guldur wartet."

Dies entlockte Thranduil ein leises Lächeln.

„Auch ich habe nicht vor, leichten Herzens zum Nekromanten zu gehen."sagte er.

„ich danke dir für deine Worte. Ich werde sie nicht vergessen."

Auch Legolas hatte sie nicht vergessen, als er ein leises „Viel Glück!" zu Ferêryns entschwindendem Rücken sagte, und Glück hätten sie auch gebrauchen können.

Doch wie so oft im Leben war jenes eine launische Sache, und rann aus wie ein kleines Bächlein, das sich in eine trockene Ebene ergiesst; und bei Ferêryn, da passierte dies noch früher als bei Legolas.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **So, da wären wir schon mal in der Nähe eines Cliffhangers (hihi), deren Schreiben nun einmal unheimlich Spass macht. Es wäre natürlich toll, wenn der einte oder andere Leser auch Spass daran hatte, bis hierhin zu lesen hoff und noch toller, wenn er sogar ein Review/Kommentar dazu abgeben würde nochmehrhoff"...


	4. Die Festung des Bösen IV: Die Söhne des ...

**Die Festung des Bösen IV: Der Söhne des Königs (II)**

Es war ganz jenen Alpträumen gleich, in denen man das Unheil von weitem schon erahnt, es näher und näher kommen sieht und doch wie gelähmt verharren muss, völlig hilflos, unfähig, sich zur Flucht zu wenden oder auch nur eine Bewegung zur eigenen Verteidigung zu machen – solange, bis es einen ereilt oder man schweißgebadet die Augen aufschlägt. Doch während das Unheil in Träumen oft nur schattenhaft Gestalt annimmt, die der eigenen, uneingestandenen Ängste, so hatte es bei Legolas eine ungleich bedrohlichere Realität, und es rückte ebenfalls näher und näher.

Es war ein großer, schwarzer, bulliger Ork, der sich nur durch einen partiell abgebrochenen Hauer in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte von den Seinen unterschied, der dem Elbenprinzen in vermehrtem Masse Sorgen bereitete. Schon seit einer geraumen Weile belauerte er den kämpfenden Legolas, sein Schwert, das einzig saubere, helle an ihm, fest umklammert, und doch griff er nicht an. Das überließ er seinen Verbündeten, den Spinnen, den Wölfen, und andern Orks, doch seine lauernde Präsenz, die machte den Elben (ohne dass er sich dessen wirklich bewusst war), langsam nervös. Oder wurde er zunehmend gewahr, dass sie ihn mehr und mehr einkreisten, seine Feinde? Wie in einem Alptraum begann sich ein eiserner Ring aus Besorgnis um Legolas' Brust zu legen, der ihm das Atmen erbarmungslos erschwerte.

„_Zu dicht rücken sie auf...lass sie nicht so dicht aufrücken..."_

_Überbrücke die Distanz zwischen einem Elbenkrieger und seinen Pfeilen oder warte, bis sie ihm ausgegangen sind. Bereits verliert er etwas von seiner Furchtbarkeit! Dann treibe ihn in die Enge oder sorge dafür, dass andere dies für dich erledigen. Sieh zu, wie er zugleich mit seiner Bewegungsfreiheit viel von seiner katzenhaften Agilität und Wendigkeit verliert, die ihn im Nahkampf so gefährlich macht. Dann, und nur dann, sollte es ein leichtes für jeden mit etwas Geschick und Körperkraft sein, ihn zu töten..._

Nun, diesem einen, alten, bösartigen Ork schien diese Taktik durchaus geläufig zu sein, und, was schlimmer war, auch aufzugehen. Jedenfalls war er von den drei Feinden, denen Legolas sich unverhofft gegenüber sah, der letzte, der angriff...

Vor das einschüchternde Bild, das der Ork bot, hatte sich jetzt das fast ebenso einschüchternde Bild eines struppigen Wolfes mit blutigen Lefzen geschoben, der, als er sich Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit gewahr wurde, , rau knurrte, ganz so, als würde er sich darüber ärgern, dass ihm nun die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners zuteil wurde. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sprang er, lautlos jetzt, das Gebiss weit geöffnet, um seinem Gegner die Kehle zu zerreißen. Doch nie schloss er seine Kiefer wieder, denn ein schneller, zielsicherer Hieb Legolas' mit seinem Messer hatte ihm die Kehle klaffend aufgeschlitzt. Er war schon tot, bevor sein magerer, ausgezehrt wirkender Körper den Boden berührte, obwohl seine Läufe noch krampfhaft zuckten, doch Legolas hatte keine Zeit, sich ihm auch nur einen Augenblick noch länger zuzuwenden.

Er spürte ihre Präsenz mehr, als dass er sie sah, die mittelgroße, seltsam blassschwarz gefärbte Spinne, deren Anblick durch das vorderste linke Bein, das grässlich verstümmelt schien, nichts an Schönheit gewann. Er entkam ihren schnappenden Zangen nur, weil er, mit dem Verhalten dieser Tiere vertraut, sich instinktiv nach unten wegduckte, doch zumindest ihr rechtes Vorderbein streifte ihn, und für einen Augenblick biss Legolas die Zähne zusammen in Erwartung jenes heftigen, glühenden Schmerzes, der dann auftrat, wenn Spinnenhaar einem auf die Haut oder in die Augen geriet, um Bruchteile von Sekunden später erleichtert aufzuatmen, als dieser nicht eintrat. Seine Kleidung musste ihn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt haben!

Keinesfalls jedoch würde sie ihn vor einem Biss eines dieser kräftigen, giftgeschwollenen Tiere _wirklich_ schützen, und mit ziemlicher Verspätung realisierte Legolas, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde, unter seinem Gegner seitlich wegzutauchen, ohne unter ihre rechten Beine zu geraten. Die Valar mochten jedem beistehen, der das Unglück hatte, von den Klauen einer Düsterwaldspinne gegen den Boden gepresst zu werden!

Erstaunlich war es, wie diese Erkenntnis des „Nicht-schnell-genug-Seins"seine Wahrnehmung veränderte, und ebenso erstaunlich, wie genau Legolas' Verstand jene registrierte. Als erstes verlor er (wie es so viele berichten, die dem Tod unmittelbar ins Auge blicken) das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum; und die Spinne vor ihm nahm Dimensionen an, wie dies Städte in den Augen eines Bauern tun, der zum ersten Mal sein heimatliches Gehöft verlässt, und alles Licht schien sie in sich aufzusaugen, genau so, wie man es von ihrer Ahnfrau erzählte.

Auch schien es Legolas, das jede seiner folgenden Bewegungen wie in Zeitlupe erfolgten, jetzt, da allein Gewandtheit und Schnelligkeit über Leben und Tode entschieden, und seine Gedanken flossen träge wie ein Fluss, der bald ins Meer mündet. Zäh wie Tannenharz vergingen die Sekunden, und mit milder Erleichterung registrierte Legolas, dass wenigstens auch sein Gegner von jener seltsamen Raum-Zeit-Diskontinuität betroffen schien, denn auch die Spinne bewegte sich plötzlich viel langsamer.

Ja, sie ließ Legolas sogar die Zeit, sich an Ferêryns Worte zu erinnern, die jener zum Thema Spinnen gesagt hatte, ein vergnügtes (und eifriges) Funkeln in den Augen , das immer auftrat, wenn er über etwas referieren konnte: „ Die Spinnen haben ihre toten Punkte..." widerhallten Ferêryns Worte in seinem Kopf. „Vor ihnen und hinter ihnen, da können sie dich mit einem ihrer acht Augen sehen, und wenn du ihren Beinen zu nahe kommst, dann erfühlen sie dich über ihre Tasthaare – sehr akkurat, würde ich sagen..."

Und Ferêryn hatte sich, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer auskostend, in einen langen Vortrag darüber gestürzt, wie man sich, dieses Defizit im Blickfeld der Spinne ausnützend, sicher (der eine oder andere von seinen Zuhörern lachte leise, als er dies hörte) unter sie begeben könne, um ihr mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb oder Messerstich in den wenig gepanzerten, weichen Hinterleib den Garaus zu machen.

Legolas hatte, wie die andern auch, ein amüsiertes Lächeln gezeigt, als er dies hörte, ein Lächeln, das sowohl seines Bruders Wortwahl galt als auch dessen Enthusiasmus (diesen Zug liebte er an seinem Bruder ganz besonders), und er fragte sich, wie viel Zeit Ferêryn wohl damit verbracht hatte, die Düsterwaldspinnen zu beobachten, anstelle sie zu bekämpfen - um ihnen allen dann Ratschläge geben zu können, die vielleicht – irgendwann einmal – sogar Leben retten konnten. Wenn man sie denn befolgte...

"_Nicht ihren Haaren zu nahe kommen..._"hallte es in Legolas' Kopf wider, doch dazu war es bereits zu spät, denn er war nicht nur besagten Haaren, sondern

auch den Beinen der Spinne zu nahe gekommen, wie der heftige Schlag bewies, der ihn zu Boden warf und den er erst realisierte, als er, benommen und atemlos, auf dem Rücken im Schnee lag, den linken Arm (derjenige, der das Messer hielt) unter sich eingeklemmt, und hoch starrte auf den fetten, rotbehaarten Hinterleib seines Gegners.

„_Ungeschützter Hinterleib..._"dachte Legolas, während das Bein der Spinne (oder waren es mehrere?), das ihn gegen den Boden gepresst hielt, unerbittlich gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte und ihm das Atmen erschwerte.

„_Tief Luft holen_..."mahnte er sich selber, bereute dies aber gleich darauf, als seine vom Sturz und dem unbarmherzigen Druck des Spinnenbeines arg mitgenommenen Rippen mit buchstäblich atemberaubenden Schmerzen protestierten.

„..._Ruhig liegen bleiben, dann kannst du vielleicht deine Kräfte fokussieren und..._"

Und Legolas verharrte reglos, obwohl jeder Muskel, jeder Nerv seines Körpers danach schrie, sich zu wehren, zu kämpfen, etwas, irgendetwas zu tun, und das rettete ihm wohl (zumindest vorläufig) das Leben. Die siegreiche Spinne nämlich missinterpretierte das plötzliches und unerwartete Erschlaffen ihres Gegners als gebrochenen Widerstand, und für einen Augenblick nur, da verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht (in unverkennbar bösartiger Absicht, da sie den Kopf wandte, ihre Cheliceren tropfend mit Speichel und Gift - augenscheinlich wollte sie jene Stoffe in ihr Opfer injizieren, die dessen Gewebe auflösen und es für sie essbar machen), doch dieser eine Augenblick der Nachlässigkeit genügte Legolas, um sich unter dem Bein, das ihn gefangen hielt, hervorzurollen.

Erneut quittierte sein Brustkorb diese Bewegung mit weißglühenden Schmerzen, doch spürte er dies wenig, denn er war alleine fokussiert auf zwei Dinge: Darauf, Luft in seine geschundenen Lungen zu pumpen, und auf Ferêryns Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sagte, dass der Hinterleib einer Spinne verwundbar sei.

Das Messer in seiner Hand fand seinen Weg fast von alleine, als es sich durch Haare und dicke, Widerstand leistende Haut bohrte, durch Muskeln, Schleim und innere Organe stach. Die Wunde, die es verursachte, war in ihrer Größe etwa einem Hornissenstich für einen Menschen gleich, mehr schmerzhaft als gefährlich, doch auch Hornissenstiche können tödlich sein, wenn ein Unglücklicher an der falschen Stelle vom Stachel des Insekts erwischt wird. Legolas' Ziel jedenfalls war nur allzu gut gewesen!

Die Spinne zuckte und brach halb zusammen, hielt sich aber – zu des Elben Glück, da er sich noch immer unter ihr befand – seltsam zusammengekauert auf den Beinen, während sie ein Geräusch von sich gab, das an das Quieken und Kreischen von Ratten in den Fängen einer Katze erinnerte, gefolgt von einem Hissen und Zischen, wie wenn jemand glühendes Erz in kaltes Wasser taucht. Ihre Schmerz- und Zorneslaute waren furchtbar anzuhören, selbst in einiger Entfernung, doch nahm Legolas sie nicht wahr. Er war verzweifelt damit beschäftigt, sein Messer, dessen Griff glitschig war von Schleim und Blut, aus der Wunde zu reißen, von der er nicht wissen konnte, dass sie zumindest einige Beine der Spinne paralysierte, und deshalb versuchte, ihr weitere Stiche beizubringen.

Die Spinne kreischte und hisste bei jedem Messerstich, den er ihr zufügte, und es klang ohrenbetäubend und unheimlich bei einem Wesen von so schleichender und lautloser Natur, doch alles, was Legolas hörte, war sein eigenes, keuchendes Atemholen und der hektische Schlag seines Herzens, überlaut in seinen Ohren. Alles, andere, der Kampfeslärm, das Wüten der Spinne, selbst der Zuruf eines heraneilenden Elben, der augenscheinlich seine Notlage bemerkt hatte – konnte dies Beldáuil sein? – war irrelevant und wurde von seinem nur noch auf das Überleben bedachten Hirn komplett ausgeblendet.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich gar nichts mehr sah, sondern blindlings drauflos stach, war sich Legolas im Augenblick nicht bewusst. Er spürte nicht einmal die Schmerzen, die die durch seine Attacke vom Körper der Spinne gelösten Haare verursachten, wie sie jetzt seinen Oberkörper und sein Gesicht bedeckten und in seine Augen geraten waren, heimtückisch wie die Sandkörner einer staubigen Ebene im Sturm, da er sich noch immer in Lebensgefahr wähnte und der blinde Wunsch nach Überleben all sein Denken beherrschte, auch wenn sein Unterbewusstsein, langsam registrierte, dass sein Gegner keine nennenswerte Bewegung mehr machte und vielleicht (er wagte es kaum zu hoffen) besiegt war.

Weitere Augenblicke vergingen, die das Bewusstsein seines Sieges in ihm Gestalt annehmen und wachsen ließen, und Legolas spürte, wie eine Woge der Erleichterung ihn durchflutete, die ihn erzittern und seine Knie weicher werden ließ als es selbst die Todesangst von vorhin vermocht hatte. Der Griff seiner Hand, die noch immer sein Messer krampfhaft umklammert hielt, lockerte sich, fast gegen seinen Willen, und Legolas sank in die Knie und stützte seine Hände gegen den kalten Winterboden, um unter der weiter zusammenbrechenden Spinne hervorzukriechen.

„_Ich lebe!"_Das war alles, was sein Denken im Augenblick beherrschte, und ein wages: „_Ich muss mein Messer aus diesem Biest herauszerren, oder ich bin fortan völlig waffenlos..."_, und kein Platz war in seinen Gedanken mehr für das Bild des bedrohlichen Orks, der ihn die ganze Zeit über schon abwartend belauert hatte.

Dieser Ork jedoch hatte ihn seinerseits nicht vergessen. Kaum hatte Legolas sich hinter der Spinne aufgerappelt (eine wahre Tränenflut stürzte noch immer aus seinen Augen), da traf ihn ein brutaler Fußtritt am Kinn, seitlich, und Blut schoss sofort aus seinen zerbissenen Lippen und hätte einen eisernen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen, hätte sein Geschmacksinn noch richtig funktioniert. Durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sah Legolas, was er als letztes sehen würde: Das schartige Schwert eines Orks, das heute, dem Blut nach zu urteilen, das an ihm klebte, bereits elbisches Leben gefordert hatte und es nun erneut tun würde.

Ein wages Entsetzen, das war alles, was Legolas noch in sich aufkeimen fühlte, und alle anderen Gefühle, die da noch Raum gefunden hätten, Wut vielleicht, Zorn, Unglauben, Trauer und Angst, die wurden ausgelöscht von einem einzigen, gutgeführten Schwerthieb, bevor sie noch richtig aufflackern konnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Hm, das ist sicher die längste Kampfszene, die ich je geschrieben habe...damit es nicht allzu langweilig wird, hab ich sie mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger garniertï 


	5. Die Festung des Bösen V: Der Erbprinz

**Die Festung des Bösen V – Der Erbprinz**

Der Klang von Eisen auf Eisen war das erste, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm, wenn auch nur gedämpft, wie es die Sinnesempfindungen jener sind, die unverhofft unter Wasser geraten, gefolgt von einem dumpferen Laut und einem rauen Schmerzenschrei, dessen Wahrnehmung aber noch mit keinerlei Verständnis gekoppelt war.

Dann aber kehrten seine Sinne zurück, überwach, als wollten sie für ihre vorherige Fehlleistung kompensieren: Da gab es eine Woge aus Übelkeit und Schwindel, die über ihn hinwegwusch und ihn schwach und beinahe zitternd zurückliess; mit dem bitteren Geschmack von Galle im Mund. Da war das Gefühl von kaltem Schweiss auf der Haut, nass und klamm und bereits gefrierend im eisigen Winterwind - ein schwacher Nachklang der Kälte, die die eben noch empfundene Todesangst mit sich gebracht hatte.

Da war seine Umgebung, auf die er plötzlich wieder fokussieren konnte, die er wahrnahm deutlicher als zuvor, in mehr Details und mehr Farben, als sie die nachtschwarze Umgebung eigentlich aufweisen konnte; und das Pochen seines eigenen Blutes in seinem Kopf, so stark und so laut, dass es beinahe schon den Lärm der verebbenden Schlacht um ihn ausblendete; und den Klang der beruhigenden Stimme, die dicht neben seinem Ohr – wie lange wohl schon? – auf ihn einredete.

Dann, endlich, kehrte auch sein Verstand zurück, und das plötzliche Verstehen, dem Tod (einem hässlichen, unschönen Tod, aber das waren die meisten Tode auf dem Schlachtfeld) nur um eine Haaresbreite entgangen zu sein, ließ seinen Magen erneut revoltieren, und auch die Welt nahm ihren fröhlichen Tanz um ihn herum wieder auf. Wenigstens _hörte_ er jetzt wieder etwas, aber darüber freute er sich nur kurze Zeit.

„Hübscher Trick, mit dem du sie erledigt hast, kleiner Bruder!"sagte die Stimme, die ebenso wie die stützende Hand auf seiner Schulter niemandem anders als Beldáuil gehörte. „Das heißt, er wäre hübsch, wenn du gelernt hättest, dich _nach _ihm rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu bewegen! Wer hat dir das überhaupt beigebracht? Etwa Ferêryn? Tsk, nichts kann man heutzutage einem andern überlassen... Also, wenn..."

Legolas lauschte dem Klang seines Bruders Stimme, und es lag keine Spur des sonst so charakteristischen lässig-gönnerhaften, milde herablassenden Tons darin, der so kennzeichnend für Beldáuil war, wenn er mit seinen jüngeren Brüdern sprach, sondern ernsthafte Besorgnis, Nervosität und...Zuneigung. Ja, das war es. Zuneigung.

Legolas, gegen seinen Willen gerührt, fand von irgendwoher die Kraft, den Brechreiz, der ihn noch immer in seinen Klauen hielt, niederzukämpfen und auf die Füße zu kommen, ohne von einem erneuten Schwindel niedergestreckt zu werden. „Okay..."sagte er und war selbst überrascht, wie gepresst und kurzatmig seine Stimme klang.

_Ich muss mich wohl mehr verausgabt haben, als ich gedacht habe...Oder kriege ich keine Luft, weil meine Rippen so scheußlich schmerzen?_

„Ich bin okay. Es geht schon wieder. Ich war bloß für einen Augenblick..."_Tief atmen. Die Übelkeit geht vorbei. Ganz sicher ist sie gleich vorbei..._

Der Druck der Hand auf seiner Schulter verstärkte sich, bevor er verschwand. „Ich weiß."sagte Beldáuil. „Ich habe zugesehen."Das „Gut gemacht, kleiner Bruder"kam nicht über seine Lippen, schwang aber in seinen Worten mit.

„Danke." sagte Legolas, und die Einfachheit dieses simplen Wortes wurde dem nicht gerecht, was er für die Rettung seines Lebens durch seinen Bruder empfand, wohl aber seiner noch immer anhaltenden Kurzatmigkeit, und der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Danke, denke ich."

Sein Bruder grinste, seine Zähne schimmerten weiß in seinem blut- und staubverschmierten Gesicht, ein Grinsen, das jedoch erlosch, als Legolas, sich schützend die Seite haltend, vorsichtig auf die Knie zurücksank und den Boden um sich herum abzutasten begann. _Ein Schwert...habe ich da nicht irgendwo ein Schwert blitzen sehen?_

„He, was soll denn das werden?"protestierte Beldáuil, gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem sich Legolas' Hand um das Heft der von einem glücklosen Kämpfer aufgegebenen Waffe klammerte. _Wusst ich's doch, dass du hier irgendwo steckst..._

Wieder zerrte ihn Beldáuils Hand hoch (und er musste zugeben, ohne dessen Hilfe wäre es wohl schweißtreibende Arbeit gewesen, wieder in die Senkrechte zu kommen), und endlich schwang auch wieder die altbekannte gutmütige Überheblichkeit in des Bruders Stimme mit, die Legolas so leicht zur Weißglut brachte.

„Legolas! Lass den Unsinn! Der Schlag, den du abgekriegt hast, war nicht von schlechten Eltern..."

_Willkommen zurück, Bruderherz. Ich dachte schon...Gleich wirst du sagen „Etwas mehr Uebungen im Zweikampf, etwas weniger eitles „Ich werde der beste Bogenschütze von allen werden"Training, und so etwas wäre nie passiert..._

„Etwas mehr Uebungen im Zweikampf, etwas weniger eitles „Ich werde der beste Bogenschütze von allen werden"Training, und so etwas wäre nie passiert!"

_Dabei hast du nur Angst, dass ich beim „eitlen Bogenschiessen"einmal besser werde als du... Seltsamerweise ist mir aber zu übel, und zu kalt, um mich über deine Gönnerhaftigkeit aufzuregen. Schließlich siehst du, Beldáuil, nicht unbedingt besser aus als ich!_

„Legolas!" wiederholte Beldáuil jetzt, weicher, seine Worte durch ein ziemlich nachdrückliches Rütteln an des Bruders Schulter unterstreichend. „Legolas! Ferêryn hat es erwischt. Eine dieser hässlichen schwarzen Biester...

_Orks, Spinnen oder Wölfe...Du drückst dich ziemlich unklar aus, Bruder!_

„Er sitzt..."Beldáuil warf den Kopf herum, um nach seinem Bruder zu sehen und seufzte dann. „...steht da drüben am Waldesrand. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn daran hindert, sich wieder in die Schlacht zu stürzen. Das Gift der Spinnen zirkuliert auch so schon genügend rasch durch seine Adern...Kein einfacher Job, Bruder, aber du wirst es schon schaffen. Notfalls mit dem Einsatz von Brachialgewalt..."

Und weg war er, das Schwert erhoben, bereit, sich erneut in den Kampf zu stürzen, und sein Gang war leicht und tänzerisch wie immer, trotz des jetzt schon lange anhaltenden Kampfes, trotz der schweren Rüstung, die er trug, etwas, das seiner Zähigkeit und Stärke mehr Anerkennung zollte als Worte es je vermocht hätten.

Jetzt war es Legolas, der seufzte. _Wie kommt es, dass immer nur ich, Ferêryn und Gailgaloth Spinnenbisse oder Orkblut abkriegen und du nicht?_

Er dachte es mit einem Lächeln, während er sich noch einmal seine noch immer brennenden und tränenden Augen rieb, um sich dann, wie ihm geraten worden war, zu Ferêryn zu begeben. Soweit er dies erkennen konnte, schien sich die Schlacht ohnehin dem Ende zuzuneigen! Den Elben hatten die überlebenden Wölfe, Spinnen und Orks eingekesselt und zusammengetrieben und drangen jetzt von zwei Seiten her auf sie ein, die einen geführt von der mächtigen Gestalt seines Vaters, die andern von der schmaleren, aber agileren seines Bruders, und zwischen diesen zwei Felsen würden diese Kreaturen der Nacht so sicher aufgerieben werden wie das Korn zwischen den Steinen des Mühlsteins. Für ihn gab es da nicht mehr viel zu tun...

_Damit wären wir dann wohl beide aus der Gefahrenzone, Beldáuil._ _Das war es doch wohl, was du bezweckt hast, als du mich schicktest, Ferêryn beizustehen!_

Wieder lächelte er. Natürlich würde Beldáuil sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um seine jüngeren Brüder machte, aber durch seine Taten, da hatte er es mehr als genug bewiesen. Noch immer brannte Legolas' Gesicht, aufgrund seiner allergischen Reaktion auf die Spinnenhaare, wie er sich selber versicherte, und nicht etwa, weil seine Wangen glühten vor Beschämung, weil er sich von seinem Bruder hatte retten lassen müssen....

„_Offensichtlich _hatte retten lassen müssen", präzisierte er sich in Gedanken dann selber, denn während er sich sicher war, dass auch er heute- zumindest einmal – seinem Bruder das Leben gerettet hatte, so schien es doch immer seinem Bruder vorbehalten zu sein, dies so zu tun, dass es jedem augenfällig war, während er, Legolas, jedes Mal dazu an der Reihe war, wenn es keine Lorbeeren zu ernten gab...

Nicht dass ihn so etwas geärgert hätte...höchstens manchmal, ein ganz kleines bisschen, wenn seines Bruders Stimme jenen gönnerhaft-arroganten Tonfall annahm oder er ihm eine –meist tatsächlich vorhandene – Überlegenheit allzu selbstzufrieden unter die Nase rieb. Noch einmal suchte sein Blick die Gestalt seines Bruders, und Legolas lächelte, als er ihn entdeckte, jetzt neben seinem Vater stehend, das Schwert jubelnd in die Luft gestreckt, das Gesicht lachend und voller Begeisterung über ihren jetzt offensichtlichen Sieg gegen das Böse, das ihrer aller Heimat besudelte, und bevor er sich versah, hatte er ebenso in die lauten Freudenrufe der andern siegreichen Elben eingestimmt.

Sein Vater, seine Brüder – und er- hatten eine blutige Schlacht überlebt, und der Düsterwald konnte von nun an wieder besseren Zeiten entgegensehen, vielleicht gar wieder zum Grünwald werden – Gründe zum Jubeln gab es genug, und Legolas' Herz war so leicht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Hätte ihm jemand damals gesagt, wie sehr er sich irrte im Bezug auf alle Punkte, in denen er jetzt Erleichterung und Freude empfand, in Bezug auf seinen Vater und seinen älteren Brüder, um die er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen wähnte, Im Bezug auf die helle Zukunft ihres Reiches im Düsterwald und selbst in Bezug auf sein eigenes Leben, er hätte nur gelacht.

Doch die Realität hat eine Art, mit unseren Träumen, Wünschen und Vorstellungen zu kollidieren, die nicht immer angenehm, bisweilen schmerzend oder gar unerträglich ist, und Legolas' Erwachen würde – früh genug – in letztere Kategorie fallen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Immer noch dieselbe Szene, ich weiss, ich weiss...ich wollte eigentlich weiterkommen, das Kapitel wäre aber so viiiel zu lang geworden!

Wenigstens kann ich so garantiert nächste Woche (trotz Wohnungswechsel und so) updaten...falls jemand überhaupt bis hier gelesen hat! Hallo? Jemand da draussen? Oder hab ich euch alle eingeschläfert? Reviews please?

**Für Elanor: **Obiger Kommentar gilt natürlich nicht für dich...Es macht mir immer grossen Spass, deine für mich sehr schmeichelhaften Kommentare zu lesen, und wenn einer davon eintrifft, bin ich meist so motiviert, dass ich mich gleich hinsetze und ein, zwei Stunden weiterschreibe, selbst wenn ich Schreibstau habe oder die Ideen nicht gerade so fliessen! Man ist sich ja immer irgendwie im Zweifel, ob jetzt auch alles verständlich/interessant/sprachlich schön geschrieben ist, und deshalb freut man sich sehr über Bestätigung, vor allem, wenn man so lange braucht wie ich, um überhaupt etwas aufs virtuelle Papier zu bringen...


	6. Die Festung des Bösen VI: Von weissen Ri...

**Die Festung des Bösen VI – Von weissen Rittern und schwarzen Steinen**

****

Das blaugraue Dämmerlicht des erwachenden Morgens begrüsste sie, als sie aus den Mauern von Dol Guldur traten, sowie der ausgelassene – und erleichterte – Jubel der siegreichen Waldelben, ein Jubel, der ein schwaches Lächeln selbst auf die ernsten Gesichter der Mitglieder des Weissen Rats zauberte, nicht aber die Sorge und Unruhe aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben vermochte.

Ja, auch Gandalf lächelte, doch fand sein Lächeln kein Echo in seinem Herzen, gleichsam einem Ruf, der ungehört verhallt, da der Wind ihn fast noch von den Lippen des Rufers verweht; und innerlich fühlte er sich müder und leerer, als ihm dies lieb gewesen wäre.

Es war nicht jene lähmende, niederdrückende, hoffnungslose und geistes-zermürbende Müdigkeit eines Kämpfers, der eine Niederlage erlitten hat und nur mit dem nackten Leben davongekommen ist, die ihn überfallen hatte, schlagartig, als ihm klar geworden war, dass der Nekromant, jener böse Geist, den sie hatten konfrontieren wollen, eben jener Konfrontation längst aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Nein, eine solche Müdigkeit war es nicht, die seine Schultern niederdrückte und sein Gesicht etwas grauer scheinen liess, als dies sonst der Fall war – immerhin hatten sie die schwarze Bedrohung im Düsterwald wirksam ausgeräuchert (es war eine Freude gewesen, Galadriel dabei zu beobachten!); so dass es fraglich war, ob Sauron diesen seinen Stützpunkt je wieder aufzusuchen wagte – und doch blieben Zweifel, die nagten und bohrten wie Entenmuscheln an faulendem Schiffsholz.

Es war vielmehr die Müdigkeit eines Liebeskranken, dessen Antrag von der Geliebten nicht angenommen, aber auch nicht abgelehnt worden war, oder die eines tapferen Streiters, der einer Hydra einige ihrer Häupter abgeschlagen hat, ohne jedoch die entstandene Wunde ausbrennen zu können, und mit dem dumpfen Gefühl zurückbleibt, dass ob diesem Versäumnis jenem Ungeheuer noch mehr Köpfe erwachsen werden, als es zuvor besass.

So widersprach er nicht, als Galadriel und Elrond sich für eine baldige Rückkehr in ihre jeweilige Heimat aussprachen und Thranduils Einladung zu einer Siegesfeier in seinem Höhlenpalast freundlich ausschlugen (sie hatten einen weiten Heimweg vor sich, und so viele Dinge lagen in Mittelerde im Argen und bedurften ihrer Aufmerksamkeit); und liess er auch ein Dol Guldur zurück, das durchaus (mehr als ihm lieb war) dem abgeschlagenen Haupt einer Hydra glich, so wusste er doch, dass ihr gleichsam, sollte sie zu früh erstarken, Wächter erwachsen würden, die es nie müde sein würden, sie zu bekämpfen.

Gandalf glaubte nicht an die Märchen von weissen Rittern in strahlenden Rüstungen, die siegreich für das Gute kämpften (seltsam genug für jemanden, der selbst einmal in den Augen vieler ein solch weisser Reiter werden würde), er musste sich jedoch eingestehen: Wenn es denn jemanden gab, der diese Bezeichnung verdient hatte, dann war es Thranduil gewesen im heutigen Kampf um Dol Guldur; als er und seine Krieger daran gingen, diesen Ort des Bösen, der wie eine eiternde Wunde inmitten des Düsterwalds lag und gleich dieser alles vergiftete, mit dem er in Berührung kam, von eben jenem Bösen zu befreien.

Ja, ein weisser Ritter war der Elbenkönig gewesen, oder zumindest jemand, der noch an die Essenz dieser Figur glaubte, denn unbekümmert war er in die Schlacht gezogen, unbekümmert hatte er seine Männer geführt, und in seinem Herzen war Thranduil noch immer jemand, der an den Sieg des Guten, des Gerechten glaubte. Insofern hatte es in ihm keinen Zweifel am Sieger in diesem Streit geben können! Auf dieser dem König im Grunde inhärenten Siegesgewissheit bei allem, in dem es um etwas Edles, Gutes ging, so verstand Gandalf jetzt, beruhte diese Unbekümmertheit, nicht etwa auf fehlender Sorge um sein Volk (dafür hatte Thranduil zu viele seines Volkes an der Seite seines Vaters sterben sehen), und viel davon, was des Elbenkönigs Charakter ausmachte, ebenso.

Obwohl Gandalf den Elbenkönig nicht zu seinen Freunden zählte, da er ihn nicht allzu gut kannte, hatte er doch schon genug von ihm gehört, um sich ein Bild von dessen Persönlichkeit zu machen. Als stolz galt er, verwegen und als jemand, der leicht in Zorn zu versetzen war, für einen Elben jedenfalls. Man hiess ihn störrisch und dem allzu zivilisierten Leben der Stadtelben als ablehnend gegenüberstehend (nun, diese Eigenschaften schrieben die Elben aus dem Bruchtal den Waldelben gemeinhin zu); den einfachen Freuden des Lebens und den Schätzen der Erde mehr als nur ein bisschen zugeneigt.

All diese Eigenschaften ihres Königs bestätigten auch die Düsterwaldelben, wobei ihre Aussagen (im Gegensatz zu jenen der Bruchtalelben) selten mit kritischen Untertönen, meistens aber mit Anerkennung oder gar Stolz durchsetzt waren.

Zudem galt Thranduil unter seinen Leuten als ausgezeichneter Krieger, der die Fähigkeiten des Waffenhandwerks mit dem brillanten Verstand eines Feldstrategen in sich vereinbarte, und die Vergangenheit hatte oft genug bewiesen, dass seine Entscheidungen wohlüberlegt, begründet und instinktsicher waren, so dass man sie im allgemeinen nicht in Frage zu stellen pflegte.

Nun, es war nicht die Aura eines kühl berechnenden Strategen, sondern Siegesgewissheit, die Thranduil im Kampf um Dol Guldur umgeben hatte wie ein schützender Harnisch aus Mithril, und jede seiner Bewegungen hatte sie ausgestrahlt; und etwas von ihrer Essenz hatte sich auch auf die Elben übertragen, die ihm gefolgt waren. Waren deren Mienen anfangs noch düster gewesen wie die filzigen Zweige der Fichten um Dol Guldur, hatten diese sich nach und nach aufgehellt, als sich ihnen die Situation als klar darstellte und die Fronten in ihren Augen abgesteckt waren.

Hier, auf der Lichtung, die die Festung des Nekromanten umgab, da hatte es Wölfe, Spinnen, Orks und einige Wargs gegeben – und alle waren sie Geschöpfe, denen die Waldelben wiederholt begegnet waren, und mit denen sie umzugehen wussten. Anders als der furchterregende Nekromant in ihrer Mitte, der unbesiegbar schien, da nur Gerüchte, flüsternde Worte und Nichtwissen seine Existenz ausmachten, waren sie bezwingbar und fielen unter Pfeilen, Schwerthieben und Messerstichen.

Ja, leichten Herzens waren sie in den Kampf gegangen, ähnlich Jünglingen vor ihrer ersten grossen Schlacht, die ein übermässiges, von Wunden noch ungeschmälertes Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Kräfte mit sich bringen. Es war dies eine Leichtigkeit, die ihren ohnehin schon gedankenschnellen Bewegungen zusätzliche Gewandtheit und Wendigkeit verliehen hatte und einen überlegenen Ausdruck auf ihre Gesichter brachte, der jeden, der Mienen zu lesen verstand, erschreckt hätte.

Wären denn der Waldelben Gegner menschlich gewesen, er hätte ihnen, eingeschüchtert allein durch den Siegesrausch, in den diese beim Gedanken an einen sicheren, von Unheil freien Düsterwald verfielen, wohl nicht lange standgehalten. Nun, niemand wusste sich aber in die Psyche von Orks hineinzuversetzen (niemals hatte natürlich auch jemals einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, so etwas zu tun), und die Spinnen, Wölfe und Orks waren durch Mimik allein nicht zu beeindrucken, und so dauerte die Schlacht lange, weil kein Gegner der Elben sich rechtzeitig zur Flucht wandte, um noch einmal mit abgebrochenen Giftstacheln, versengtem Fell oder zerhackten Gliedern davonzukommen; doch konnte über ihren Ausgang im Grunde genommen kein Zweifel bestehen.

An jenem Tage also setzte Thranduil sich selbst ein –natürlich nur mündlich überliefertes- Denkmal, das dem eines strahlenden weissen Ritters sehr nahe kam.

Und doch war es jener Tag, der einen der verloren geglaubten Palantiri in die Hände des Elbenkönigs brachte und so die Ursache dafür war, dass dieser nach und nach, fast unmerklich, dessen weiße, schimmernde Rüstung in tausend Stücke zerbrach, und, was schlimmer war, auch dessen Mut, und seinen einst so ausgeprägten Sinn für das Gute und Schöne im Leben zerstörte, und dadurch den Weg bahnte für die Einflüsterungen einer Macht, die böser war als alles, mit dem sich der Elbenkönig bisher konfrontiert gesehen hatte.

-----

Die Mitglieder des Weißen Rates waren schon lange aufgebrochen, als einer der Elben, die die Mauern Dol Guldurs auf Geheiß Thranduils durchsuchte (eher widerwillig, wie es schien, das Gebäude war auch nach der Flucht des Nekromanten furchterregend genug, als ob das Erbe seines Bewohners noch immer in seinen Mauern, seinen Ritzen, seinen Nischen lauerte), auf einen seltsamen Fund stieß.

In einer düsteren Erkerecke, verborgen unter allerlei nur zu gebraucht aussehendem Kriegsgerät, stießen seine suchenden Finger auf einen beachtlich großen, schwarzen, glatt polierten runden Stein aus einem Material, das dem Elben nicht bekannt war, aber ausnehmend gefiel.

Von diesem Punkte an verliert sich der Rest der Geschehnisse in Spekulationen: War es Thranduil, der den Stein schließlich erhielt (Seine Liebe zu Schmuck, Edelsteinen und anderem Zierrat war ja hinreichend bekannt), gleich von Anfang an bewusst, was für einen Schatz er in den Händen hielt? Verschwieg er den Fund des Palantirs den Weisen absichtlich, immer noch aus einem schwelenden Groll heraus, nicht zum Weißen Rat geladen worden zu sein, oder entging eine solche Benachrichtigung einfach seiner Aufmerksamkeit? Ahnte Thranduil auch nur ansatzweise, dass der Nekromant diesen einen seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer niemals unbedacht zurückgelassen hätte, wie man ein ausgenutztes, zerlumptes Kleidungsstück vergisst, sondern dass Berechnung dahinter steckte, die eines Fuchses, der wusste, dass sein Bau bald ausgeräuchert werden würde, und der sich deshalb einen zusätzlichen, heimlichen Ausgang gräbt?

Hatte es der Verschlagene wiederum geahnt, dass es Thranduil, der König der Tawarwaith, sein würde, in dessen (im Vergleich zu Galadriels und Elronds) wenig einflussreiche Hände der Palantir fallen würde? Thranduil, der, anders als die letztgenannten, so wenig von der Natur des Palantirs ahnen mochte wie die Fliegen, die sich auf den glitzernden Tropfen des Sonnentaus niederließen!

Fest stand nach dem fast zufälligen Fund des Palantirs nur eines: Der erste Faden am Bild des Untergangs der Waldelben (und damit auch an Elronds Reich) war mit diesem Fund zu Ende gewebt – in schwarzer Farbe.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

So, das wäre mal der erste (kurz geplante) Teil dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch Spaß gemacht, bis hierher zu lesen! Nächsten Freitag/Samstag geht es dann weiter mit dem 2. Teil, der hauptsächlich im und um den Höhlenpalast Thranduils spielt...

**Für Elanor: **Nein, nein, in Lebensgefahr habe ich mich zum Glück nie befunden. Ich stelle mir halt bloß vor, wie es sein könnte, wenn dies der Fall wäre! Nun ja, wirklich schlimm ist natürlich auch die Länge dieser Szene nicht, sie verleiht jener aber ein Gewicht, wie sie es im Gesamtkontext eigentlich nicht kriegen sollte. Dann muss ich wohl die wirklichen Schlüsselszenen viel länger beschreiben ï 


	7. Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald I: Von d...

**Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald I: Von dunkler werdenden Zeiten**

(Einige Jahre sind seit dem bisher Erzählten vergangen)

„Die Grausten der Grauelben", so wurden sie oft genannt, die Elben aus Thranduils Volk, von dem man munkelte, dass ein großer Teil von ihm gar durch _Dunkel_elben ausgemacht wurde, die nie das Gebirge überschritten hatten, das Bruchtal vom Düsterwald trennt, um die Lichter Beleriands zu sehen (und der Rest von ihnen hatte es wohl vorgezogen, in den weiten Wäldern von Ossiriand, am _Rande _Beleriands zu bleiben) und man bemitleidete sie vielleicht für ihre Unwissenheit, was die Schönheit dieser sternenbeschienen Welt betraf, ein Mitleid, das aber durchaus fehl am Platz war und umgekehrt vielleicht eher angebracht gewesen wäre.

Denn die Erinnerung an Beleriand - schönes, vielbesungenes Beleriand – war auch heute noch, nach so vielen Jahren, ein Stachel im Herzen jener Teleri, die es gesehen hatten, ein Stachel, der, wie ein Dorn in einer längst geschlossenen Wunde, von Zeit zu Zeit erneut zu schmerzen begann und seinen Träger ruhelos machte, wie es die Raben waren vor einem Sturm. Wie Eiter flossen dann die Erinnerungen, an eine Schönheit, wie sie nicht mehr gefunden werden konnte, und sie schmerzten den Erinnernden, und ließen ihn heimatlos werden selbst inmitten seiner neugefundenen Heimat (wo auch immer sie liegen mochte), weil er eines Paradies gedachte, wie es in Mittelerde jener Tage nicht mehr gefunden werden konnte.

Ja, zu bedauern waren sie, jene, die Beleriand gesehen und seinen Untergang erlebt hatten (ganz zu schweigen von jenen, die einst Amar bevölkerten), hatten sie doch für einige Zeit Anteil am Paradies besessen und es dann verloren; und viel eher ist es der Verlust, der Schmerzen bereitet, als das Nichtbesitzen. In Tat und Wahrheit hätten die Waldelben des dritten Zeitalters auch gelacht, wenn man ihnen erzählt hätte, dass sie Gegenstand von Mitleid (und vielleicht auch jener einer leichten Herablassung) waren, und sie hätten jenes spöttisch zurückgewiesen, hatten sie doch ihr eigenes Paradies gefunden, das sie liebten, und neben dessen atmenden, lebendem Grün schien in ihren Augen gar das Sternenlicht Beleriands matt und glanzlos zu werden.

Ja, der einstige Grünwald und jetzige Düsterwald war es, dem ihr Herz gehörte, dessen Buchen und Eichen sie liebten, der ihnen Schutz, Nahrung und Heimat bot, und kein Paradies begehrten sie neben seinen waldigen Ebenen.

Anders als die Elben Beleriands waren sie also unwissend darüber, was es hieß, die Heimat zu verlieren, und so traf sie der Verlust jener, wie er sich langsam und schleichend, wie das Fieber der Auszehrung, einstellte, unvorbereitet, hilflos und wehrlos, verwundete sie und ließ sie im Ratlosen darüber, wie er auch nur ansatzweise hätte eingedämmt werden können.

------

Dabei war sie so groß gewesen damals, die Euphorie der Waldelben über die Wiederherstellung des Grünwaldes, nach der Vertreibung des Nekromanten aus Dol Guldur; und zahlreich ihre Feste (sogar der Weinhandel erlebte einen bis dahin nie da gewesenen Aufschwung), weit war das Gebiet, das sie durchstreiften, und selten hatte man Thranduil (zumindest nach dem Tod seines Vaters und der Abreise seiner Frau) fröhlicher und lebenslustiger erlebt; sein Lachen hallte von den Wänden seines Höhlenpalastes.

Gewichen war die trampelnden Füße herumlungernder Orks dem viel leichteren Tritt des Rotwildes, das Schleichen der Spinnen dem selbstsicheren Schreiten des Ebers und seiner quirligen Familie, und für eine Weile war die Welt der Waldelben in Ordnung, so, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Ruhe lag über dem Grünwald (ihn so zu nennen, hatten die Waldelben unter sich seit eher bestanden) sanft und trügerisch wie die stille Oberfläche eines tödlichen Moorlochs.

Doch dann kamen sie zurück, nach und nach, die schwarzen Kreaturen, Orks, Spinnen und Wölfe, und erneut überschwemmten sie das Land der Waldelben, ganz so, wie es Bäche und Flüsse tun, die nach einem plötzlichen, kräftigen Regenguss wieder belebt werden.

Es begann mit ihrem tropfengleichem Eindringen in Thranduils Reich (Hier eine Truppe, dort eine Gruppe marodisierender Orks), kaum substantiell genug, um mehr als ein paar Gerüchte über ihre Sichtung aufkommen zu lassen, doch selbst diese genügten, um Thranduils Lachen verstummen und ihn die Stirn runzeln zu lassen.

Mit jenem Stirnrunzeln schickte er seine ersten Patrouillen aus; Ausschau zu halten nach dem schwarzen Ungeziefer, das er ein- für allemal zu vertrieben haben glaubte. Nicht dass er jenes gefürchtet hätte! Doch hatte ihn Dol Guldur gelehrt, dass ihr Auftauchen bloß der Ankündigung eines größeren, gefährlicheren Übels entsprechen konnte, und einer erneute Einnistung eines solchen im Herzen des Grünwaldes, und das galt es um jeden Preis zu verhindern.

Wenig wusste er damals, dass genau jene böse Macht, die er mit seinen Wachen und Patrouillen zu bannen gedachte, in seinem eigenen Herzen zu wurzeln begonnen hatte, sachte, wie es die Gewächse der Felsen tun, wenn sie sich mit vielen feinen Wurzelhärchen in ihrem kargen Untergrund verankern, um dann, wenn sie sich auf diese Weise einen sicheren Halt verschafft haben, eine starke, weit vordringende Pfahlwurzel in den Boden zu treiben. Keine Wache als Thranduils eigene Standfestigkeit und Charakterstärke hielt jene böse Macht vorerst noch davon ab.

Alles schien sich nun zu spiegeln: Die Zahl der Orks, die sich im Laufe der Jahre stetig vermehrte, die Zahl der Elben in den Patrouillen, die Thranduil ausschickte, und jene wiederum des Elbenkönigs eigene, wachsende Resignation.

Hatte Thranduil anfangs noch mit charakteristischem Zorn reagiert, als im Laufe der Zeit die ersten Patrouillen aus Scharmützeln mit den Orks mit Verwundeten heimkehrten, war dieser nach und nach abgeflacht, stumpf geworden wie eine zu oft benutzte Klinge, und als dann zum ersten Mal eine Patrouille nicht mehr zurückkam, um Meldung zu erstatten, sondern spurlos verschwand, da brütete Thranduil nur mehr vor sich hin, etwas, das jene, die ihn kannten, den Vorfall in einem noch schlimmeren Licht betrachten ließ als sie es ohnehin getan hatten.

Führer der Patrouille war ein alter Freund Thranduils gewesen, ein erfahrener, harter Elb, der, wie er von sich selbst zu sagen pflegte, schon alles gesehen hatte und von nichts wirklich überrascht werden konnte.

Eine Welle der Erregung (und Besorgnis) wusch über den Elben des Düsterwaldes wie Regen über die Butzenscheiben der Häuser der Menschen, sorgte für lange Diskussionen in gedämpftem Tonfall, düstere Blicke und gesenkte Köpfe und flaute nur langsam wieder ab. Ganz verschwand sie nie, da sie oft genug gespeist wurde von weiteren unheilvollen Ereignissen, doch drängte sie sich auch nicht unablässig in die Gedanken, Taten und Worte der Waldelben, die (in einer Zeit, in der die Elben bereits am Schwinden waren), ein tatkräftiges, lebenstüchti ges Volk waren, das gerade in schlimmen Zeiten Stärke, Mut und Ausdauer aufwies, wenn es galt, jene auszuharren.

-----

Will man als ein Eroberer ein besiegtes Volk in die Knie zwingen, so ist es ratsam, die eigenen Armeen zu heißen, im Laufschritt das besiegte Land zu überrennen, dessen Städte im Vorübergehen zu erobern und dem Volk selbst neue Sitten aufzuzwingen, so rasch es nur irgendwie geht. Derart besiegte Völker, so hat die Geschichte gezeigt, verlieren jegliche Hoffnung, jeglichen Widerstandsgeist, und man ist sich in Zukunft vor ihrem organisierten Widerstand oder auch nur ihrer Rache sicher.

Anders ergeht es einem, wenn man einem Volk Stück für Stück entreißt, was es sein eigen nennt. Wehren wird es sich wie ein verwunderter Keiler, von den Hunden der Jagdmeute gestellt, und gleich diesem ist es oftmals in der Lage, furchtbare Wunden dem zu reißen, der sich ihm zu früh nähert. Ja, auf hartnäckigen Widerstand wird man stoßen, solange man einem Volk etwas lässt, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt; und je kleiner der Gegenstand dieses „Lassens"wird, umso erbitterter wird der Kampf darum.

Zudem versäumt man so, die _Hoffnung _in jenem Volk zu entwurzeln, die ja oft als die langlebigste aller Empfindungen beschrieben wird, und die gerade den Menschen zu heroischen Taten beflügeln kann und als eigentliches Motiv vielen seiner Handlungen unterliegt. Ja, Hoffnung ist es, die ein Volk Widerstand leisten lässt, auch dann, wenn die Vernunft den Sieg der fremden Macht längst hätte akzeptieren müssen, und schwieriger zu ersticken ist sie als das Unkraut an den Rändern der Roggen- und Emmerfeldern.

Nun, die Waldelben war so ein Volk, dessen Untergang ein durch und durch verderbter Eroberer plante; und hätte er es vermocht, er hätte Thranduils Höhlenpalast noch heute stürmen lassen und wäre mordend und brennend unter das Waldelbenvolk eingefallen. Nun, dazu waren aber seine Kräfte noch zu schwach (doch wuchsen sie, rasch und vielästig wie die Erlen an einem Flusssaum), und so begnügte er sich damit, es anzugreifen und ihnen in einem zähen Kleinkrieg Stück für Stück dessen zu entreißen, das sie Heimat nannten.

Dass er damit ihren Zorn und ihre erhöhte Wachsamkeit herausforderte, focht ihn nicht weiter an. Mochte auch der durchschnittliche Waldelb durch die dauernden Attacken der Orks, Spinnen und Wölfe noch aufmerksamer, kampfbereiter, zäher und gefährlicher werden, als er ohnehin schon war, erfüllt von der Hoffnung, alles wieder zum besseren zu wenden – er hatte einen Trumpf im Ärmel, gegen den besagter Waldelb weniger bedeutete als der Staub unter dem Stiefel eines Reisenden. Er war nämlich dabei, eben jene Hoffnung, die zäh und kampfeswillig macht, im höchsten der Waldelben, in ihrem König selbst, zu zerstören; wohl wissend, dass nichts den Niedergang eines Volkes schneller herbeizuführen vermag als ein einstmals starkes, vertrauenswürdiges Königshaus, das morsch geworden ist und bröckelt, und gleich einer im Sturm fallenden alten Eiche alles mit sich zu Boden reißt, wenn die letzten Wurzeln reißen.

Doch da greifen wir voraus auf Ereignisse, die so bedeutend sind, dass sie genauer, und sorgfältiger beschrieben werden müssen – auch die Fäden des Schicksals, von denen sie berichten, sind schließlich mit unendlicher Geduld gewebt worden...

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Och, dieses Mal gibt's eigentlich meinerseits nichts zu sagen, ausser der üblichen Review-Bettelei! Kommentare? 3-Buchstaben-Reviews? Ist irgendjemand da draussen? Mein Review-Konto ist mitleiderregend mager...

**Für Elanor: **Zum Glück ist es _dir_ noch nicht verleidet, Rewievs zu schicken, sonst wäre das schon ein bisschen traurig – so nackte Kapitel, ohne den geringsten Kommentar...Was das Tempo betrifft, glaube ich, weiterhin jede Woche updaten zu können: Die nächsten vier Kapitel sind nämlich schon (fast fertig) geschrieben! Leider kann man das vom ganzen Mittelteil nicht behaupten, deswegen das langsame „Ins-Netz-stellen". Nun ja, Thranduil ist natürlich nicht ganz so ahnungslos, was er sich da ins Haus geholt hat, aber wie später einmal Denethor unterschätzt er seinen Fund etwas – und natürlich habe ich mir auch eine Begründung für sein Verhalten ausgedacht...

Die-Autorin-die-ebenfalls-sehr-geehrt-ist-durch-deine-Kommentare!


	8. Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald II: Hin

**Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald II: Hin**

****

Es gibt Raubtiere, deren Jagderfolg einzig auf ihre Fähigkeiten im Tarnen und Anschleichen, in Lautlosigkeit und in ihrer katzenhafter Geduld beruht, und einem blitzschnellen, keinen Raum für Widerstand lassenden Angriff; und Raubtiere, die, ganz auf ihre Stärke und Überlegenheit vertrauend, offen, oft in Rudeln, angreifen, und ihr Opfer zur Strecke bringen, indem sie dessen Furcht ausnützen, es zu ermüden, bis es, geschwächt von sinnlosen Fluchten, kleinen Wunden und Blutverlust, zu keiner Gegenwehr mehr fähig ist.

Genauso wie es unterschiedliche Methoden der Jagd gibt, gibt es unterschiedliche Arten, den Akt der Jagd selbst zu betrachten. Manche, die eine solche beobachten, bemitleiden das Opfer und sind vielleicht imstande, sich in dessen Furcht und Todesangst hineinzuversetzen, ohne jedoch zu vergessen, dass das Töten in der Natur des Raubtieres liegt. Anderen stattdessen fällt schlicht die plumpe Kraft des Bären auf der Jagd, die geschmeidige Schnelligkeit des herabstossenden Falken oder die Schlauheit eines hetzenden Wolfsrudels bewundernd ins Auge.

Es gibt jedoch auch Raubtiere, die töten um des Tötens willen, und die Abscheu und Ekel in jedem Betrachter auslösen. Nichts Schönes mehr ist am Anblick eines Fuchses oder Marders, der sich in ein Hühnerhaus eingeschlichen hat und im Blutrausch mehr der im hilflos ausgelieferten Vögel tötet, als er wegtragen oder verzehren kann! Und doch ist das Befremden, das ein solches Tier auslöst, anders, und weniger intensiv, als es das Entsetzen ist, das einen befällt, wenn man ein Raubtier der eigenen Art in einem solchen Zustand beobachtet, weil dies - wohl eine meist uneingestandene – Ahnung in uns weckt, dass das Potential zu einer solchen mordenden Bestie in uns allen steckt – in einem mehr oder wenig sorgfältig gezimmerten Käfig; und auf die Chance zu einem Ausbruch lauert.

Die Kreatur Gollum jedoch, die in jenen Tagen den Düsterwald heimsuchte, bot jagend zwar einen fast noch hässlicheren Anblick als gewöhnlich, und doch fiel er nicht in die zuletzt skizzierte Kategorie einer reissenden Bestie. Zwar jagte, tötete und verschlang er Fische, Vögel aus ihren Nestern, zitternde Kitze, alles, was er mit seinen langen, kalten, tastenden Fingern ergreifen konnte, (so dunkle Gerüchte selbst unter den nicht so leicht einzuschüchternden Waldelben erweckend), während zugleich doch die Jagd nach Nahrung so unwichtig, so nebensächlich für ihn selbst war und nur dazu diente, seinen mageren, skelettartigen Körper funktionstüchtig zu halten.

Ja, ständig war Gollum auf der Jagd, doch vermochte keine noch so fette Beute seinen Hunger wirklich zu stillen oder seinen Jagdtrieb zu befriedigen, denn die Beute, nach der der einstige Hobbit lechzte, war nicht von Fleisch und Blut.

Ein einziger Ring war sie, klein und eher unscheinbar, und doch hatte sie die unglückliche Kreatur, die sich nach ihm verzehrte, wirksamer geknechtet als es Sklavenketten, aus hundert eisernen Ringen geschmiedet, vermocht hätten.

Überhaupt waren die Rollen in jener Jagd mehr als nur ein bisschen unklar verteilt: Wer nun denn Jäger und wer der eigentliche Gejagte war, lässt sich nicht so einfach beantworten.

-----

Es sprach für das dicht- und weitgespannte Informationsnetz der Elben, das auszubauen und zu festigen besonders Beldàuil sich eingesetzt hatte (es war jedoch Ferêryn, der die dazu nötigen Kontakte geknüpft hatte), dass ihnen mit seiner Hilfe Gollums Schleichen durch den Düsterwald gewahr wurde, obwohl jener auf seiner Wanderung ihr Gebiet nur streifte. Die Kunde seines Auftauchens jedoch ging unter in einem Meer von anderen, dringlicheren schlechten Nachrichten; wie das Auftauchen von Mutterkorn sich dem Auge des Bauern entzieht, dessen Roggen ohnehin schon von einem Sommersturm geknickt und zu Boden geschlagen wurde, und er diesem kleinen Übel wenig Beachtung schenkt, bis ihm dann eine schwarze Ernte die Augen öffnet.

Indem die Waldelben Gollum und den Gerüchten über ihn wenig Beachtung schenkten (hatten sie doch alle Hände voll zu tun, ihr Land gegen marodisierende Orks zu verteidigen), passierte er ungehindert den Rand ihres Reiches, und selbst den Orks, falls sie ihn denn gesichtet hatten, war diese hässliche Kreatur zu ausgezehrt, zu fleischlos erschienen, um ihnen eine lohnende Beute abzugeben. Elben (und wer und was auch immer das Unglück hatte, ihnen in die Fänge zu laufen) waren da ein ganz anderes Kaliber!

So schleppte sich, zog und kroch Gollum denn weiter, ohne dass jemand je die Natur seiner Wanderung oder gar deren Ziel erfragt hätte, und deshalb verbanden sich einige Fasern, die bisher lose dagelegen hatten wie die Gräten eines von Gollum halb verzehrten Fisches, zu einem Faden, der eigentlich nie gewebt hätte werden dürfen.

-----

Es war eine finstere, sternenlose Nacht, so finster, wie es nur wenige Nächte im tiefsten Winter sind, und ihr Dunkel weckte selbst in Legolas, dem die Empfindung von Kälte, von der die Menschen erzählten, eigentlich fremd war, eine Ahnung davon, was es hiess zu frieren. Oder war es ganz einfach die Nervosität und Unruhe, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er, am frühen Nachmittag vom Training der Bogenschützen zurückkehrend, das Zimmer seines Vaters verlassen vorgefunden hatte, die ihn innerlich erschauern liess? Hatte sich doch sein Vater zuvor drei Tage lang mehr oder weniger geweigert, jenes zu verlassen, seit der Minute, in der es augenscheinlich geworden war, dass die Patrouille aus dem Nordosten (zwölf Mann war sie stark gewesen!) nicht wie abgesprochen zurückkehren würde.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er immer dort, fast ängstlich, der ausgeschickten Reiter geharrt, und sich jeweils schweigend und grimmig die Berichte der Patrouillenführer angehört, wenn sie zurückgekehrt waren, doch jetzt, da die sehnlichst erwarteten Elben beim Höhlenpalast angekommen waren, da war er nicht aufzufinden.

Geduldig hatte der Jäger, der die Gruppe angeführt hatte, auf seinen König gewartet, obwohl er erschöpft und müde schien und seine Bewegungen etwas von ihrer Geschmeidigkeit verloren hatten, und schliesslich hatte Legolas sich seiner erbarmt und sich dessen Schilderung angehört, um ihn dann seiner Wege ziehen zu lassen. Die Berichte waren an sich beunruhigend genug gewesen – mehr und mehr Orks waren dieser Tage gesichtet worden, und eine Rotte von ihnen hatte die Elben in einen Kampf verwickelt – doch die Abwesenheit seines Vaters beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, zumal er ahnte, was es war, das seinen Vater zurückhielt.

Er hatte kaum den Raum seines Vaters verlassen, aufgewühlt und seltsam ermüdet von den (sich im übrigen immer gleichenden) Berichten der Jäger, die von Orks, Orks und noch mehr Orks (und jetzt, im Winter, auch von hungrigen Wolfsrudeln) handelten, und sich auf den Weg gemacht, seine düsteren Vorahnungen zu bestätigen; als er Ferêryn vor sich auf dem Gang sah. Ferêryn trug noch immer seine Reisekleidung, die verschmutzt und mitgenommen aussah (Die Valar allein mochten wissen, wo er sich die ganze Zeit herumgetrieben hatte!), und hatte sich augenscheinlich nicht gross die Zeit genommen, sich umzuziehen.

Legolas´ Freude, den Bruder unversehrt zu sehen (Dessen konnte man sich nicht mehr sicher sein, nicht in jenen Tagen) erlosch jedoch rasch, als jener ihm halb niedergeschlagen, halb nachsichtig zulächelte und wissend fragte: „Unterwegs zum Turmzimmer, kleiner Bruder? Den Weg dahin kannst du dir sparen. Ich habe das Licht von Fackeln in ihm gesehen, als ich ankam."

Legolas seufzte und senkte unglücklich den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft..." setzte er an, brach aber gleich wieder ab, weil er nicht wusste, was genau er gehofft hatte. Dass Thranduil in seinem Arbeitszimmer war? Oder dass er es nicht war? Seit er und Ferêryn es sich angewohnt hatten (wann hatten sie eigentlich damit angefangen?) einen abendlichen Kontrollgang, wie sie es unter sich nannten, zu ihres Vaters Räumen zu machen, stellte er sich jene Frage, vor deren Antwort er sich fürchtete.

Fand er seinen Vater dort vor, bot dieser meist einen fast schmerzhaften Anblick, wie er so dasass, ruhig und doch ruhelos, die Stirne sorgenvoll gerunzelt, den Blick abwesend und doch prüfend auf die tanzenden Flammen seines Kamins gerichtet, meist schweigsam, ja fast verstockt, als wolle er seine Sorgen mit niemandem teilen. Manchmal jedoch, besonders wenn er dem schweren Rotwein zugesprochen hatte (einer, der normalerweise nur zu grossen Festen und Anlässen gereicht wurde), da sprudelten Worte, Gedanken und Fragen, bangende, bohrende Fragen aus ihm heraus wie zu lange aufgestautes Wasser aus einem geborstenen Damm. Jene wuchsen bald an zu einem Strom aus Sorge und Selbstvorwürfen, der selbst diejenigen, die zuhörten und versuchten, Trost und Beistand zu bieten (kurz, der Fels in der Brandung zu sein, der Thranduil früher einmal gewesen war), aufpassen mussten, nicht davon weggespült zu werden, selbst kein Ufer mehr zu finden und in einem Meer von Unsicherheiten zu ertrinken.

Das heisst, er oder Ferêryn waren es, die einen schweigenden oder sich in Selbstzweifeln quälenden Vater vorfanden, wenn sie Thranduil aufsuchten. Betrat hingegen Beldàuil dessen Kammer, sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus! Meist konnte man dann die Minuten an einer Hand abzählen, die es dauerte, bis die Stimmen hinter verschlossenen Türen, die zuerst drängend, leise, murmelnd gewesen waren, lauter wurden, gleich dem Wind, der einem Kletterer erst auf dem Gipfel des Berges mit voller Gewalt entgegenschlägt; und dieselbe Handvoll Minuten mochte vergehen, bis man den lautgewordenen Stimmen auch Misstöne entnehmen konnte, die Sturm und Streit signalisierten.

Ein Zuhörer vor verschlossenen Türen brauchte gar nicht erst zu lauschen, um zu erfahren, um was es in dem Streit ging – zum ersten war die Lautstärke der Streitenden gross genug, dass man keiner Elbenohren bedurfte, sie zu verstehen, und zum zweiten kannte mittlerweile jeder Elb im Düsterwald den Kern des Zerwürfnisses zwischen Thranduil und seinem ältesten Sohn.

Jener Kern war die Anzahl und Grösse der Patrouillen, die das Königshaus ausschickte, um den Höhlenpalast und dessen umliegende Ebenen gegen die Orks zu sichern. Hatte Thranduil sie früher noch selbst, stark bewaffnet und zahlreich, ausgeschickt, die Grenzen zu sichern, so war es jetzt nur noch Beldàuil, der mit gewohnter Stur- und Hartnäckigkeit auf diesen Ausritten beharrte, selbst als es unsicher geworden war, ob die ausgeschickten Reiter je zurückkehren würden.

Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als jene Patrouille, angeführt von dem alten Freund Thranduils, nicht zum Höhlenpalast zurückgekehrt war, und keine Spur mehr je von ihr gefunden worden war, seit jenem Tag hatte der Elbenkönig, augenscheinlich erschütterter, als er sich dies eingestehen mochte, die Zahl der Soldaten, die die Grenzen bewachten, stetig verringert; und schliesslich wäre, hätte Beldàuil nicht so vehement darauf beharrt, fast niemand je mehr ausgeschickt worden zu sehen, was im Düsterwald vor sich ging.

Dies war der Kern ihres Zerwürfnisses; das eigentlich ein weit grösseres Ausmass hatte, als es sich die Streitenden selbst eingestehen mochten, beruhte es doch auf zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Denkhaltungen, was den Schutz und das Überleben des Waldelbenvolkes betraf, eine Verantwortung, die sich Thranduil und Beldàuil früher so selbstverständlich und einträchtig geteilt hatten.

Beldàuil war in seiner direkten (die manche gar als aggressiv bezeichnen mochten) Art, mit Problemen umzugehen, gleich einer Wespenkönigin, die ihre Soldaten angreifen lässt, sobald sich jemand auch nur ihrem Nest nähert, also jemand, der eine Entscheidung gerne durch eine Konfrontation erzwingt; während Thranduil mehr einer Bienenkönigin glich, die in einer Notlage ihr Volk sammelt, es nicht mehr ausfliegen und ihr Nest mit deren Körper schützen lässt.

Dies war früher jedoch anders gewesen; und hätte jemand anders als Thranduil jene Haltung gezeigt, hätte Beldàuil sie auch akzeptieren können, nicht aber bei seinem eigenen Vater, der früher selten Zögern gezeigt hatte.

Das waren die Dinge, über die Vater und Sohn sich stritten, und wartete der Zuhörer noch ein wenig länger, wurde er in den meisten Fällen zusätzlich noch mit dem Knall der Türe belohnt, die Beldàuil, das Gesicht unbewegt, aber mit zornigen Augen, hinter sich zuwarf. Dann aber machte man sich besser aus dem Staub, denn einer Begegnung mit Beldàuil, wenn er in Zorn geraten war, dass war etwas, das man tunlichst vermied!

Hielt sich Thranduil hingegen im Turmzimmer auf, dann war er alleine dort, und mochte vor sich hinbrüten wie ein menschlicher, versehrter Kriegsveteran, dessen Erzählungen nicht mehr unterhaltend genug waren, um etwas für die trockene Kehle und einen Platz am Herdfeuer abzukriegen.

Legolas senkte erneut den Kopf. Es schmerzte, sich seinen Vater so brütend vorzustellen, es schmerzte, ihn brütend zu sehen, und ganz besonders schmerzte es, ihn im Streit mit Beldàuil zu sehen! Da war es ganz egal, wo der Elbenkönig sich aufhielt – Legolas machte sich Sorgen um seinen Vater, und manchmal holten jene ihn ein, stellten ihn, und dann sah er die Zukunft dunkler, als es selbst die Nacht war, die draussen herrschte, und nicht einmal die freundlich-aufmunternden Worte seines Bruders und dessen tröstliche, wenn auch nur kurze Berührung, vertrieben diese Schatten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Immer noch ziemlich deskriptiv, das ganze. Ich wundere mich langsam selber, wie lange ich das noch so hinziehen kann. (Lange, denke ich). Ich arbeite aber gerade am actionreichen Mittelteil und würde mich über Kommentare _wirklich _sehr freuen. Weniger Reviews als Kommentare...das ist schon ein wenig traurig...schnüff...

**Für Elanor: **Die düstere Stimmung meinerseits über die wenigen Kommentare hast du jedenfalls wirksam vertrieben :-)! Wie immer freu ich mich sehr über deine Reviews, weil sie mir immer bestätigen, dass die Punkte, die für die Erzählung wichtig sind, herauslesbar sind! Nun, die Entwicklung Thranduils wird natürlich noch eine grosse Rolle spielen im weiteren Geschehen, aber _ganz _so schlimm wie Denethor wird es ihm natürlich nicht ergehen. (Nur schon deswegen, weil er mein Lieblingselb ist!) Bis Mitte November hoffe ich natürlich auch, weitere 2-3 Kapitel fertig zu haben, so dass das Lesevergnügen noch etwas weiter reicht. Emmer ist übrigens tatsächlich eine (dem Dinkel verwandte) nicht allzu ertragsreiche alte Weizenart...


	9. Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald III: Zur...

**Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald III: Von Turmzimmern und fehlenden Worten**

Das Turmzimmer! Als eines der letzten Fletts, die bei den Waldelben noch benutzt wurden, lag es, in einigem Abstand zum Höhlenpalast, eingebettet in der Krone einer mächtigen Eiche, das Zimmer, von dem Legolas und Ferêryn (mit einem unverkennbar besorgten Tonfall) eben noch gesprochen hatten. Ursprünglich mochte es ein Wachtzimmer gewesen sein (noch heute konnte man von ihm aus die unmittelbare Umgebung des Höhlenpalastes überblicken), vielleicht auch einmal ein Wohnhaus, doch heute wurde es vor allem als Aussichtsturm benutzt, von dem die Elben, längst an das Leben in einem Höhlensystem gewohnt, dennoch rege Gebrauch machten, um den Sternen, die sie liebten, näher zu sein, oder dem Rauschen der Blätter in den Baumwipfeln zu lauschen, wenn der Wind sie streifte.

In den letzten Jahren hatte es zudem eine zunehmende Bedeutung als Refugium erfahren, in das sich Thranduil zurückzog, wenn er Ruhe und Einsamkeit suchte, um schlechte Nachrichten zu überdenken. In dem Masse, in dem es den Elbenkönig vermehrt anzog, suchten es die anderen Elben weniger auf, unwillig, ihren König in seinem Brüten zu stören (Thranduil reagierte auf Störungen fast ebenso ungnädig wie Beldàuil), und so hatte es einen erneuten Bedeutungswandel erfahren, indem es schliesslich zum zweiten, hochgelegenen Arbeitszimmer des Königs geworden war, kaum frequentiert von anderen.

Dass es auch die Rolle eines Palantirturmes, wie sie die Menschen einst gekannt hatten, übernommen hatte, davon mochte ausser dem Elbenkönig selbst niemand etwas ahnen...

-----

Legolas und Ferêryn hatten natürlich recht mit ihrer Annahme, dass Thranduil sich im Turmzimmer befand, doch insofern irrten sie sich, wenn sie angenommen hatten, dass er dort alleine war. Er war es heute nicht, und er war es auch viele Male zuvor nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich in der Gesellschaft dessen befunden, den alle Waldelben dort am allerwenigsten vermutet hätten: In der seines Sohnes Beldàuil.

Ja, der älteste Sohn des Elbenkönigs war da mit seinem Vater, und wenn sie sich zuvor auch zerstritten hatten, so merkte man es ihnen jetzt nicht an, wie sie still beieinander sassen, mit benommenen, grauen Gesichtern, wie man es von Leuten kennt, die aus heiterem Himmel eine schlechte Nachricht erhalten, oder etwas entgegenblicken, dem sie sich nicht stellen wollen, aber auch nicht entgehen können.

Jene hatten sie auch erhalten, ausgehend von dem schwarzen Stein, der auf einem mit einem Tuch bedeckten Tisch stand, inmitten des mit Teppichen und Möbeln geschmückten Raumes. Nicht übermässig gross, nicht übermässig auffällig war er, und doch dominierte er den Raum vollständig, so vollständig, wie er die Gedanken der Elben beherrschte, die jetzt in dem von Fackeln erhellten Raum vor ihm sassen.

Der Stille, die jetzt, nach der Befragung des Palantirs, zwischen Vater und Sohn herrschte, haftete nicht jene Kälte an, die oft einem Streit zu folgen pflegt, wenn beide Kontrahenten unwillig oder zu stolz sind, eine Versöhnung herbeizuführen. Es war vielmehr eine Stille jener Art, wie sie sich zwischen jenen ausbreitet, die sich nicht durch Worte, sondern durch ihre blosse gegenseitige Anwesenheit Stärke und Trost spenden, wie man es etwa bei einem Begräbnis beobachten kann oder unter Kriegswitwen, die auf die Rückkehr ihrer Männer warten.

Beide hatten sie nicht über das gesprochen, was der Stein (oder vielmehr Sauron, der ihn benutzte) ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, so dass man es hier nur ansatzweise wiedergeben kann, doch lässt es sich leicht erahnen, zieht man die Charaktere von Thranduil und seinem Sohn in Betracht.

Unzweifelhaft sah Beldàuil Versagen. In welcher Form er ein solches sah, muss offen bleiben, doch legt es der Verlauf späterer Ereignisse nahe, dass es sich wohl um ein Versagen militärischer Natur handelte. Nun, Beldàuil war ein Elb, der sich sehr stark über seine eigenen Leistungen definierte, etwas, das bewies, dass er bei weitem nicht so arrogant war wie von vielen angenommen (sonst hätte er sich seinen Wert nicht ständig von neuem beweisen müssen); und da er ein „Versagen"nicht kannte, liess allein die Vorstellung davon ihn, den sonst so Unerschütterlichen, erblassen.

Ja, die Furcht vor dem Versagen war es, die den ältesten Sohn des Elbenkönigs eigentlich antrieb, aus jeder seiner Tätigkeiten als einer der ersten hervorzugehen; und unter Versagen, da verstand er einerseits, den Vater zu enttäuschen (etwas, das ihm wohl kaum je gelingen würde, denn die Zuneigung Thranduils zu ihm war tiefer, als ihr ständiges Streiten es erahnen liess), und andererseits (was wiederum sehr einfach war) sich selbst in seinen eigenen Ansprüchen.

Auch Beldàuil trug, ganz wie sein Vater, in sich die Ideale eines weissen Ritters, die zu erfüllen schwierig sind, und die Diskrepanz zwischen dem, was er (in einer im Grunde jungenhaften Weise) zu sein wünschte, und dem, was er war, schmerzte ihn wie eine unter dem Schorf noch eitrige Wunde.

Andererseits war Beldàuil einsichtig genug zu wissen, dass er in den Augen vieler ein solch weisser Ritter war, heldenhaft, edelmütig und unbesiegbar; und dass ihm viele Elben auf seinen Ruf hin bedenkenlos in jeden Kampf folgen würden. Früher hatte ihn diese Erkenntnis stolz gemacht. Heute füllte sie sein Herz mit Angst. Was würde sein, wenn er bei einer solchen Gelegenheit _versagen_ würde?

_Versagen, versagen, versagen... _

Dieses eine Wort, dieser eine Gedanke verfolgte ihn mittlerweile unablässig, beharrlich wie ein guter Jagdhund die Fährte eines schweissenden Wildes, und löste jedes Mal ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Schläfen aus.

_Versagen versagen versagen..._

Und nie hätte Beldàuil über seine Angst zu sprechen vermocht, denn jegliches Wort darüber hätte die Maske, die Rüstung des furchtlosen weissen Ritters, die er trug, brüchig gemacht; und zu leicht wäre es dann für jeden Gegner gewesen, ihn mit einem gezielten Lanzenstoss aus dem Sattel zu heben und vom Sockel zu stossen, auf dem zu stehen er doch all seine Kräfte aufgewandt hatte; und es im Grunde genommen immer noch tat.

Auch Thranduil sah Versagen, wenn auch in etwas reiferer Weise, indem er sein Augenmerk nicht hauptsächlich auf den persönlichen Schmerz eines solchen richtete, sondern (was bestimmt noch qualvoller war) auf dessen Konsequenzen.

Was der Elbenkönig (neben anderen Dingen) im Palantir vor allem sah, war Kälte und Gesichter. Er sah einen Düsterwald, dunkel und nebelverhangen, in dem die lichten Kronen der Buchen und Eichen den lichtverschlingenden Zipfeln von Fichten und Eiben gewichen waren, und einen Wald, in dem noch das letzte Licht von epiphytischen Farnen und Moosen verschluckt wurde, bevor es noch den Boden berühren konnte. Er sah ihn im Griffe eines allumfassenden Winters ächzen, sah Eis, Nordwind und Schneegewirbel – und manchmal wurde aus den tanzenden Flocken vor seinen Augen ein Reigen aus Gesichtern, die aufblitzten, um gleich darauf wieder zu vergehen, und angstvoll verzerrte Gesichter, gezeichnete, blutige und erfrorene Gesichter waren darunter, die alle ihm bekannt waren (einige davon liebte er gar), und sie alle hatten mit dem Düsterwald aus dem Palantir nur eines gemeinsam – sie waren bar jeglichen Lebens.

Thranduil war vernünftig genug zu wissen, dass ihm der Palantir nur eine Möglichkeit der Zukunft zeichnete, in raschen, gleichgültigen, schwarzen Pinselstrichen, doch sah er sich und sein Volk mit Riesenschritten daraufhin zueilen; und (vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit er König der Waldelben geworden war) fand er das Mittel nicht, diese Schritte in eine andere Richtung zu lenken oder sie zumindest zu hemmen, wie es seine Pflicht gewesen wäre und wie es in seiner Verantwortung lag.

Ihm war, als würde das Gewicht der Leben all der Besitzer dieses Reigens aus Gesichtern, den er gesehen hatte, in eine Waagschale geworfen, die unaufhaltsam zu seinen Ungunsten sank, so sehr er sich auch dagegen bemühte; und jeder Versuch seinerseits, dieses Sinken aufzuhalten, war zum Scheitern verurteilt; und diese Erkenntnis, dass er seine Pflicht nicht zu erfüllen vermochte, war für ihn qualvoller, als es selbst die Abreise seiner Frau gewesen war, und nie hätte er darüber mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen vermocht.

Und so starrten sie sich denn an, Vater und Sohn, fast lauernd, taxierend, wie es jemand tut, der einem Fremden begegnet, dessen Kräfte und Absichten er nicht einzuschätzen weiss, und jeder versuchte zu erahnen, was der andere gesehen, gehört und gefühlt hatte, denn wenn auch keiner von ihnen darüber sprach, so konnten sie doch beide sehen, dass ihr Gegenüber aufgewühlt war, Beldàuil daran, dass seines Vaters Finger unbewusst, in nervösen Bewegungen, seine rechte Hand massierten, etwas, das er nur tat, wenn er erregt (oder gelangweilt) war, und Thranduil konnte es sehen an den starren grauen Augen seines Sohnes, in denen noch immer eine Spur Angst nachhallte, in den Augen von jemandem also, der sonst weder Tod noch Verderben fürchtete.

Sie sprachen nicht, denn hätten sie es getan, wären nur Halbwahrheiten und beschönigende Wörter zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht worden; und obwohl gerade Thranduil ein Meister darin war, Worte als Wegweiser zu verwenden, die seinen Gegenüber in die Richtung lockten, in die er ihn haben wollte, so war er doch noch nicht so weit, seinen eigenen Sohn zu belügen, der ihm immer eine Stütze und ein treuer Ratgeber gewesen war.

Und so sahen sie sich an und sprachen nicht; und viel Unheil erwuchs aus ihrem Schweigen, wie die Sprachlosigkeit überhaupt viel Leid verursachen kann in dieser Welt.

-----

Es liegt in der Natur von schlimmen Dingen, dass sie oft gerade dann zurückkehren, wenn man sie überwunden zu haben glaubt. Irgendwann einmal – Wochen, ja Monate waren vergangen- da begann es erneut, jenes Schleichen und Kriechen des blutsaugenden Wesens, das den Düsterwald schon einmal heimgesucht hatte, und diesmal fing es im Süden an.

Wieder war es, trotz den rasch wiederaufflackernden Gerüchten über die Sichtungen jenes unheimlichen Wesens, an sich harmlos, was besagte hässliche Kreatur tat, harmlos für alle ausser den kleinen, wehrlosen oder unbewachten Geschöpfe des Waldes, und weniger von ihnen mussten ihr Leben dieses Mal lassen, zum Teil, weil Gollum den Belangen dessen, was einmal sein Körper gewesen war, noch weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, zum andern, weil er sich selber die Jagd verdarb.

Gollum jagte nicht mehr lautlos, wie er dies auf dem Hinweg getan hatte, mit verbitterter Anspannung im Herzen, nein, er murmelte vor sich hin die ganze Zeit, gab glucksende Laute von sich und krähte ab und zu vor Vergnügen, ähnlich einem Kind, das mit süssem Brei gefüttert wird. Auf seinem hageren Gesicht lag ein grotesk und unheimlich wirkender Ausdruck der Freude. Oft wanderten seine langen, klammen Finger in eine der Löcher, die sein zerlumpter Lendenschurz aufwies, betasteten etwas, und dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Miene, wie man sie eigentlich nur noch von religiösen Fanatikern kennt.

Ja, Gollum war glücklich, so glücklich, wie es seine finstere Seele überhaupt zu sein vermochte, als er den Düsterwald nach Norden hin durchquerte, so dass ihm die Zeit bedeutungslos wurde und wie im Rausch verging.

Ja, entrückend, berauschend und atemberaubend ein solch ekstasicher Zustand des Glück sein mag, er birgt doch eine Gefahr in sich: Der Sturz daraus ist tief, und manchmal unerträglich, und viel von dem einstmals guten, das in Gollum wohl gesteckt haben mochte, zerbrach dabei in tausend Scherben, als er eben jenen Fall erlitt und dasjenige verlor, an dem er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens hing. Dass er den Ring schon einmal verloren hatte und ihn unter unendlichen Mühen wiedergewonnen hatte, nur um ihn dann erneut zu verlieren, verlieh seinem Verlust eine zusätzliche Schärfe; und der Schmerz und das Entsetzen des kläglichen Geschöpfs müssen fürchterlich gewesen sein.

Er hätte den Ring wohl auch nicht verloren, wäre er nicht eines Tages in die Nähe einer elbischen Patrouille gelangt, die von Beldàuil selbst geleitet wurde. Einer der Jäger, der mit ihm unterwegs war, hatte die Überreste eines gerissenen Moorhuhns entdeckt und den Sohn des Königs darauf aufmerksam gemacht, da er sich nicht schlüssig darüber wurde, welche Kreatur seine Beute auf diese Weise zu verzehren pflegte. Nun, auch Beldàuil wurde es nicht, und somit war sein Interesse (so ziemlich alles Aussergewöhnliche umfassend) geweckt und das Schicksal Gollums besiegelt.

Beldàuil und die Jäger begannen, sich nach dem ihnen unbekannten Raubtier umzusehen (Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob noch eine weitere Kreatur aus der Hexenküche Dol Guldurs übrig geblieben und ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war!) und Gollum hatte, wenn auch nicht eine deutliche, dann doch eine lesbare Fährte hinterlassen.

Es sei ihm zugestanden: Rasch liess er sich nicht fassen, als er seiner Verfolger gewahr wurde, und er war listiger als eine Ratte beim Versuch, sie abzuschütteln, unfassbar wie ein glitschiger Fisch und wendig wie ein Wiesel, wenn es darum ging, plötzlich im Unterholz zu verschwinden, dass selbst Elbenaugen Mühe hatten, ihm zu folgen. Ja, Gollum schlug Haken wie ein Hase, zitterte dabei wie Blätter der Espe im Wind und zeterte wie eine Elster, während Tränen der hilflosen Wut und Furcht seine hageren Wangen herabrollten.

Doch es half alles nichts – Elben sind gute Spürhunde, und die Waldelben mehr noch als andere – ganz nahe der Wasser des Schwarzen Flusses, mit dem schon Bilbo und seine Begleiter so unerfreulich Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten, da hatten die Elben unter Beldàuil Gollum gestellt und derart in die Enge getrieben, dass selbst er, der den Besitz des Ringes wohl über sein Leben stellte, ihnen nicht mehr zu entkommen vermochte.

Doch noch gab sich Gollum, der alles zu verlieren hatte, nicht geschlagen.

Vielleicht war es die dunklen Fluten des Schwarzflusses, die trügerisch träge über finsteren Torfboden sich ergossen, die seine ebenso schwarze Seele anzogen, vielleicht war sein Sprung auch nur der letzte verzweifelte Versuch einer Flucht – mit einem Plumpsen tauchte Gollum in den Fluss des Vergessens, und als er mit einem Japsen wieder aus dem trüben Wasser auftauchte, das über seinem Kopf zusammengeschlagen war, da hatte jenes jeden Gedanken an Flucht, und überhaupt jede Regung seines Verstandes, gelähmt, und Gollum schlief, und nass sah er noch erbärmlicher aus als üblich mit seinem spärlichen Haar, das an seinem Kopf klebte, und den erschlafften Lidern über hohl glotzenden Augen.

Den elbischen Jägern, die ihn aus dem Fluss zogen, war er jedenfalls zuwider, und nur unwillig untersuchten sie die Lumpen, die er an seinem Körper trug, doch konnte ihnen der goldene Ring, der so schlecht zu der widerlichen Kreatur zu passen schien, die ihn bei sich führte, auch so nicht entgehen, und so kam es, dass Gollums einzige Liebe, zu der sein erkaltetes Herz noch fähig war, von ihm genommen wurde, nachdem er sie so mühsam und unter solchen Opfern zurückerrungen hatte, und in ungleich edlere Hände gelangte, als sie sich bisher befunden hatte.

Es war nur natürlich, dass Beldàuil den Ring an sich nahm, nicht etwa, weil ihm als Prinzen ein grösserer Teil der Jagdbeute zugestanden wäre (dies war keineswegs der Fall), sondern weil der Besitz des Ringes seinen Begleitern nichts bedeutete, und auch Beldàuil dachte nicht einen Augenblick daran, ihn für sich zu behalten. Mochte der Ring auch jene wenigen habgierigen Saiten anrühren, die er tief in seinem Herzen besass, so wie die Hände eines Harfespielers die Saiten seines Instrumentes, so trug er sich doch schon vom ersten Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, ihn seinem Vater zu bringen, dessen Vorliebe für Schmuck und Edelsteine ihm schon oft ein belustigtes Lächeln entlockt hatte.

Hatte er sich nicht noch vor ihrem Aufbruch wieder einmal mit Thranduil gestritten, weil dieser sie nicht hatte ziehen lassen wollen? Vielleicht würde es der Ring vermögen (obwohl er ein kleines, unscheinbares Ding war verglichen mit den Schätzen, die sein Vater sonst besass), des Elbenkönigs Laune verbessern...

Und mit diesem Gedanken hiess er die Jäger seiner Patrouille, den Weg zurück zum Höhlenpalast einzuschlagen, und leichter zumute war ihm als an jenem Tag, als er zu ihrem Erkundungsritt aufgebrochen war, die zugleich wütenden und besorgten Blicke seines Vaters bohrend in seinem Rücken. Gollum aber, die Kreatur, die den seltsamen Ring bei sich getragen hatte, den hiess er mitzunehmen, über den Rücken eines ihrer Pferde geworfen wie ein Sack Getreide, wohl wissend, dass er dem Tode geweiht gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihn schlafend zurückgelassen, und obwohl er ihm abscheulich schien, hatte er doch nichts getan, um in seinen Augen den Tod zu verdienen.

Obwohl es wahrscheinlich schon Zufall zu nennen ist, betrachtet man die Art und Weise, wie der Ring in Thranduils Hände geriet, so fiel er dann doch auf weniger zufällig sorgfältig bereiteten Boden in dessen Herz, auf dem nun nur zu bald eine böse Saat zu spriessen begann; und als jene hoch und ausgereift war, da war zeitgleich auch der zweite Faden des Schicksals, der zum Untergang der Waldelben führen sollte, fertig geknüpft.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Yuhuu! Mit meiner Reviewzahl geht's aufwärts! grinsundhändereibundhoffdassessoweitergeht Nein, im Ernst, Reviews anyone? Ich frage das (nicht ausschliesslich) aus Eitelkeit, sondern bin echt gespannt, ob und wie der Text ankommt...jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Kapitel ins Netz stelle! Ich bin nämlich oft (ehrlich!) unsicher, ob z. Bsp. der Stil sich gleich bleibt, nicht zu pathetisch wird usw. usf... deshalb die ständige Bettelei um Kommentare!

**Für Zarina: **Tut es! Tut es! Reviews machen in der Tat glücklich! Sonst würde man auch nicht tausendmal am Firmencomputer nachgucken, ob was eingetrudelt ist...Auch für dein „Stillob"bin ich echt dankbar (DANKE! DANKE!), weil ich nie weiss, ob der nicht zu verschlungen, zu pathetisch etc. pp. ist (vergleiche oben)! Es geht jetzt auch noch ein bisschen deskriptiv weiter, und updaten tue ich eigentlich jeden Samstag (solange mir halt der Stoffvorrat nicht ausgeht...)

**Für Elanor: **Eigentlich brauche ich ja auch nicht mehr Reviews als deines, um mitzukriegen, was ich wissen muss, um weiterzuschreiben, weil Du immer genau die Essenz dessen erkennst, worauf ich jeweils mit dem neuesten Kapitel hinauswill; und auch etwaige Lücken würdest du wohl perfekt erkennen. Dazu kommt dann noch jeweils das Stillob – was könnte sich ein Schreiberling sonst noch wünschen? Mir fehlen dieses Mal doch glatt die Worte, meinen Dank gebührend auszudrücken, so dass ich´s mit einem einfachen „Danke schön"belasse...

**Für Liderphin: **Hihi, das ist schon fast zuviel der Ehre für mich, da ich Neigungen zu Grössenwahnsinn habe, wenn ich zuviel Lob bekomme – ich nehms aber trotzdem seeeehr gerne entgegen (sichverbeugundapplausentgegennehm ) Da werde ich mich wohl im Gegenzug mit dem Schreiben ein bisschen beeilen müssen...leider gelingen mir natürlich nicht alle Passagen wie der Prolog, aber ich bemüh mich redlich – besonders wenn's dafür so nette Reviews gibt!


	10. Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald IV: Die ...

**Die Höhlenfestung im Düsterwald IV: Die Schatten werden länger**

Abendsonne fiel durch das trotz der beissenden Kälte weitgeöffnete Fenster des kleinen Raumes und tastete sich mit goldenen Fingern über seine hölzernen Wände, Teppiche und die wenigen Möbel und liess die Kristallflasche mit Wein, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, rot aufleuchten, bis schliesslich jemand ans Fenster trat, angelockt von ihrem orangefarbenen Verglühen, und ihr so den Eintritt verwehrte.

Thranduil, König der Waldelben vom Düsterwald, lehnte sich gegen einen Fensterflügel des Turmzimmers und überblickte die vor Nässe schwarzen Baumkronen, die sich vor seinen Augen endlos erstreckten und die sein Reich ausmachten.

Feuerüberhaucht, so schienen sie im Abendlicht, mächtig und unerschütterlich, die Bäume, alt wie die Zeit selber, und nichts regte sich in ihnen, ausser wenn ein gelegentlicher Windhauch ihre nackten Äste sacht erzittern liess. Dann wisperten die Bäume, und ihre Worte vermischten sich mit dem Singen des Windes zu einem Abendlied von zarter und unaufdringlicher Schönheit, das die Herzen aller gefangen nimmt, die es je vernehmen.

Sein Klang erfüllte Thranduils Herz mit Frieden. Die sinkende Sonne tat es nicht.

„Du Narr!"schalt er sich, und Angst kroch in ihm hoch, bitter wie Galle und besitzergreifend wie ein Habgieriger über einem Haufen Gold, doch noch redete er sich erfolgreich ein, dass es der kalte Winterwind war, der ihn hatte erschauern lassen, und nicht der bereits sehr tiefe Stand der Sonne.

_Wo ist mein Sohn geblieben? Warum kehrt Beldàuil nicht von seiner Mission zurück?_

Nagend und bohrend kehrten diese Fragen in die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zurück, wühlten sich darin ein wie die Pferdeegel aus den moorigen Teichen am Schwarzfluss in die Glieder derjenigen, die ihnen Gelegenheit dazu boten. Sie lösten einen scharfen Schmerz aus, den selbst der Anblick der Abendruhe im Düsterwald nicht zu überlagern vermochte – dies vermochte nur der noch schärfere Schmerz einer weiteren Frage.

_Warum habe ich ihn nicht aufgehalten, als er sein Vorhaben geschildert hat? _

Denn unter den vielen toten Gesichtern, die ihn der Palantir hatte sehen lassen (und deren Anblick ihn selbst im Wachen und Schlafen verfolgten) war auch dasjenige seines Sohnes gewesen; und wenn sich auch Thranduil längst nicht bewusst an alles erinnerte, was seinem Geist an Bildern eingeträufelt worden war wie Gift einem arglosen Opfer, so sah er doch immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge das tote Gesicht Beldàuils, die schönen Züge starr, das Haar rauhreifgekrönt, die scharfen grauen Augen gebrochen, wie er leblos auf dem winterlichen Boden lag; mit niemanden, der sich seiner annahm als der Nordwind, der ihn behutsam, geduldig und furchtbar gleichgültig zudeckte unter einer Decke aus glitzernden Schneekristallen.

_Wie er diese langen und endlosen Winternächte hasste!_

Wenn der Schmerz über dem Verlust eines Kindes dem Dolchstoss eines gelungenen Mörders gleichkam (auch wenn er nur die Seele traf), dann würde der Schmerz über den Verlust eines Kindes, an dem man sich _schuldig _fühlte, zumindest dem gleichkommen, der ein Töter auslöst, der eine gezackte Klinge verwendet.

Nichts regte sich im nächtlichen Düsterwald, kein plötzliches, warnendes Fuchsbellen oder Eulengeschrei kündigte die so lang ersehnte Rückkehr von Beldàuil und seinen Begleitern an.

Thranduil fühlte eine irritierende, irrationale Wut darüber in sich aufsteigen. Er bekämpfte sie nicht, ersetzte sie doch die jetzt nahezu unerträgliche Furcht in ihm (als würden beide Gefühle nicht nebeneinander bestehen können), und sie überflutete ihn mit einer Welle von Energie und Entschlossenheit, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, liess ihn die Schultern straffen und den Kopf heben in einer Art, wie es die Waldelben an ihm bewunderten und gleichzeitig fürchteten.

„_Ich _werde nicht derjenige sein, der fällt."dachte der Elbenkönig, und eine trotzige Note lag darin. „Was auch an Sturmwolken über uns kommen mag – wir werden vielleicht gezwungen sein, uns zu beugen im Wind, wie es die Weiden an den Rändern der Moore tun, zerzaust der Nordwind ihnen die Krone – aber uns zu _brechen_, dazu werden Kräfte erforderlich sein, wie sie nicht einmal in Dol Guldur gelauert haben!"

Und ohne dass Thranduil es ahnte, war er zumindest _gedanklich _Beldàuil sehr nahe in diesem Augenblick, denn seine Gedanken spiegelten die seines Sohnes ziemlich exakt, als jener vor einigen Wochen in seine (selbst für Beldàuil-Massstäbe) gewagte und unelbische Mission aufgebrochen war, denn auch der älteste Elbenprinz hatte eben jenen Trick verwendet, seine Angst in Wut zu verwandeln (wenn auch bewusster als sein Vater), jedes Mal, wenn die Grösse seines Vorhabens ihn hatte zögern lassen, und das „Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der fällt!"war zu seinem Mantra geworden auf der ganzen Reise durch den wintergeschüttelten Düsterwald.

Der Elbenkönig wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um einen prüfenden Blick durch seine Kammer gleiten zu lassen, von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst, von der er sich geschworen hatte, dass sie ihn nie wieder überwältigen würde – und er sah das flackernde Kaminfeuer, das warme, einladende Behaglichkeit verbreitete, auf die brennenden Kerzen, die man auf sein Geheiss zahlreich entzündet hatte, und auf die Karaffe mit Wein auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Thranduil stürzte sich darauf wie ein Verdurstender. Er leerte ein Glas davon in hastigen Zügen, und ein zweites davon langsam, in kleinen Schlucken, wie jemand, der diesen berauschenden Genuss nicht gewohnt ist oder tief in Gedanken versunken. Doch erst der dritte Becher Wein, der brachte sie zum Verstummen, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die wütenden, die verzweifelten, die ängstlichen, diejenigen, die ihm zuflüsterten, unablässig, vorwurfsvoll, mahnend, selbst drohend, fordernd, jetzt überlagert von Stimmen voll Selbstvorwürfen und bitterer Resignation, und sie erinnerten ihn daran, dass er geschworen hatte, heute morgen noch, dass er die Finger lassen würde vom Wein, dass er stark genug sein würde, die Nacht – oh, wie er diese kalten, end- und lichtlosen Winternächte jetzt fürchtete und hasste! – auch ohne dessen mehr als trügerische Hilfe überstehen würde...

„Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der fällt!"wiederholte er (mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen), und die trotzige Note in dieser Aussage verstärkte sich, doch auch sie vermochte es nicht, die plötzlich erloschene Überzeugung darin zu übertünchen, und als Thranduil es ein drittes Mal murmelte: „Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der fällt!", da klang es bereits mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Werde ich derjenige sein, der fällt?"fragte sich auch Beldàuil, als er sich, grimmiger und in sich gekehrter als je zuvor, nach dem Scheitern seiner Mission auf den plötzlich nicht mehr so verlockenden Heimweg machte (Es war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, nach einem Vorhaben nicht triumphierend zurückzukehren), doch weder seine Frage noch die seines Vaters wurde vom schweigenden Wald beantwortet, und die Antwort, die sie in ihrem Herzen fanden, die war nicht akzeptierbar.

Der Wein brachte eine wohlige Wärme in Thranduils Körper und einen Hauch von Ruhe in seine Seele zurück.

Noch war die Sonne nicht untergegangen. Die Kerzen liessen Schatten vor sich tanzen in dem warmen, von unzähligen Lichtern erleuchteten Raum. Rot funkelte der in der Karaffe verbliebene Wein, doch Thranduils Finger schreckten vor ihr zurück, fast angewidert, jetzt, da der Alkohol in seinen Adern zu pulsieren begann, und der Elbenkönig, ernüchtert durch seine plötzlich aufgeflammte Gier und sein so rasch erfolgtes Versagen, trat erneut ans Fenster.

_Warum kehrt mein Sohn nicht von seiner Mission zurück?_

Es hatte zu schneien begonnen, sachte, und der Nachtwind wirbelte mutwillig Schneeflocken auf, spielerisch, als wäre es nicht er gewesen, der die Wetterwolken gebracht hatte, die nun die Ränder des Düsterwald verhüllten und graue Grenzen zogen um sein, Thranduils, Reich.

„Mein Reich..."dachte Thranduil und versuchte das wachsende Grauen in seinem Herzen durch – durchaus berechtigten – Stolz zu ersetzen, denn sein Reich war gross, selbst wenn der Nachtnebel es in seiner kalten Umarmung verkleinerte, und sein Volk gross, stark und voller Vitalität, selbst in dieser Zeit, von der man sagte, dass den Elben im Schwinden begriffen waren und zahlreich Mittelerde verliessen, von einer ebenso unerklärlichen wie unüberwindlichen Sehnsucht gepackt, um die Gestade Valinors aufzusuchen.

„Die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde ist vorüber...Ihre Macht beginnt zu schwinden... Sie verlassen diese Gestade scharenweise, um nach Valinor zu segeln..."Ja, solches und ähnliches wurde über das Elbenvolk erzählt, und Thranduil wusste nicht einmal mehr, wo er diese Sätze zum ersten Mal gehört hatte; zu welchem Zeitpunkt, am allerwenigsten, von wem sie damals gesprochen worden waren, ob von Elb, Mensch oder sonst irgendeiner Kreatur, er erinnerte sich nur noch – diese Erinnerung jedoch war lebhaft und detailliert – an den Zorn, in den er daraufhin geraten war, und die harschen Worte, mit denen er sie verneint hatte.

Thranduil war schon immer ein starker Mann gewesen, sowohl in körperlicher als auch in geistiger Hinsicht, und sein kühler, klarer Intellekt, seine rasche Entschlusskraft und Hartnäckigkeit (jene, die dem Elbenkönig nicht allzu nahe standen, pflegten diese seiner Eigenschaften schlicht als „Sturheit"zu bezeichnen) hatten sein Volk über Jahre hinweg hervorragend geführt, was ihm die Waldelben mit Achtung dankten, seine Lebenslustigkeit aber und sein ausgeprägter Sinn für die einfachen Freuden des Lebens, die hatten ihm ihre Herzen gewonnen.

Es hatte einiges an Zeit gebraucht, bis selbst Thranduils Dickschädel akzeptiert hatte, dass solche Aussagen der Wahrheit entsprachen, wenn man Bruchtal betrachtete (Halb entvölkert sei es bereits, so wollten es zumindest die Gerüchte) oder auch Lothlorien, denn zahlreich bereits verliessen die Galadrim ihre Gefilde, und diejenigen, die noch geblieben waren, glichen verspäteten Zugvögeln, die zwar den Ruf noch nicht verspürt hatten, deren Herzen aber bereits von der Unruhe des Herbstes und von Fernweh ergriffen waren.

Blind war er gewesen all die Jahre in seiner hölzernen Halle, das wusste er jetzt, eingelullt vom ewigen Singen der Wälder, betäubt vom Duft der Bäume im Frühjahr, der Licht- und Wärmeflut des Sommers, dem warmen Leuchten der Blätter im Herbst, von den Feiern des Winters bei grossen Feuern, Wein und Wild; zu blind zu bemerken, dass die Zeiten im Wandel begriffen waren und dieser Wandel alle ergreifen würde, selbst die Elben.

Das schmerzhafte Erwachen hätte eigentlich schon damals kommen und Thranduil einholen müssen wie das Alter den Menschen, als seine Frau ihm eröffnete, dass auch sie Valinor aufsuchen werde, zusammen mit vielen Elben aus Bruchtal, und ihn deshalb verlassen werde.

Damals hatte er den Ernst in ihrer Stimme missachtet, ihre gelegentlichen Anfälle von Traurigkeit und Melancholie, die sie jetzt oft heimsuchten, für eine Folge des Herbsts gehalten; der dazu neigt, in den Elben solche Gefühle auszulösen, kündigt er doch den Winter an, der sie des Grüns beraubt, das ihr Lebenselixier ist, doch als sie ihre Ankündigung wiederholte und sich auch von ihren Kindern verabschiedete, da dämmerte es selbst dem Elbenkönig, dass er ihren Worten mehr Beachtung hätte schenken sollen; und als der Tag herandämmerte, an dem sie aufbrach, um ihrem Sehnen nach dem Meer, nach Valinor, Raum zu geben, da hatte er sie erst finster angeschaut, unter zusammengezogenen Brauen, als wäre sie ein unartiges Kind, dann hatte er geflucht, schliesslich geschrieen, doch nichts, das hatte er damals und viel zu spät erkannt, hätte sie an dieser Stelle noch von ihrer Reise abhalten können, ausser vielleicht ein „Ich brauche dich hier an meiner Seite"oder ein „Ich will dich nicht verlieren.", Sätze, die Thranduil noch nie einfach über seine sonst so beredte Zunge gebracht hatte; vor allem nicht, wenn die Situation nicht spielerisch, sondern ernst war und Dinge betraf, die ihm wirklich nahe gingen.

Sie war gegangen, und noch heute sah der Elbenkönig sie vor sich, wie sie damals gewesen war, gross und schlank, die Haut fast durchscheinend blass, ihre Lebenskraft und Vitalität schon fast erloschen und ausgebleicht wie die Farben eines zu oft gewaschenen Wäschestücks, und wie schon so oft fragte er sich, ob er ihren Weggang hätte verhindern können, hätte er ihr Schwinden früher bemerkt; oder hätte er die richtigen Worte gefunden, die Seelenverwandtschaft wieder herzustellen, die einst zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte und die von der Gewohnheit und einer zu plumpen Vertrautheit zermalmt worden war wie Getreide unter einem Mühlstein.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste Thranduil natürlich die Antwort zu all diesen quälenden Fragen, die manchmal in ihm auftauchten wie totgeschwiegene Ungeheuer aus dem Meer, doch er zog es vor, die Schuldgefühle, die sie in ihm auslösten, in Zorn zu verwandeln, da Zorn so viel leichter zu ertragen war; und da es ihm unmöglich war, für seine Frau Zorn zu empfinden (Dafür liebte er sie immer noch zu sehr), hatte er diesen Zorn auf die Bruchtalelben übertragen, die, wie er meinte, die Ursache dafür waren, dass seine Frau überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, nach Valinor zu reisen.

Diese eigentlich uncharakteristisch instinktive Schuldzuweisung Thranduils an die Bruchtalelben war der wahre Kern seines schwelenden Zorns auf Lord Elrond und die seinen, ein Kern, den er so gut verbarg wie die Walnuss ihre Samen, und der ihn seinerzeit den Fund des Palantirs hatte verschweigen lassen, und ein Kern, der sich als so gefährlich erweisen würde wie die des rankenden und vergiftenden Schmerzwurzes.

Doch auch die Beeren der ebengenannten, raschwüchsigen Pflanze brauche ihre Zeit zu reifen, um sich in ihrer vollen Giftigkeit zu entfalten; und so war es auch mit dem Kern aus Zorn in Thranduils Innern, und erst dann werden wir darüber berichten, wenn die Folgen davon für unsere Gesichte von Belang sein werden.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Dies war eigentlich ursprünglich das erste Kapitel der Geschichte, deshalb die „Charakterstudie"über Thranduil. Es hat mir sprachlich gefallen (sollte man von sich selber bescheidenerweise nicht sagen, ich weiss ï), deshalb hab ich's eingebaut. Weiter geht's von jetzt an mit den mehr „action-orientierten"Mittel- und Schlussteilen... ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass auch meiner Review-Inbox noch etwas actionreichere Zeiten bevorstehen... Das nächste Update könnte etwas länger brauchen – Von Kapitel XI existiert noch nicht einmal wirklich der Titel – es erfolgt aber spätestens in zwei Wochen!

**Für Elanor/Liderphin/Zarina: **Ha, eigentlich bin ja ich es, der sich für die lieben Worte bedanken muss! Ich kann es nur wiederholen: Eure Unterstützung ist sehr, sehr ermutigend. Wäre die ganz weggefallen (ich also ohne Reviews geblieben), ich weiss nicht, ob ich dann wirklich so oft (einmal pro Woche ist oft!) updaten würde! Das soll natürlich keine Erpressung sein, Reviews zu schreiben (ich würde sowieso die Geschichte zu Ende bringen, Kommentare hin oder her), aber letztere helfen aber doch über einige „Ich-weiss-nicht-wie-jene-Stelle-ausformulieren"– Blockaden hinweg und motivieren einem, noch spät abends an den Computer zu sitzen! Danke schön auch diese Woche!


	11. Die Söhne des Königs I: Legolas und Beld...

Formularbeginn

**Die Söhne des Düsterwaldkönigs I: Legolas und Beldàuil**

Die fünf Reiter, die ab und zu zwischen den Bäumen des nächtlichen Düsterwaldes auftauchten, um gleich darauf wieder, einem nächtlichen Spuke gleich, dazwischen zu verschwinden, ritten schnell, und nur kurz durchbrach das vom Schnee gedämpfte Hufgetrappel ihrer Pferde die nächtliche Stille. Es hätte eines aufmerksamen Beobachters bedurft, sie wahrzunehmen, die sie in walddunkle Mäntel gekleidet waren, und eines mehr als aufmerksamen Lauschers, um einen der gelegentlichen Satzfetzen aufzufangen, die zwischen ihnen hin und her flogen, etwa ein „Hier lang!" oder ein „Vorsicht, der Boden ist hier sehr uneben!" Zudem hätte besagter Beobachter auch sehr unauffällig sein müssen, unauffällig wie ein Geschöpf der Nacht, das von der Kunst lebt, mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen, denn die fünf Reiter beobachteten, trotz ihrer offenkundigen Eile, äusserst aufmerksam, fast nervös, ihre Umgebung; und sie liessen ihre Hände nie weit von ihren Bögen.

Schliesslich zügelte der vorderste der Reiter sein Pferd (er hatte einen raschen Blick über die Schulter zurückgeworfen und bemerkt, dass zwei seiner Begleiter mehr und mehr zurückblieben), und geduldig wartete er, bis diese aufgeschlossen hatten. Sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig, doch sein Pferd bewegte sich nervös und schlug gereizt mit seinem Schweif, von jener Unruhe erfasst, die sein Reiter doch so meisterhaft zu verbergen verstand; vor allen, nur nicht vor den feinen Sinnen seines Tieres.

„Briththind?" fragte der Reiter brüsk, während er achtsam seine Umgebung musterte, bewusst diesen Tonfall wählend, um seine Besorgnis zu kaschieren, und mit einem leisen Lächeln anerkannte er die Vergeblichkeit dieses Unterfangens, als er ein ebenso brüskes, im militärisch-knappen Ton gesprochenes „Hier, Legolas! Bereit zum Appell!" zurückerhielt, das nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrte, eine Nuance, die der Sprechende aber aufgab, als er fortfuhr: „Tatharlin ist an meiner Seite."

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Legolas weiter, während er jetzt seine Begleiter musterte (selbst für Elbenaugen war es in der pechschwarzen Dunkelheit, die um sie herum herrschte, schwierig, auch nur ein paar Meter weit zu sehen), und seine Schultern, die er nervös angespannt hatte, sackten erleichtert nach unten, als derjenige, von dem die Rede war, selbst antwortete.

„Es geht mir gut." sagte Tatharlin, doch seine leicht atemlose, gepresste Stimme strafte seiner Worte Lügen. „Ich bin bloss etwas zurückgefallen."

Legolas nickte, führte sein Pferd etwas zurück, so dass er die Gesichter seiner Begleiter als bleiche Umrisse in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, und tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Briththind.

„Mein Pferd lahmt zusehends." sagte dieser sanft. „Wir werden langsamer reiten müssen."

Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte erneut. Ja, sie würden langsamer reiten müssen, oder Tatharlin, der aus einer hässlichen Wunde aus der Schulter blutete, würde ihnen früher oder später vom Pferd fallen!

„Tatharlin, Du reitest voran." entschied er dann, um nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Nachdenkens hinzuzufügen: „Zurück zum Höhlenpalast, wie wir alle."

„_Den Befehl hätte ich schon lange geben müssen." _erkannte er jetzt. _„Gleich in dem Augenblick, in dem Tatharlin verwundet wurde, auch wenn er mir versichert hat, dass er sich stark genug fühlt, die eigentlich nicht allzu grosse Entfernung bis zu der Grenze unseres Reiches zurückzulegen, ganz so, wie es Vater uns aufgetragen hat._

Der Protest kam augenblicklich, so wie er es erwartet hatte, von seinen zwei weiteren Begleitern, die sich bisher schweigsam verhalten hatten, als Rhaundal, seine Kapuze noch immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dagegenhielt: „Euer Vater, Legolas, hat uns doch aufgetragen, hier, an der Grenze unseres Reiches, nach Beldàuil Ausschau zu halten." Himfaron, der sich wie gewöhnlich schweigsam verhielt, nickte beifällig zu diesen Worten, auch wenn er öfters einen forschenden Blick in Tatharlins Richtung warf.

„_Und erst zurückzukommen, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben." _ergänzte Legolas im Geiste sowohl Rhaundals als auch seines Vaters Worte, als er sich diese in Erinnerung rief, und unwillkürlich überlegte er sich, ob eine Spur von Bitterkeit seine Gedanken durchdrang, ähnlich der, die man verspürte, wenn man mit dem süssen Fruchtfleisch des Apfels zugleich einen von dessen Kernen zerbiss, weil jene Worte –obwohl dies unausgesprochen blieb- impliziert hatten, dass Thranduil die Sicherheit Beldàuils über die der gesamten Patrouille stellte, etwas, das eigentlich völlig undenkbar war und in der Vergangenheit nie vorgekommen, und dennoch…

„_Vater muss Beldàuil wirklich verzweifelt zurückwünschen." _suchte Legolas' loyales Herz sofort den Vater zu verteidigen. „_Dieser ist ihm schon immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden in schwierigen Zeiten, und dass die Zeiten jetzt schwierig sind, lässt sich nicht leugnen…" _Doch dieser Gedankengang, der eigentlich hätte tröstlich sein sollen, brachte sofort einen neuen Stachel mit sich, schmerzhaft und brennend wie derjenige einer wütenden Holzwespe. „_Warum vertraut er sich dann nicht für einmal mir, oder Ferêryn, oder Gailgaloth an? Merkt er nicht, dass wir versuchen, für ihn da zu sein, so gut wir es eben vermögen?_

Auch dieser Gedanke führte ihn auf Pfade, die er nicht gehen wollte, und Legolas biss wütend die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als könne er ihn auf diese Weise aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, eine Geste, die an seine Begleiter nicht verloren ging, die sie aber nicht zu deuten vermochten.

„Legolas?" fragte Briththind vorsichtig. „Reiten wir jetzt?"

Legolas schreckte hoch. _„Hier und jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, sich solche eitlen Sorgen zu machen." _schalt er sich selber, ärgerlich darüber, dass er es sich erlaubt hatte, gedanklich abzuschweifen, und die vier Gesichter, die fragend, und, in Briththinds Fall, besorgt, zu ihm herübersahen, hätten ihm fast die Schamröte in die Wangen getrieben.

_Ein schöner Führer bist du, dich in Gedanken zu verlieren wie ein Dichter, der gerade versucht, die Zeilen eines Liedes, die in seinem Kopf schon Form angenommen haben, zu memorisieren…_

„Wir reiten zurück." wiederholte er dann, stur alle Gedanken ausser jene an die Sicherheit der Elben, die mit ihm ritten, in den Hinterkopf verdrängend. „Vater mag versessen darauf sein, Beldàuil sicher zurück im Höhlenpalast zu haben, aber er ist _sicherlich_ nicht versessen darauf, noch mehr Patrouillen zu verlieren." Er sagte dies in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch erlaubte, und seine Begleiter taten, wie ihnen geheissen worden war, und keiner äusserte mehr einen Protest, was in Rhaundals Fall eher ungewöhnlich war.

„_Gut." _dachte Legolas erleichtert. _„Erst einmal bringen wir Tatharlin in Sicherheit. In zwei, drei Tagen werden wir zurück im Höhlenpalast sein, und dort wird er jene Ruhe finden, die es braucht, seine Wunde heilen zu lassen und die ihm hier fehlt, was seine Verletzung schlimmer scheinen lässt, als sie in Tat und Wahrheit ist. Dann werden wir weiter sehen." _

Jetzt, da er einen festen Entschluss gefasst hatte, selbst wenn er gegen die Wünsche seines Vaters ging, fühlte er etwas von dem Optimismus zurückkehren, der ihn für gewöhnlich auszeichnete, und die Kälte in seinen Gliedern – _hatte er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben überhaupt gefroren? – _liess etwas nach. _„Vielleicht…"_ dachte Legolas. _„Vielleicht kehrt diese Patrouille zurück, ohne einen Jäger verloren zu haben. Und vielleicht findet gar Beldàuil zum Höhlenpalast zurück, ehe noch ein weiterer Suchtrupp ausgeschickt werden kann!" _

Der Gedanke an den Bruder weckte eine plötzliche Sehnsucht in ihm, Beldàuil wieder zu sehen, und schon tauchte dessen scharfgeschnittenes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, sein charakteristisch ironisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, die grauen Augen stolz und hochmütig, und fast vermeinte er, auch seines Bruders Worte zu hören, wie sie nur allzu oft in belehrendem und gutmütig-herablassendem Tonfall an ihn gerichtet worden waren:

„_Was sitzt du hier herum und träumst, kleiner Bruder? Sieh zu, dass ihr an einem Stück zum Höhlenpalast zurückkehrt – etwas, was ihr sicherlich nicht fertig bringt, wenn ihr weiterhin debattiert statt reitet – und dann sammelt ihr mehr Jäger, schwärmt aus und zeigt den Orks, wie ihr eine Verwundung von einem von euch zu rächen pflegt!_

Normalerweise dienten solcherlei Belehrungen einzig dazu, ihn wütend zu machen, was Beldàuil jeweils mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen quittierte (etwas, was die Sache jeweils nicht verbesserte), doch heute schöpfte Legolas daraus Trost, zum einen, weil er sich in seinem Entschluss, zurückzureiten, bestätigt fühlte, zum andern, weil er sich jetzt eingestehen konnte, dass er die stärkende Präsenz seines Bruders vermisste, genau wie es sein Vater vermutlich tat, und dass all die Ungereimtheiten (er benutzte immer diesen beschönigenden Ausdruck im Zusammenhang mit dem Elbenkönig) in Thranduils Verhalten genau darauf beruhten und _nicht _darauf, dass jener das Leben seines ältesten Sohnes vor das Leben anderer stellte.

Später, wenn auch der dritte Schicksalsfaden, der vom Untergang der Waldelben erzählt, sich mit den andern beiden verwebt haben würde, sollte Legolas erfahren, wie sehr er damit recht hatte, auch wenn er sich dann verzweifelt wünschen würde, es wäre anders, ganz so, wie es ein Sprichwort der Menschen zu sagen pflegt: „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünscht, denn es könnte in Erfüllung gehen."

000

Legolas' Optimismus verflog jedoch schon bald, als er bemerkte, wie _langsam _sie eigentlich vorankamen, denn Tatharlin war in einer schlechteren Verfassung, als er es zugeben wollte (er schwankte gelegentlich im Sattel und stöhnte ab und zu schmerzerfüllt auf) und Briththinds Pferd lahmte tatsächlich mehr als nur ein bisschen, sondern sogar ziemlich deutlich.

„Oh bei den Valar…" dachte Legolas mit sinkenden Herzen. „So werden wir viel zu lange brauchen, um bei Vater eintreffen.", während er die Augen zusammenkniff, um trotz des beissenden Windes, der ihnen entgegenschlug und der ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, noch etwas zu sehen, und Briththind, der sein Pferd jetzt neben ihm hielt, schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er sagte plötzlich: „Nimm Himfaron mit dir und reite voraus, Legolas. Du kannst uns dann mit einer Gruppe Jäger entgegenkommen, von denen ein Teil Tatharlin zurückbegleiten wird, und der andere, wie das Thranduil gewünscht hat, weiter nach Beldàuil Ausschau halten wird. Wir kommen nur langsam voran, und wenn wir auf eine weitere Rotte Orks stossen…"

Das war ein Gedanke, den Legolas nicht zu Ende spinnen mochte. Unglücklich genug, dass ihre erste Begegnung mit jenen verhassten Kreaturen zu einem Verwundeten geführt hatte!

„Kommt nicht in Frage." antwortete er knapp. „Was wäre, wenn sich noch mehr Orks in der Nähe sind? Ein Verwundeter, und jemand auf einem heftig lahmenden Pferd...ihr wärt eine leichte Beute für sie!"

„Das sind wir auch zu fünft!" entgegnete Briththind, heftiger, als das man dies von ihm gewohnt war, etwas, was Bände sprach über die Nervosität, die in seinem Inneren herrschen musste, und Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Begleiter recht hatte, sollten sie das Unglück haben, auf eine grössere Gruppe Feinde zu stossen, als es die zehn gewesen waren, die zur Verwundung Tatharlins geführt hatten.

Es blieb ihm nichts, das er auf Briththinds Worte hätte erwidern können, und so ritten sie eine Weile schweigend weiter, und nur ab und zu durchbrach ein unwilliges Schnauben eines der Pferde, denen der Atem weiss von den Nüstern dampfte, die nächtliche Stille, in die jeder einzelne von ihnen, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, angespannt lauschte, doch für den Rest der Nacht, da schien das Glück mit ihnen zu sein, und der Nordwind blieb das einzige Übel, das sie zu erdulden hatten.

000

Im Morgengrauen setzte dann erneut Schneefall ein, und die Flocken, die der Wind vor sich her jagte, waren durch die Kälte so hart gefroren, dass sie schmerzhaft auf sie niederprasselten, sich in Kleider und unbedeckte Haut verbissen wie hunderte der kleinen, schwarzen Fliegen, wie sie in den Sümpfen so zahlreich waren, und obwohl jetzt die Düsternis der Nacht dem fahlen Licht des Tages gewichen war, blieb ihre Sicht weiterhin eingeschränkt durch die dichten, tiefliegenden Wolken, die den Schnee mit sich brachten, und gerade als Legolas zu denken begann, dass jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr weiter schief gehen konnte, da wurde er eines besseren belehrt, als er das heisere Bellen eines Fuchses hörte über das Heulen des Windes, das abrupt abbrach, ein Laut, der ihn nicht weiter beunruhigt hätte, hätte er nicht _warnend _geklungen, und ein kurzer Blick auf Briththind genügte, ihm sich zu versichern, dass er sich den Laut nicht eingebildet hatte.

Mit einem leisen „Daro!" brachte er sein Pferd, welches begonnen hatte, mit den Ohren zu spielen, zum Stehen und lauschte angespannt, während seine Rechte wie von selbst nach seinem Bogen zu tasten begann, weil das, was er hörte, mehr als nur ein bisschen beunruhigend war.

„Jemand ist im Wald hinter uns." sagte jetzt auch Himfaron, er, der sonst doch so wenige Worte verlor, den Kopf noch immer schief geneigt, lauschend. „Ungefähr auf der Höhe der Lichtung, auf der wir die Pferde (er meinte natürlich Tatharlin, und nicht die Pferde, wollte aber diesem nicht zu spüren geben, dass er es war, der sie so verlangsamte und somit in Gefahr brachte) das letzte Mal haben ruhen lassen. Es sind viele."

Viele _wovon_, das sagte er nicht, doch wenn sich etwas hier zahlreich durch den Wald bewegte, konnte es sich nur um etwas handeln, das ihnen feindselig gesonnen war, und viele, das waren sie in der Tat, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die aus dieser Entfernung wohl nur ein Elbengehör wahrzunehmen vermochte, und Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte: „Beeilen wir uns. Noch ist es nicht sicher, ob sie unserer Spur folgen. Vielleicht hat sie bereits der Wind verweht und verstopft die Ohren der Orks mit seinem Heulen – mehr, als sie es ohnehin von Natur aus sind."

Doch das dies nur leere Worte waren, wusste er schon, als sie ihm über die Lippen kamen, denn von einem „Beeilen" konnte in ihrer Situation nicht wirklich die Rede sein, und ebenso wenig war der Nordwind ihnen so gutgesinnt, die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu verschleiern, wie er das mit den Bäumen, die nur zehn, zwanzig Meter vor ihnen standen, so erfolgreich tat, aber es würde nicht hilfreich sein, solche Gedanken jetzt zur Sprache zu bringen, und so beschränkte Legolas sich darauf, mit Himfaron eine Art schützende Nachhut für Tatharlin und Briththind zu bilden, während Rhaundal vorausritt, um den Weg vor ihnen freizuhalten, und verbissen jeden Gedanken daran zu verbannen, was passieren würde, wenn die Orks, die ihnen auf der Spur waren, sie einholen würden.

_Viele von ihnen würden – sollten sie die Elben wirklich stellen – ihre Blutgier mit dem Tode büssen müssen, aber was würde der Preis dafür sein? Würde das Glück wirklich mit ihnen sein, oder würden sie schlussendlich das Schicksal der mittlerweile recht zahlreichen Patrouillen teilen, die so spurlos im Düsterwald verschwunden waren?_

Es waren Gedanken in dieser oder einer ähnlichen Form, die den Elben im Nacken sassen, als sie sich zur Flucht wandten (soweit war es in jenen Tagen schon gekommen, dass _Elben _vor _Orks_ die Flucht ergreifen mussten!) und die sie ihre Pferde bis zum letzten verausgaben liess, und trotz dieser Anstrengungen blieben die Geräusche ihrer Verfolger – wie zum Hohne – stetig hinter ihnen, und eine Frage der Zeit nur würde es sein, bis sie auch von ihnen gestellt werden würden.

000

Dann, als Tatharlin schon so zusammengesunken auf seinem Pferd sass, dass sein Kopf fast am Hals seines Tieres ruhte, als das Stolpern ihrer Pferde so häufig wurde wie dasjenige eines jungen Rehs, das noch nicht sicher auf seinen Läufen steht, als ihre Haut brannte vor Kälte und ihre Finger steif und ungelenk geworden waren unter den unablässigen Attacken des kalten Nordwinds; da wurden sie endlich eingeholt, da tauchte er plötzlich vor ihnen auf, der erste Schatten eines Reiters mit seinem Pferd; und trotz seiner Erschöpfung hatte Legolas seinen Bogen schneller gespannt und schussbereit, als dass sein müder Verstand ihm sagen konnte, dass das nicht nötig sei; und erst als Briththind mit einem unwilligen Seufzen seinen ebenfalls blitzschnell gespannten Bogen sinken liess, da begriff Legolas und tat es ihm gleich.

Ein spöttisches, fast kaltes Lachen drang jetzt zu ihnen; und der so plötzlich aufgetauchte Reiter löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume, in denen er sich bisher verborgen gehalten hatte, und hielt sein Pferd auf sie zu.

„Beldàuil!" zischte Briththind erleichtert zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und dieselbe Erleichterung, die in diesem einen Wort lag, stieg Legolas augenblicklich zu Kopf und löste dort für einen Augenblick gar Schwindel aus, der aber gleich verdrängt wurde von einem wärmenden Glücksgefühl, das tief aus seinem Herzen kam und alle andern Empfindungen daneben verblassen liess.

„Beldàuil!" wiederholte er, fast jubelnd jetzt. „Du bist zurück!" und er hielt sein Pferd auf den langvermissten Bruder zu, und ihm war, als würde er erst jetzt wirklich begreifen, _wie _sehr er Beldàuil vermisst hatte und wie glücklich er darüber war, ihn wieder an seiner – und an seines Vaters – Seite zu wissen, ebenso, wie ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass er insgeheim die fast kindliche Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass es, wenn schon nicht ihm oder Ferêryn, dann doch Beldàuil gelingen würde, den Elbenkönig aus seinen seltsamen, fast beängstigenden Stimmungen zu reissen und im Düsterwald die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, so wie es früher gewesen war, und so überschäumend war seine Freude, dass er den Bruder fast umarmt hätte (obwohl Beldàuil so etwas ganz und gar nicht mochte), doch als er nur noch eine Armeslänge von seinem Bruder entfernt war, hielt ihn irgendetwas davon ab, und ein Blick auf das Gesicht seines Bruders liess etwas in ihm erstarren, wie es der hartnäckige Frost mit den voreiligen Blumen des Frühlings tut, doch noch weigerte er sich, diesem Gefühl Raum zu geben, zu gross war die Freude in seinem Innern, seinen Bruder unversehrt zu wissen.

„Beldàuil! Du bist zurück!" wiederholte er, um einer jäh aufsteigenden Verlegenheit ob seiner abgebrochenen Geste Herr zu werden, doch dieser selber sagte nichts, er hielt sein Pferd an Ort und Stelle, und nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet, dass er sich seinerseits freute, den Bruder zu sehen. Die strengen Linien in seinem Gesicht hatten sich verstärkt, seine Augen blickten nicht mehr spöttisch oder hochmütig, sondern nur noch zornig, und seine Schultern hingen etwas, ganz so, als würde ihn, den Unerschütterlichen, eine Bürde niederdrücken, die er nicht ganz zu tragen vermochte.

„Was tut ihr denn hier so weit draussen?" fragte der älteste Sohn Thranduils schliesslich, als die Stille zwischen ihm und Legolas schon drückend zu werden begann. „Und was ist euch, bei den Valar, zugestossen?" Sein Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf Tatharlin, der diesen wohl wahrnahm und den rührenden Versuch machte, sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes aufzurichten, um seine Verwundung zu verbergen – ein vergebliches Unterfangen, selbst wenn seine Kräfte gereicht hätten, länger als ein paar Sekunden in dieser Position zu verharren - denn der linke Ärmel seines Mantels war, dort wo ihn der Pfeil gestreift hatte, so blutverschmiert, dass dies selbst einem Blinden auffallen musste. Beldàuil aber war alles andere als blind.

„Vater hat uns aufgetragen, dir entgegenzureiten." sagte Legolas und bemühte sich, sich seine Irritation über des Bruders befremdendes Verhalten nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Er hat seit deiner Abreise niemanden mehr gehabt, mit dem er ordentlich streiten konnte, deshalb hat er uns wohl nach dir geschickt. Statt dir sind wir aber einer Horde Orks über den Weg gelaufen. Ihr müsst sie wohl eurerseits übersehen haben."

Sein Versuch, etwas Leichtigkeit in ihr seltsames Gespräch zu bringen, verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung auf Beldàuils Begleiter, die inzwischen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatten, doch das Gesicht des Bruders zeigte nicht einmal den Anflug eines Lächelns.

Mit knappen Gesten gab er seinen Jägern zu verstehen, sie sollten ausschwärmen, um die Umgebung zu sichern.

„So, hat er das." sagte er. „Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zurückzukehren."

Weiter sagte er nichts mehr, schmallippig, mit verschlossenem Gesicht, die Augen kalt und abweisend, lenkte er sein Pferd in Richtung Höhlenpalast, und auch Legolas schwieg, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal wütend oder unglücklich über die kalte, ja herzlos scheinende Behandlung durch seinen Bruder, bloss verwirrt, und auf eine vage, irritierende Weise traurig und ganz und gar ratlos, wie dem abzuhelfen sei, und Ratlosigkeit und Verwirrung, das sollten die hauptsächlichen Gefühle sein, die ihn noch eine ganze Weile beherrschen sollten, wenn er der Dinge im Düsterwald gedachte, bis sie dann abgelöst werden würden von Angst, Hoffnungslosigkeit und wirklicher Trauer, aber dass es einmal soweit kommen würde, davon ahnte Leoglas, der nie in den Palantir geblickt hatte, nichts, und falls er es geahnt hätte, hätte es nichts an den folgenden Ereignissen geändert, da es sowohl den Sterblichen als auch den Erstgeborenen selten vergönnt ist, einen Schicksalsfaden an einer nicht vorbestimmten Stelle zu kappen oder ihm auch nur eine andere Farbe zu verleihen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Das war aber eine lange Pause, huh? Tut mir echt leid, ich hatte a) einen richtiggehenden Schreibstau und b) ich musste eine längst fällige Arbeit abgeben, die mich schon fast Tag und Nacht in Anspruch nahm. Nicht böse sein Bambiblickeinwerfend. Von jetzt an geht's wieder, wie das geplant war, jede Woche weiter, da ich es im Augenblick, im Ausblick auf die Weihnachtsferien, wieder etwas lockerer habe – falls überhaupt noch nicht alle die Geduld mit mir verloren haben (und die richtige Action, die ich versprochen habe, die hat auch noch nicht angefangen, seufz)…

**Für Zarina: **Danke für die frommen Wünsche! Es _hat _leider ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich gelobe Besserung (vgl. oben). Eigentlich war es nämlich auch das Wiederlesen der Reviews, das mich überzeugt hat, endlich weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass mir im Augenblick wirklich nicht viel einfällt, schnüff…

**Für Liderphin: **Na ja, es war noch zu früh, Beldàuil zu „beschädigen" – ich brauche alle Hauptakteure im Höhlenpalast, um die Dinge so richtig den Bach runtergehen zu lassen! Ich verspreche aber, dass sich die Dinge dann doch in den nächsten Kapiteln etwas zuspitzen…

**Für Elanor: **Nun ja, eigentlich beruht die Essenz dieses Kapitels ja auf einem deinem Reviews, in dem du sagtest, dass Thranduil den Fund des Palantirs sicherlich nicht aus kindischen Gründen verschweigen würde… dann habe ich mir erst einen „richtigen" Grund ausgedacht! Also ist das Kapitel eigentlich dir gewidmet!

Leider konnte ich den Tonfall des letzten Kapitels einfach nicht mehr treffen (deshalb auch die lange Pause), bis ich beschlossen habe, dennoch zu posten – vielleicht klappt's ja übernächstes Kapitel wieder hoff!


	12. Von Elben und Menschen I: Von durchkreuz...

**Von Elben und Menschen I: Von durchkreuzten Plänen und zerrissenen Banden**

Beldàuil war, umgeben von seinen besten Getreuen, schon vorausgeritten, als Legolas noch immer wie verwurzelt auf dem Platz verharrte, an dem er den Bruder begrüßt hatte, sich bemühend, seiner heftigen Bewegung (Die Freude, Beldàuil zurückzuhaben, war noch immer in ihm und mischte sich mit dem Schmerz über dessen mehr als kühle Begrüßung, einen trüben Strudel an Emotionen auslösend, ähnlich dem, der sich ergibt, wenn ein großer Süßwasserfluss sich in die salzigen Fluten des Meeres ergießt), Herr zu werden, und er hätte auch noch weiter dort verharrt, wenn nicht ein Elb aus der Begleitung Beldàuils diesen Augenblick gewählt hätte, sein Pferd an des Elbenprinzen Seite zu treiben.

Dieser Elb war Dolondil, ein alter Haudegen von schon fast legendärem Ruf unter den Waldelben, und Thranduils rechte Hand, und obwohl sein Gesicht den gewohnt verschlossenen Ausdruck zeigte, wusste Legolas, an dem ruhigen Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf, gefolgt von einem raschen, fast kontrollierenden, nach vorne, dass er die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten und den Grund des seltsamen Verhaltens seines Bruders von dem Freund seines Vaters erfahren würde, sobald dieser die Zeit gekommen sah, zu sprechen.

Noch immer Legolas musternd, schickte Dolondil sich an, dem Trupp der andern, die schon aufgebrochen waren, zu folgen, und etwas beruhigter, jetzt, da er Aussicht auf die Beantwortung einiger seiner Fragen hatte, tat Legolas es ihm gleich.

Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt (Dolondil war nie als redselig bekannt gewesen, aber wenn er etwas sagte, tat man gut daran, ihm zuzuhören), aber endlich sagte dieser beiläufig: „Dein Bruder, Legolas, und die Menschen der jungen Seestadt (es gehörte zu seinen Eigenschaften, so ziemlich alles, sei es Siedlung, Waldabschnitt oder ein nach ihm geborener Elb, als jung zu bezeichnen) sprechen nicht dieselbe Sprache." Als hätte er damit bereits alles erzählt, was Legolas interessieren könnte, verfiel er in ein erneutes Schweigen.

Jedoch der Elbenprinz an seiner Seite hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht einfach schweigsam war, wie es die Norm mit ihm war, sondern dass er seine Worte hütete wie ein sorgfältiger Schäfer die ihm anvertrauten Tiere - und scharf darüber nachdachte, was er sagen durfte und was nicht – eine Vorstellung, die nicht dazu geneigt war, Legolas' wage Unruhe zu dämpfen, und auch er versank in trübe Gedanken und eine Stille, die er kaum mehr brach, bis sie (der Ritt zurück erschien ihm endlos, und er war sich sicher, dass es zumindest Tatharlin ebenso erging), an einem unfreundlich kalten, nebligen, aber schneelosen Morgen glücklich den Höhlenpalast erreichten.

OoO

Ihre Ankunft war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben (Wenn auch Thranduil die Sicherung der entfernen Gebiete des Waldelbenreiches aufgegeben hätte, sein unmittelbares Zentrum liess er so sehr abschirmen, dass kein Wild mehr im Schnee nach Futter scharren und kein Stein mehr vom Frost gesprengt werden konnte, ohne dass dies von einem Späher beobachtet ward, und so wurden sie denn von einer grösseren Menge Waldelben erwartet, als sie zu den ersten noch übrig gebliebenen Fletts kamen, unter denen sich auch ein Heiler und eine Heilerin befanden, die sich sofort Tatharlins annahmen, der, von ihnen gestützt, steifbeinig vom Pferd rutschte und sich dankbar ihrer Pflege anvertraute.

Seine Gesicht war weiss wie frisch gefallener Schnee und mutete Legolas fast durchscheinend an, wie die Eisschichten über milde bewegten Bächen, und nur seine vor Kälte blauen Lippen verliehen ihm etwas Farbe, eine Farbe jedoch, wie sie Legolas so noch nie gesehen hatte. Es schien, als hätte die Kälte, deren Fingerspitzen ihn auf seiner Reise nur berührt hatten, Tatharlin ganz in ihren klammen Klauen und weigere sich, dessen elbischen Kräften der Selbstheilung Raum zu geben, so, wie es sich gehört hätte…

Nun, hätte Legolas Zeit gehabt, diesem erschreckendem Gedanken weiter Raum zu geben, hätte er vielleicht erahnen können, dass seine Verwundung Tatharlin tatsächlich geradezu _menschlich_ anfällig gemacht hatte für Kälte, wie es für Elben eigentlich undenkbar war – und auf diese Weise beredt Zeugnis ablegte für das, was als „Schwinden" der Elben bezeichnet wurde, die langsame, jetzt eben merkliche Abnahme ihrer Kräfte, ihrer Fähigkeiten, ihrer Vitalität; und im Grunde genommen war es wohl die Erkenntnis jenes Schwindens, das in so vielen Elben jener Zeit die Sehnsucht nach Valinor in ihren Herzen erwachen liess.

Aber Legolas, der, wie die meisten Waldelben, noch wenig anfällig dafür war, was sie im Düsterwald die „Bruchtalsche Melancholie" nannten, hatte keine Gelegenheit, weiter über Tatharlin und dessen fehlende Heilung nachzudenken, denn jetzt hörte er ein atemloses „Legolas!" vor ihm, und Gailgaloth löste sich aus der Gruppe der Elben, die sie erwartet hatten, und trat, die Wangen gerötet, lächelnd auf ihn zu.

Legolas wurde es etwas wärmer, und jetzt lächelte er ebenfalls, und er legte einen Arm um sie, während er in das Meer der Gesichter jener blickte, die gekommen waren, die ihrigen zu begrüssen, und während sein Blick vom einen zum andern wanderte, da dachte er: „Es ist gut, zuhause zu sein.", und das dachte er, obwohl dieses „Zuhause" nun fragiler war als die ersten Knospen der Bäume in Frühling, und da rutschte auch die letzte Fingerspitze der Kälte von ihm ab, wenn auch nur für eine kleine Weile.

OoO

Nicht alle freuten sich jedoch über ihre Rückkehr. Beldàuil hatte sie _gefürchtet_, wie er sich überhaupt – zähneknirschend – eingestehen musste, dass er immer öfters Furcht empfand, ein Gefühl, das seinem Wesen so entgegengesetzt war und völliges Neuland für ihn, und dementsprechend hilflos waren seine Versuche, dagegen anzukämpfen, ähnlich einem Wanderer, der, in einen Sumpf geraten, darin herumtappt und einen Ausweg daraus sucht, sich dabei aber immer tiefer in dessen tückische Moorlöcher hineinmanövriert.

Beldàuil, konfrontiert mit seiner ständig wachsenden Angst, wie sie ihm der Palantir einflösste, tat das, was er immer tat, wenn er sich mit Angst in irgendeiner Form auseinander setzen musste: Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah ihr ins Auge, bis er sie schrumpfte und vernachlässigbar wurde, oder aber er arbeitete an sich, bis er die Gründe seiner Angst überwunden hatte, zielgerichtet, bestimmt und sicher darüber, was getan werden musste.

Hart gegenüber sich selber, das war er schon immer gewesen (die Bestleistungen, die er auf nahezu jedem Gebiet erbrachte, mit nur scheinbar schwindelerregender Leichtigkeit, kamen nicht von ungefähr) und so hieß seine Antwort auf die wachsende Furcht in seinem Herzen einfach: Arbeite härter.

Das tat er denn auch, und wurde ein noch besserer Schütze, ein noch umsichtigerer Ratgeber, Thranduil eine noch bessere Stütze – doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, dieses eine Mal konnte er der Herausforderung seiner Angst nicht gerecht werden.

Sie blieb, ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen, persistent wie Schnee in den Nordflanken der Berge; und so wuchs in ihm (vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben) die Gewissheit, etwas nicht aus eigener Kraft zu schaffen. Da war er, intelligent, berechnend, hart und geschmeidig, ein Elbenkrieger, zu dem jeder aufsah und den jeder bewunderte, und doch zweifelte er an sich wie ein kleiner Junge, dem ein Schwert in die Hand gedrückt wird, das er nicht einmal zu heben vermag.

„_Du hast versagt! Du hast versagt!" _flüsterte die heisere Stimme der Angst in seinem Herzen, und jetzt, da er sicher beim Höhlenpalast angelangt war, da musste Beldàuil sich eingestehen, dass diese Stimme – seine Nemesis – recht hatte, und er tatsächlich versagt hatte. Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien kurz auf seinen Lippen, als er sich die letzten Tage in Erinnerung rief.

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, die Menschen der Seestadt, deren Frieden nicht wie der der Waldelben gestört wurde von den schwarzen Horden der Orks, dazu aufrütteln zu können, ihre Soldaten gegen eben jene für sie unsichtbare Bedrohung zu schicken? Dass sie sie losschicken würden, die finsteren Gebiete des Düsterwaldes oder gar die Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges nach ihnen zu durchforsten? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ein Bündnis von Elben und Menschen zustandezubringen, um die Bedrohungen des Düsterwaldes endgültig auszulöschen – so, wie damals in Dol Guldur die Waldelben und die Bruchtalzauberer den Nekromanten vertrieben hatten?

Nun, vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich daran geglaubt, aber seine Hoffnungen waren rasch zerstört worden, als er dem Bürgermeister von Esgaroth seine Vision vorgetragen hatte, und in sich zusammengesunken wie ein vom Hirschfänger getötetes Wild, auch wenn in seinem Falle die tödliche Waffe nichts als höfliche, aber klar abweisende Worte gewesen waren. Wozu auch hätten die Bewohner der Seestadt das Leben ihrer Männer riskieren sollen? Noch schirmten sie die Waldelben doch von allem Bösen ab!

Sie schieden – obwohl nie ein böses Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen war – in Unfrieden, da der Bürgermeister seine Ansicht, dass der Elbenprinz vor ihm wohl verrückt sein musste, und jener seinen Zorn über die Absage wohl nicht gut genug zu verbergen vermochten, aber die Niederlage, die lag ganz klar auf der Seite Beldàuils, der, nicht wie der Bürgermeister der Menschenstadt, von Visionen gequält wurde, wie sie aus einem schwarzen Stein kamen, von Visionen, die ihm immer wieder, in wechselnden Bildern aufzeigten, wie die Waldelben in einer riesigen Schlacht gegen die Orks untergingen – unter seiner Führung! – und gleichzeitig von der Hoffnung gequält, dass, wenn er eben zum Gil-Galad seines Volkes würde, eben dies würde verhindern können. Sein, Beldàuils, erster Ansatz dazu, war gescheitert, und er war ratlos, wie er weiter hätte vorgehen können. Er fühlte sich müde, beschämt und niedergedrückt von zuviel Verantwortung (die er sich selber aufgeladen hatte), und noch dazu musste er jetzt noch dem Vater seine Niederlage eingestehen – der Wanderer im Sumpf hätte nicht tiefer in ein Moorloch sinken können.

OoO

Auch er wurde von Gailgaloth aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die mit Legolas, der noch immer den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, zu ihm kam, um auch ihn zu begrüssen. „Beldàuil!" sagte sie, und ihre Augen strahlten, hatte sie doch die Furcht des Vaters um sein Leben angesteckt, und ihre Erleichterung, ihn wieder sicher im Höhlenpalast zu wissen, war warm wie die erwachende Sonne im Frühling. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Kommt doch, du und Legolas, und alle andern Reiter! Wir haben Essen und Getränke vorbereitet, euch willkommen zu heissen! Kommt und ruht euch etwas aus von den Strapazen, die ihr erlitten habt!"

„Nichts da!" sagte Beldàuil unwirsch und warf die Zügel seines Pferdes einem andern Elben zu, der gerade dabei war, sein eigenes Tier wegzuführen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Schliesslich hat Vater meinen kleinen Bruder ausgesandt, mich so schnell wie möglich zurückzuholen. Da können wir ihn doch nicht warten lassen!"

Und er schritt davon, ohne auch nur den Schnee aus den Kleidern zu klopfen oder das Eis zu entfernen, das ihrer aller Kleider säumte wie kristallklares glitzerndes Geschmeide, zum Höhlenpalast, und Legolas, der entschuldigend zu Gailgaloth herüberlächelte, blieb nichts anderes übrig, ihm zu folgen.

OoO

Legolas musste sich beeilen, mit seinem Bruder, der energisch auf den Höhlepalast zuging, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen, Schritt zu halten. Nicht nur ihm war seines Bruders Verhalten ein Rätsel – blickte er über die Schulter zurück, sah er besonders unter Beldàuils Freunden enttäuschte Gesichter: Er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, sie richtig zu begrüssen oder ihnen die wichtigsten Begebenheiten seiner Reise (um die viel gerätselt worden war im Düsterwald) zu erzählen, so sehr schien er darauf zu brennen, Thranduil zu sprechen!

Doch Beldàuils Schritte wurden langsamer, als sie sich erst im Innern des Höhlenpalastes befanden, zögerlicher, wie die eines Wanderers, der abwägt, ob er den Weg verloren hat, und als sie schliesslich vor der hölzernen Doppeltüre zu Thranduils Halle standen, in der er sich nach Aussage einiger Palastwächter aufhielt, da hielt er gar inne und blickte zu Boden, und ein schmerzlicher Zug überflog sein Gesicht so jäh, dass Legolas, der das Tor eben hatte öffnen wollen, besorgt innehielt und sich dem Bruder zuwandte, der, noch immer reglos verharrte, und geistesabwesend und in dunkle Gedanken versunken schien, die er ebenso wenig abzuschütteln vermochte wie ein blutendes Wild ein hungriges Wolfsrudel.

„Beldàuil?" fragte Legolas vorsichtig (seine Stimme schien ihm überlaut in der Stille des Ganges, obwohl durch die Doppeltüre vor ihnen gedämpfte Laute zu hören waren), und, als er keine Antwort erhielt, in einem kläglichen Versuch, den Bruder (und auch sich selbst) etwas aufzuheitern: „Du stehst ja da wie ein Bär im Winter, der ausserhalb seiner Höhle vom Schlaf überrascht wurde!"

Ob seine Worte zu Beldàuil vorgedrungen waren oder nicht, war schwierig zu sagen, denn jener wählte diesen Augenblick, tief einzuatmen, die Schultern zu straffen und die schwere Doppeltüre aufzustossen, nur ein kleines bisschen zu energisch, zu forciert, um nichts von der Unruhe zu verraten, die in seinem Innern herrschen musste, und wie die Türflügel so also gegen die Wand schlugen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, war sich Beldàuil der Aufmerksamkeit aller, die sich bei dem Elbenkönig in der Halle befanden, sicher – etwas, das er gerne vermieden hätte, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Nicht nur Thranduil (dessen Wangen rote Flecken aufwiesen, wie sie bei dem Elbenkönig nur der Wein und der Zorn auslöste – oder aber beides, wie Legolas beunruhigt feststellte), sah bei ihrem unerwarteten Eintreten hoch – an die zwanzig Elben waren am Tisch des Elbenkönigs versammelt – deren ernste Gesichter beredte Zeugen davon waren, dass unerfreuliches, oder zumindest keineswegs fröhliche Angelegenheiten diskutiert worden waren, und nicht alle der Augenpaare, die jetzt auf sie gerichtet waren, waren Legolas bekannt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Neben ihm versteifte sich Beldàuil. Sein „Bei den Valar!" war fast unhörbar und enthielt eine Nuance Selbstmitleid, mehr aber, das erkannte Legolas sofort, aufflackernder Ärger.

Die fremden Elben (Fünf waren es an der Zahl), waren dunkelhaarig, vielleicht etwas grossgewachsener als es der normale Waldelb war, und die Art ihrer Kleider (kunstvoller gefertigt als diejenigen der Düsterwaldbewohner, was jene dazu veranlasste, sie als „unpraktisch" abzulehnen) wies sie, hätten ihre Gesichter sie nicht schon verraten, als Bruchtalelben aus, und wenn Bruchtalelben ihre Weg über das Nebelgebirge fanden, noch dazu mitten im Winter, dann mussten sie in der Tat etwas Schwerwiegendes zu sagen haben. Und Legolas fühlte, wie etwas von der wohltuenden Wärme, die seinen Körper erfüllte, seit sie zuhause eingetroffen waren, aus ihm rann wie der Saft aus einer überreifen, zerschnittenen Frucht.

Auf ihr unerwartetes Eintreten hin herrschte eine plötzliche Stille, eine Stille , die sich dehnte wie die Zeit, in denen sich der sterbende Winter noch bemerkbar macht für jene, die des Frühlings harren, und die drückend wurde wie die Luft über Sumpfgebieten in heissen Sommern, bis sie eine der Bruchtalelben, der dies ebenfalls zu empfinden schien, sie brach: „Nun haben wir also die Ehre, zwei weitere Söhne Thranduils in unserer Mitte begrüssen zu dürfen…" begann er, und er hätte wohl der artigen Worte mehr gesagt, wäre nicht Thranduil aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht.

„Beldàuil! Legolas!" rief er und liess seinen Becher mit Wein sinken, so abrupt, dass die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit über dessen Rand lief und seine Finger benetzte.

„Legolas! Beldàuil!" rief er aus, und die Erleichterung, seine Söhne wieder um sich zu haben, rief viel von dem alten Thranduil, der nicht von toten Gesichtern noch im Schlaf verfolgt wurde und keine Söhne vom Schnee begraben sah, in ihm wach, und er lachte sein altes schallendes Gelächter, das von den Wänden seiner Halle widerhallte, und umarmte erst den einen, dann den andern Sohn unter den beifälligen Rufen der Waldelben, hiess sie sich neben ihn zu setzen und liess ihnen Wein bringen und allerlei Köstlichkeiten, sie zu stärken.

„Begrüsst jetzt auch unsere Gäste aus Bruchtal!" sagte er, als sich der bei ihrer Ankunft entstandene Tumult etwas verringert hatte (die Waldelben hatten ihren König selten mehr ausgelassen erlebt, und seine gute Laune wirkte mehr als ansteckend auf sie) und stellte sie ihnen vor.

„Sie sind gekommen, uns eine _Einladung _Elronds – und Gandalfs, nicht zu vergessen - zu übermitteln." Das „Einladung" war so deutlich spöttisch ausgesprochen, wie es gerade noch ging, ohne die Gebote der Höflichkeit zu verletzen, und Legolas war einen registrierenden Blick auf die Bruchtalelben, um zu sehen, wie sie den Spott aufnahmen, doch zeigten ihre Gesichter (wie es sich für gute Diplomaten gehört) keine Regung.

Er war auch, so dachte wenigstens Legolas, ein wenig fehl am Platze, denn der Herr des Bruchtals _befahl _äusserst selten etwas, aber er hatte den Ruf, Einladungen wie Ratschläge, die den Rahmen des Gewöhnlichen überschritten, nur in äusserst dringenden Fällen zu verteilen, so dass ihr Empfänger gut daran tat, sie anzunehmen. Es war dieses Wissen, das ein _Muss _daraus machte, Elrond aufzusuchen, wenn dieser den Wunsch nach einem Treffen äusserte, und seine Worte zu einem Befehl werden liessen, doch Elrond selbst masste sich niemals an, Autorität auszuüben an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht erwünscht war.

Nun, offensichtlich wünschte Thranduil sie sich nicht mehr, seltsam genug, wenn man bedachte, wie unwirsch er reagiert hatte, als er sich in jenem Winter der Vertreibung des Nekromanten aus Dol Guldur so übergangen gefühlt hatte, doch viel zu wenig verstand Legolas in jener Zeit von den Dingen, die sein Vater zunehmend vor den Augen anderer zu verbergen suchte, als dass er diesen für ihn unverständlichen Sinneswandel des Elbenkönigs hätte begreifen können!

So suchte er ihn denn auf die Krisensituation im Düsterwald zurückzuführen (konnte denn ein König sein Volk in Nöten verlassen, um auf Reisen zu gehen?) oder auf Thranduils charakteristischen „Die-Waldelben-lösen-ihre-Probleme-alleine" – Stolz, und er öffnete gerade den Mund, um weitere Einzelheiten über Elronds Botschaft, die durch Winter und Kälte und ein feindseliges Gebirge getragen worden war, zu erfragen, als er einen warnenden Blick Ferêryns auffing. „Später!" hiess jener Blick, und „Hier ist nicht der geeignete Ort zum Reden!". Es war dies eine Ansicht, die Thranduil und Beldàuil durchaus teilten, denn der eine wollte nicht, dass die Probleme des Düsterwaldes zur Sprache kamen, und für den anderen war es undenkbar, dass er seine Niederlage, die an sich schon demütigend genug war, auch noch vor den Ohren Fremder eingestehen musste.

So wurde denn jeder Versuch eines ernsthaften Gesprächs (von Ferêryn, Legolas oder den Bruchtalelben ausgehend) von Gelächter, Scherzworten, Wein und Wildbret erstickt, da die Waldelben begierig die Gelegenheit ergriffen, wieder einmal ausgelassen zu feiern, und wenn die Bruchtalelben auch das böse Spiel durchaus zu begreifen schienen, so blieb ihnen doch nichts anderes übrig, als eine gute Miene dazu zu machen, und unverrichteter Dinge trennten sie sich schliesslich von ihren Gastgebern.

OoO

Die Zeit zum Reden für Legolas kam später, als er (die kleine Gesellschaft hatte sich endlich aufgelöst), nach draussen ging, um die durch Wein und gutes Essen ausgelöste Müdigkeit aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, denn Ferêryn, der seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte als Schutz vor den Schneeflocken, die erneut vom Himmel tanzten, erwartete ihn bereits.

„Nun, Legolas?" fragte er. „Was hältst du von unserem Besuch aus Bruchtal?"

Legolas lachte. „Ich wollte doch die Fragen stellen!" sagte er. „Zum Beispiel diejenige, was das Versteckspiel sollte, das Vater mit den Bruchtalelben betrieb! Er sprach von unseren Gebieten im Düsterwald, als wären sie ein lichter Garten, in dem nichts Schlimmeres je droht als die Fänge eines Baummarders oder die starrenden Dornen der Berberitze! Wie ungeschickt von Tatharlin, sich von ihnen die Schulter derart durchbohren zu lassen!"

Jetzt war es Ferêryn, der spöttisch auflachte. „Was denkst du denn, kleiner Bruder, was Vater vor den Bruchtalelben _wirklich _zu verbergen vermochte? Wie sie so dasassen in ihren schönen Gewändern und mit ihren ausdruckslosen Gesichtern höflich unseren Worten lauschend! Glaubst du, ihren aufmerksamen Augen ist die geringste Inkonsistenz zwischen dem, was Vater sagte, und dem, was er tat, entgangen? Der Herr des Bruchtals pflegt keine Narren auszusenden…

So werden sie sie hier zwar begrüsst und bewirtet –einen _herzlichen _Empfang werden sie wohl nicht erwartet haben, nicht bei uns Waldelben! – doch musste ihnen schon bei ihrer Ankunft der dichte Kordon von Wächtern auffallen, der die Umgebung des Höhlenpalastes schützt! Wo doch ich und Vater ihnen aufrichtig versichert haben, dass die seltsamen Gerüchte, die von der Verdüsterung des Düsterwaldes flüstern, völlig aus der Luft gegriffen sind und haltlos wie die Ranken von entwurzeltem Efeu! Die paar Orks – von _Horden _kann nicht die Rede sein -, und die Warge, die Spinnen, die Fledermäuse…" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, um seine Worte besser einsinken zu lassen. „Warum aber schützen wir das Herz unseres Reiches gegen solch unbedeutende Feinde?"

Legolas nickte unwillkürlich.

„Dann aber kommt euer Auftritt." sagte Ferêryn. „Es hat unseren Ausflüchten und evasiven Antworten auf ihre Fragen den letzten Dolchstoss versetzt. Wie sich Vater gefreut hat, Beldàuil und dich zurückzusehen!" Der beissende Spott in seiner Stimme verlor sich für einen Augenblick, machte einer tief empfunden Wärme Platz. „Als hätte er sich zuvor entsetzlich gefürchtet, euch nie wieder zu sehen! Bloss…_warum hat er sich so gefürchtet, euch zu verlieren, wo doch der Düsterwald so sicher ist wie der Schoss der Mutter für einen Säugling?" _

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, und dann fuhr Ferêryn fort:

„Nun, die Bruchtalelben werden zu Herrn Elrond zurückkehren und ihm berichten, dass ihre Mission gescheitert ist – oder auch nicht, denn dass seltsame Dinge im Düsterwald vor sich gehen, das haben sie zumindest jetzt mit eigenen Augen gesehen!"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist aber noch etwas, das mich beunruhigt." sagte er. „Wie oft mag es wohl schon vorgekommen sein, dass jemand eine Einladung Elronds ausgeschlagen hat? Selten genug, so würde ich meinen! Doch schienen die Bruchtalelben nicht konsterniert, noch nicht einmal milde überrascht, als Vater genau dies getan hat, ganz so, als wüssten sie bereits zuvor, dass er alle Vorschläge Elronds ablehnen würde…ja, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie gar um die _Gründe_ seines für uns so seltsam erscheinenden Verhalten wussten und Licht dort sehen, wo wir, die wir doch Thranduils eigene Söhne sind, ganz und gar im Dunkeln tappen – Bei den Valar, auch wenn Vater ganz und gar anderer Meinung ist: Ich würde liebend gerne mit Elrond sprechen, und wenn ich dafür das Nebelgebirge mitten in einem Schneesturm überqueren müsste – es wäre mir ein kleiner Preis, wenn ich dafür erfahren könnte, was es mit Vaters seltsamem Verhalten auf sich hat!"

„_Und Beldàuils, lieber Bruder, und Beldàuils!" _ergänzte Legolas gedanklich und war überrascht, dass er eine Spur Bitterkeit nicht von seinen Gedanken fernzuhalten vermochte.

Ferêryn hatte mit uncharakteristischer Leidenschaft gesprochen, was seinen Eindruck auf Legolas nicht verfehlte, da dieser den Ruf hatte, niemals seine gelassene Ruhe und Distanz zu verlieren, doch sein Bruder milderte dies ab, indem er leise auflachte.

„Da stehen wir nun und besprechen uns in verschwörerischem Flüsterton, ganz so, als ständen wir in dunklen Diensten und führten Übles im Schilde! Elronds Haus mag nicht so weit von uns entfernt sein, wie wir das jetzt gerade glauben! Wenn der Frühling kommt, wird Vater vielleicht schon anders denken und Elronds Einladung folgen – und wenn er nicht von selber auf diesen Gedanken kommt, wird ihm vielleicht Beldàuil so lange zureden, bis er endlich in die Reise einwilligt – ich hatte nämlich den Eindruck, dass jener begierig darauf ist, Elrond zu sprechen, diesen Wunsch aber – vorläufig noch – verschwieg, um Vater nicht zu brüskieren!"

Legolas lächelte.

_Überlass es Ferêryn, aufmunternde und optimistische Worte an jemanden zu finden, der sie nötig hat! _

„Ich stimme dir bei, Bruder." sagte er. „Doch lass uns aufmerksam sein. Wenn Elrond die Gründe für Vaters Verhalten selbst hinter dem Nebelgebirge zu durchschauen vermag, so sollte man meinen, dass die Geheimnisse, die er entschlüsselt hat, auch für uns, die wir an Thranduils Seite leben, nicht auf immer verborgen bleiben können!"

Und mit diesen Worten trennten sie sich, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

OoO

So also geschah es, dass sowohl Beldàuils Unternehmung als auch Elronds Vorstoss, sich mit Thranduil zu besprechen, mit noch mehr Banden endeten, die zerrissen wurden, wie sie vor allem zwischen Beldàuil und seinen Brüdern bestanden hatten, Banden, die einst als unzerreissbar erachtet worden und doch mürbe geworden waren unter dem verderblichen Einfluss des Palantirs (und, was die Beziehung zwischen Thranduil und seinem ältesten Sohn betraf, auch unter dem noch böseren des Ringes).

Aus den Besprechungen, wie sie hier erzählt wurden, gingen jedenfalls nur Verlierer hervor, Beldàuil, der seine Mission gescheitert wusste (Niedergedrückt war er von diesem Wissen wie die Weiden an den Flüssen unter zuviel Schnee) und dieses Scheitern auch noch hatte zugeben müssen, die Boten, deren Mission glücklos verlaufen war, Thranduil, der sehr wohl wusste, dass er mit seinem Verhalten die ohnehin gespannten Beziehungen zu Elrond weiter belastete, Ferêryn, der sich mit seinen offenen Worten und seiner Herzlichkeit gegenüber den Bruchtalelben wohl den Zorn seines Vaters zugezogen hatte… und nicht zuletzt auch Legolas, weil er ahnte, dass er einmal Position würde ergreifen müssen für den Vater oder einen der Brüder, und dass dies dann bedeuten würde, dass er gleichzeitig Position ergriffen haben würde _gegen _diejenigen, mit deren Meinung er nicht übereinstimmte.

Und Legolas beschloss, in einer Position des Nicht-Entscheidens zu verharren, weil dies seinem loyalen Herzen, das allen Mitglieder seiner Familie so zugewandt war, am ehesten entsprach, und doch fühlte er sich dabei innerlich zerrissen, wie es die Fäden eines Spinnennetzes sind, vom Alter zerstört.

Weitere Verlierer hatte es gegeben, in diesem Gespräch, etwas, das sich erst später in brutaler Deutlichkeit erweisen würde, wobei es sich hierbei nicht um einzelne Personen, sondern um ganze Völker handelte, und unter diesen würden sich die Waldelben befinden, die Bruchtalelben und auch die Menschen der Seestadt, die sich jetzt noch so sicher wähnten, und Menschen waren auch die ersten, die das Scheitern von Beldàuils Wunsch nach einer Koalition zwischen Elben und Menschen zu spüren bekommen würden, und diese Menschen waren jene, die sich südwestlich des Düsterwaldes angesiedelt hatten.

OoO

In Märchen, Sagen und Mythen geschieht es, dass Redlichkeit, Mut und Tapferkeit, mögen diese Eigenschaften ihrem Träger auch noch so manche Bürde auferlegen, am Ende immer ihre Belohnung in sich tragen, indem das Gute schliesslich über alle Widrigkeiten triumphiert – so war es wenigstens in den Geschichten, die sich die Menschen in den kleinen, zerstreuten Siedlungen des Düsterwaldes in den kalten Winternächten, in denen die Feldarbeit ruhte, sich erzählten!

Da sie mutig und tapfer genug waren, und voller Pioniergeist, ihre Siedlungen mitten in einer ziemlich feindseligen Umwelt zu gründen, und zudem fleissig und hart arbeitend, genug, diese zum Florieren zu bringen, in dem bescheidenen Masse, wie sie es vermochten, hätten diese Menschen in jenen Dörfern wohl das Anrecht gehabt, wie die Helden von Märchen für die zahlreichen Entbehrungen, die sie im Aufbau ihrer Siedlungen zu erdulden hatten, belohnt zu werden – doch hofften und harrten sie vergebens, denn der Lohn, den sie ernteten, wurde ihnen von den dunklen Horden der Orks ausbezahlt, in diesem Winter noch, der sich lange in den Frühling hineinzog, und dieser Lohn bestand aus Feuer, Schmerz und Tod.

Und auch die Waldelben sahen es, dass die Nacht dann und wann rot erglühte (es ist bemerkenswert, wie weit herum ein Feuer in einer klaren Nacht ersichtlich ist), eine lohende Warnung an alle, wie Mut nicht immer eine Belohnung in sich trägt, ebenso wie die rauchenden Trümmer, die der folgende Morgen dann jeweils enthüllte, die von einem zuvor blühenden Dorf übrig geblieben waren; abstrakten Denkmälern gleich, die der Vergänglichkeit gemahnten, und der traurigen Tatsache, dass die Realität nichts Märchenhaftes an sich hat – was uns letztere umso verzweifelter lieben lässt.

Ja, die Waldelben sahen es und fühlten Mitleid mit diesen Unglücklichen, auf die sich die Zerstörungswut der Orks auf einmal zu konzentrieren schien, so sehr, dass selbst Thranduil seine Abneigung gegen das Aussenden von Patrouillen überwand und Jäger losschickte, Hilfe zu bieten jenen, die dem Blutdurst der marodisierenden Orks entgangen waren (wenig genug waren es jeweils, wenn ein Dorf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden war!), doch war es ihnen meist nicht einmal vergönnt, die Gefallenen zu rächen, denn ihre Mörder tauchten, kaum hatten sie ihre ruchlosen Taten vollbracht, wieder in den Schatten des Düsterwaldes ein und verschwanden wie ein Spuk, so lautlos und rasch wie sie gekommen waren.

Der Rauch der verbrannten Dörfer aber, der manchmal nicht nur stunden-, sondern gar tagelang beissend und düster in der Luft hing, legte sich nicht nur wie ein barmherziger Schleier über die Bilder des Schreckens, von denen er ausging, sondern er entfaltete auch seine volle Wirkung, wenn es darum ging, die wirklichen Absichten der Orks, die sie zu den Überfällen auf die Menschen bewogen hatten, vor allen zu verbergen – als ein Schleier der Täuschung, dicht genug, dass nicht einmal scharfe Elbenaugen ihn zu durchdringen vermochten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Arghh! Schon wieder hab ich zwei Wochen gebraucht, upzudaten! Und schon wieder bin ich einfach nicht wirklich in Schreibschwung gekommen, schnüff! Und schon wieder hat die „Action" nicht wirklich angefangen!

Aber ich gelobe in allen drei Punkten Besserung…Grosses Indianerehrenwort!

Das nächste Chapter ist nämlich schon vier Seiten stark, hat etwas „Action" drin (die Bühne ist jetzt gewissermassen vorbereitet) und wird am nächsten Samstag gepostet! Autorin geht und liest ihre alten Reviews zwecks Motivation nochmals durch

**Für Elanor: **Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Deine Reviews sind wie Schokolade gegen schlechte Laune, wie eisgekühlter Eistee nach einem Dauerlauf und wie der Anblick einer Berghütte nach einem Sechs-Stunden-Aufstieg! Wie immer hast du alles, was ich aussagen wollte, toll auf den Punkt gebracht, so dass man sich so schön verstanden fühlt  ! Ah, ich vergass zu erwähnen, dass sie auch gut gegen kleinere Schreibstau-Frusts und Minderwertigkeitskomplexe diesbezüglich sind!

**Für Zarina: **Das war jetzt auch für eine Weile die letzte längere Wartezeit, versprochen! Immerhin stehen fast eine Woche Weihnachtsfreitage am Horizont, so dass ich doch die einte oder andere Zeile zu Papier bringen sollte. Ich bin echt froh, wenn meine „schriftstellerischen Durchhänger" (wie ich sie auch für dieses Kapitel argwöhne) nicht so schlimm empfunden werden! Als Wiedergutmachung für die lange Wartezeit habe ich immerhin dieses Kapitel fast 10 Seiten stark werden lassen!

Nicht alt in menschlichem Sinne natürlich


	13. Von Elben und Menschen II: Von Hinterhal...

**Von Elben und Menschen II: Von Hinterhalten und abgebrochenen Brücken**

Der noch nächtliche Wald lag ruhig da, ruhig wie die Oberfläche eines Sees an einem windstillen Tag, sah man von einem gelegentlichen Knarren oder Ächzen eines altersgebeugten Baumes ab oder dem Vorüberhuschen eines nächtlichen Räubers; und noch war es zu früh für den herbstlichen Blattfall und das das Lauschen erschwerende Rascheln, das jener mit sich brachte.

Eichenblätter fallen fast lautlos, es sind die Buchenblätter , die sich gegen ihren Sturz in den Tod auflehnen, obwohl ihnen auch am Boden noch ein langes Leben beschieden sein wird, bevor sie endgültig verwittern.

Reglos kauerte Legolas in der Astgabel einer Buche, mit dem Rücken an ihren glatten, noch die Wärme des Tages abgebenden Stamm gelehnt, und lauschte in die Dämmerung. In seinen dunklen Kleidern und seiner Reglosigkeit verschmolz er geradezu mit dem Versteck, das er erwählt hatte; und es hätte schon eines aufmerksamen Waldläufers bedurft, ihn zu entdecken.

Nun, anders als aufmerksam konnte man wohl kaum einen Fuss vor den andern setzen im Düsterwald jener Tage, einmal abgesehen von den Waldteilen unmittelbar um Thranduils Höhlenpalast; und doch war Legolas alles andere als aufmerksam, als er in jener Astgabel sass, um Wache über den Weg unter ihm zu halten und auf etwas zu warten, das bald eintreffen mochte oder auch nicht: Seine Gedanken verloren sich, wie es ihm jetzt häufiger geschah, in düstere Betrachtungen der Dinge, wie sie jetzt noch viel mehr im Argen lagen als kaum eineinhalb Jahre zuvor, als die Boten aus Bruchtal Thranduil ihre Aufwartung gemacht hatten.

Dann kamen die ersten Laute, die von Bewegung und der Anwesenheit von Wesen zeugten, die sich plumper, ungeschickter bewegten, als dies Elben tun: Ein Rascheln von am Boden zertretenen frühen Herbstblättern, ein Biegen und Zurückschnellen von herbststarren Zweigen, ein gelegentliches Klirren von Eisen auf Stein.

Legolas richtete sich in seiner Astgabel auf, angespannt lauschend. Jetzt hörte man das Schnauben eines nervösen Pferdes, deutlich vernehmbar durch die Stille des dämmerigen Morgens. "Menschen also." dachte Legolas „Mindestens 20 von ihnen. Wer immer sie auch sind, ihre Pferde sind jedenfalls achtsamer als ihre Herren!"

Zu jenem Zeitpunkt dachte er noch, die Pferde hätten ihn oder einen der andern Elben gewittert, die in den Bäumen verharrten, unsichtbar für den zufällig streifenden Blick wie die gläsigen Moorfische für das Auge des Reihers, doch würde er bald eines besseren belehrt werden.

Nicht, dass ihn die Wachsamkeit der Pferde beunruhigt hätte – Menschen pflegten die subtilen Wahrnehmungen ihrer Tiere zu missachten – dennoch sank er etwas tiefer in sein Versteck zurück.

„Kein Elb…" dachte er, „…würde jetzt weiterreiten, ohne seine Bogen schussbereit zu halten und seine Umgebung gründlichst zu sichern."

Die Menschen jedoch – jetzt waren sie fast in Sichtweite – taten nichts von alledem. Fast hätte Legolas unwillig den Kopf geschüttelt; und er verspürte einen Anflug von Zorn. Wie konnte man nur so unvorsichtig sein in so gefährlichen Zeiten?

Die Ankunft des menschlichen Reitertrupps hatte nicht nur ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Lärm, den dieser machte, störte nun auch einige Buchfinken und andere Waldvögel in ihren morgendlichen Aktivitäten. Einer zeterte verschlafen darüber.

Vorsichtig verlagerte Legolas sein Gewicht und umklammerte seinen Bogen fester. Er hatte zwanzig menschliche Reiter gezählt, einige von ihnen in den Farben der Seestadt (nicht dass er viele Farben der Menschen gekannt hätte), und alle waren sie schwer gewappnet und blickten ernst und grimmig um sich, ohne jedoch wirklich zu sehen.

Wieder spürte Legolas einen Anflug von Zorn, fast Ungeduld. Schwierig war es für ihn sich vorzustellen, dass jemand so viel Lärm unabsichtlich machen konnte – und es seinen Reittieren erlaubte, dasselbe zu tun- und seine Ungeschicklichkeit auch noch für unauffällig hielt!

Wie fast alle Waldelben begegnete er dem, was er für Ungeschicktheit hielt, mit kaum verhülltem Ärger und wenig Geduld, Gefühle, die ihre Wurzeln hatten in einer generellen Unfähigkeit, sich in den Körper und die Gedanken eines Sterblichen hineinzuversetzen, etwas, das er auch selten wirklich versuchte.

Legolas atmete tief durch. Noch, sagte er sich, gab es keinen Grund für Unmut. Noch war es nicht sicher, dass Thranduil recht hatte mit seinen Vermutungen, was der Zug der Menschen (Woher hatten der Elbenkönig und Beldàuil bloss davon erfahren?) mit sich bringen würde. Noch verdienten die Menschen seinen Zorn nicht… doch ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte ihn, dass dies bald der Fall sein würde.

Jetzt waren die Menschen nahe genug; und Legolas erhob sich geschmeidig. Nichts an seinen Bewegungen verriet, dass er bereits die halbe Nacht in einer Stellung auf seinem Baum verbracht hatte, die einem Menschen mehr als unbequem scheinen mochte. Den Bogen hielt er griffbereit, doch gesenkt (er hätte sich geschämt, auf so unvorbereitete und nichts ahnende Gegner zu zielen), und so harrte er gespannt der Entwicklung der Dinge, wie sie das Zusammentreffen von den Menschen aus der Seestadt mit Beldàuil und seinen Begleitern mit sich bringen musste, ein Treffen, dem wohl jeder der Beteiligten – ob Elb oder Mensch – mit im besten Falle nur zwiespältigen Gefühlen entgegensah.

OoO

Er hasste die herbstliche Kälte, die seinen Rücken steif werden liess und die Finger, die die Zügel seines Pferdes hielten. Er hasste die Dunkelheit des Waldes um ihn, die Nebel, die die an sich schon schwache Morgensonne verschluckten wie die Amsel einen unvorsichtigen Wurm, und die Unsicherheit, die ihn befallen hatte in jener Sekunde, in der er Esgaroth verlassen hatte; und ganz besonders hasste er die Mission, auf der er sich jetzt befand, hasste sie inbrünstig und mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Zum einen sass ihm die Angst um die eigenen Haut im Nacken (oh, er war ein guter, tapferer Streiter, wenn es denn sein musste, doch hatte er noch nie zu jenen gehört, die den Kampf suchten) in diesem verfluchten, dunklen Forst, und zum andern quälte ihn der Gedanke an die seinen, die er zurückgelassen hatte in einer Stadt, die sich weniger und weniger verteidigen konnte gegen das Unheil, das sie heimsuchte wie das Mutterkorn die Felder eines unglücklichen Bauern.

Würden sie wohl sicher sein, bis er heimkehrte, ganz ohne männlichen Schutz? Würde sein Weib gar in seiner Abwesenheit gebären? Sein jugendlicher Sohn zu den Waffen greifen und sich der Stadtwache anschliessen, wie das so viele Kinder taten, in diesen dunklen Zeiten, jetzt, da keine feste Hand da war, um ihn davor abzuhalten?

„Sie haben mich auf eine Bettelmission geschickt." dachte er in plötzlich aufwallendem Zorn. „Auch wenn sie es anders genannt hatten. Bettelmission!" Er spuckte aus.

Jeder wusste, dass er, Simon der Narbige, Führer der Stadtwache, alles andere als geeignet war, eine Bettelmission anzuführen! Die Sprache der Diplomatie, das wusste jeder bis zum letzten Pferdeknecht in Esgaroth, war nicht die seine. Die Sprache der Schwerter, die von Pfeil und Bogen, von Kampf, Gefahr und plötzlichem Tod, das war eher seine Welt! Stolze Worte, ja, mit solchen hätte er zur Not noch dienen können, aber mit Bettelworten? Er seufzte.

Der stolzen Worte waren beileibe genug ausgetauscht worden, damals, als der Sohn des Elbenkönigs bei ihnen erschienen war, um ihnen den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, die Orks in ihren eigenen Nestern anzugreifen und auszuräuchern, stolze Worte, von denen er jetzt wünschte, sie wären im fetten Hals des Bürgermeisters stecken geblieben, noch bevor er sie gesprochen.

Wären jene Worte damals nicht ertönt, dann hätten sich wohl nicht alle Bauern der Umgebung in die Städte geflüchtet. Dann wären die Augen der Frauen nicht so oft rotgeweint, und die Kinder nicht so hohläugig, verschreckt und still. Dann würde der Strom von Menschen (es war eher ein Tröpfeln als ein Strom, wenn er es genau bedachte, aber das machte die Sache nicht besser) aus den südlichen Gebieten des Düsterwaldes, Menschen, denen ihr Dorf über ihren Köpfen abgebrannt worden war und die nichts als ihr nacktes Leben hatten retten können, und die sich (manchmal begleitet von einem kleinen Trupp Elben) nach Esgaroth flüchteten in der Hoffnung, dort, in einer Menschenstadt, Schutz zu finden, die die karg werdenden Vorräte der Seestadt weiter aufzehrten, endlich versiegen…

Gewaltsam riss er sich zusammen und brachte seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart, obwohl der Gedanke an die Fehler, die sie damals begangen hatten, eingelullt vom scheinbaren Frieden, der um sie herum herrschte, sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte wie der krankheitsbringende Sumpfwurm in die Beine eines Opfers und dort unablässig schmerzte.

Sein Pferd, ein noch junges und etwas nervöses Tier, schnaubte und warf den Kopf, und fast hätte er es ihm gleichgetan. Was mochte das Vieh wohl dieses Mal gehört haben? Über welchen Schatten hatte es sich wohl dieses Mal erschreckt?

Dieser verfluchte Wald war so voller Stimmen, Schemen und lauerndem Bösen! Oh, wie er ihn und diese ganze verdammte Mission hasste!

Als in jener Sekunde eine körperlose Stimme irgendwo aus den Bäumen an sein Ohr drang und ihn bedrohte, da war er nur milde überrascht. Was hätte man an diesem vermaledeiten Ort auch anders erwarten können? „Ich hasse diese Mission!" dachte er noch einmal leidenschaftlich, als er jener körperlosen Stimme lauschte und, etwas verspätet, eine wage Furcht um sein Leben in ihm aufzukeimen begann.

Seine Augen suchten das bereits spärliche werdende Blattwerk vor ihm ab, während er mit einem Handzeichen seinen Männern zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten sollten.

„Einen Schritt weiter, und euer Trupp wird von einem reiterlosen Pferd angeführt!" wiederholte die körperlose Stimme vor ihnen, „Ich fragte, was ihr hier wollt!"

„Ein Elb." dachte Simon. „Nur ein Elb bringt es zustande, in nur einem Satz so drohend, arrogant und zeitgleich gestelzt zu klingen!"

„Weshalb bedroht ihr uns, die wir mit friedlichen Absichten kommen, wie hinterhältige Trolle aus dem Hinterhalt?" sagte er auf Geratwohl zu den Bäumen vor sich. „Wir wollen zu König Thranduil!" Hatte er schon angemerkt, wie sehr er jenen überlegenen Tonfall hasste, den die Elben sich anmassten, wenn sie sich im Vorteil wähnten?

Die Zweige einer Buche vor ihm bogen sich, und ein Elb erschien zwischen ihnen, der auf sie niedersah, mit undurchdringlichem, aber durchaus bekanntem Gesicht:

Es war jener Elb, der sich ihnen, vor kaum zwei Jahren noch, als König Thranduils Sohn vorgestellt hatte und seinen verrückten Vorschlag, die Orks in einer Allianz von Elben und Menschen in die höchsten Spitzen des Nebelgebirges zurückzutreiben, unterbreitet hatte – und den ihr Meister, mit höhnisch wabbelnden Wangen, angewiesen hatte, mit den eigenen Schwierigkeiten auch eigenständig fertigzuwerden! Er hielt einen Bogen in den Händen, doch noch hatte er ihn nicht gespannt.

Simon war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Geste einfach bedeutete, dass genügend Bögen – gespannte Bögen! - in den umliegenden Bäumen auf sie gerichtet waren, oder ob sie einen arroganteren Ursprung hatte („Für euch bin ich auch so noch schnell genug!"), doch eines wusste er: Der Elb vor ihnen blickte heute nicht freundlicher drein, als er es getan hatte, als er, von ihnen allen abgewiesen, der Seestadt Esgaroth den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

OoO

Legolas hörte Beldàuils Worte, die er an die Menschen richtete, so deutlich wie alle andern Elben, die ihn und den Bruder begleiteten, und noch deutlicher erkannte er dessen mehr als kalten Tonfall, der selbst ihn für einen Augenblick einzuschüchtern vermochte, wenn er denn an ihn gerichtet war – was selten genug vorkam, denn wenn er etwas in einem bestimmten Tonfall von Beldàuil entgegen nehmen musste, dann war es meist in einer „Ich-weiss-es-besser-denn-ich-bin-dein-älterer-Bruder"-Art gesprochen.

Er hörte jedoch nicht genau hin, auch nicht, als einer der Menschen, die wie Beldàuil in einiger Entfernung in seinem Rücken standen, zu sprechen begann, denn abgelenkt geworden war er von etwas, das er selber nicht genau festlegen konnte, und es bedurfte all seiner Konzentration, diesem Etwas habhaft zu werden und ihm Konturen zu verleihen, bevor er sich wieder anderen Dingen zuwenden konnte.

Es gehört zu den Eigenschaften des menschlichen Wahrnehmungsvermögens, dass es gelangweilt wird durch Routine, und dass es den Dingen, die jene mit sich bringt, wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, da es sie als unwichtig klassifiziert – genau dies bringt es mit sich, dass die Menschen oft nicht in der Lage sind, die Dinge ihres Alltags akkurat zu beschreiben, selbst wenn sie ihnen täglich begegnen.

Aufmerksam und äusserst präzise aber arbeitet ihr Verstand in der Regel, wenn es darum geht, etwas zu bemerken, dass aussergewöhnlich ist und dem widerspricht, was routinemässig zu erwarten wäre – und ähnlich mochte es Legolas an jenem Morgen ergangen sein, als er im Geäst jener Buche verharrte, in der er schon so lange sass, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Beldàuil längst in Gespräch war mit dem Führer der Menschen, ja, selbst dann noch, als jener sich anschickte, mit Beldàuil und den Elben zu Thranduil und dessen Höhlenpalast aufzubrechen, wie es ja seinem Wunsch entsprochen hatte. Zwar hatte er nun die Worte der genauen Verhandlung, die unzweifelhaft stattgefunden haben musste, verpasst, doch empfand er darüber wenig Reue, wusste er doch, dass er eben etwas _Aussergewöhnliches _gesehen haben musste, etwas, das demzufolge ein Zeichen von Gefahr sein mochte - Aussergewöhnliches, das sich als _frohe _Überraschung herausstellte, ergab sich im Düsterwald zu selten, als dass Legolas so etwas auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen oder zwei der Screekers entdeckt (auch wenn er sich darüber noch nicht im klaren war) die nur zu bald schon ganz in seiner Nähe auftauchen würden, grosse, schwarze Rabenvögel, die in kurzen Flügen von Baum zu Baum huschten – kein ungewöhnliches Verhalten für einen Waldvogel, hätte er denn in den Düsterwald gehört, und so verharrte er denn, lauernd wie ein Grauwolf an einem oft begangenen Wildwechsel, ohne wirklich sagen zu können, weshalb er dies tat, während doch die Elben und Menschen in seinem Rücken schon aufgebrochen waren (er hatte nichts _gesehen_, was sein Zurückbleiben notwendig gemacht hätte), und dennoch tat er es, Instinkten vertrauend, die er, in seinem Leben als Jäger, ununterbrochen erprobt, entwickelt und verfeinert hatte, doch erbrachten sie ihm dieses Mal eine reichere Belohnung als jemals zuvor, weil sie ihm zwar keine gute Jagdbeute bescherten, aber doch verhinderten, dass er (und alle andern Elben) als eine solche endeten.

Der Wald in seinem Blickfeld erwachte plötzlich zum Leben.

Legolas senkte die Lider. Seine Augen glühten in verhaltenem Hass darunter hervor.

Orks! Fünf…zehn…nein, dreiundzwanzig Orks konnte er auf einmal zwischen den Bäumen um ihn ausmachen!

Wie Kröten nach einem heftigen Regenfall kamen sie aus ihren Löchern gekrochen, und dunkel, zielstrebig und geschwollen vor Bosheit, so duckten sie sich und schlichen vorwärts, und so lautlos, wie sie sich vorwärtsbewegten, gemahnten sie selbst an eine jagende Meute, und dieselbe Intensität, selbst dieselbe gelassene Siegesgewissenheit, die man Wölfen nachsagt, die ihre Beute in die Enge getrieben haben, lag in jeder ihrer Bewegungen etwas, das ihnen eine Aura von Gefährlichkeit verlieh, wie sie Legolas so an ihnen noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Die Orks, das waren (so hatte Legolas jedenfalls die Sache immer gesehen, und keiner ausser Ferêryn hatte je ein anderes Bild von ihnen gezeichnet) grausame, blutdürstige und tumbe Wesen, die keinen einzigen Wesenszug teilten mit jenen, die sich die freien Völker nannten, deren Herzen keine Regung kannten, die wärmer war als eine Bauernkate im Winter, und deren Gedanken inkoherent waren und nur auf Tod und Zerstörung beschränkt, die sie nicht nur über andere, sondern auch in ihre eigenen Reihen brachten, wenn sich die Idee dazu in ihrem Hirn festgesetzt hatte.

Der Schock, sie hier zu sehen, in einem offensichtlich wohlüberlegten Hinterhalt, als würden sie sich aufs Planen und Intrigieren verstehen, versetzte ihn in die Rolle eines kühl analysierenden Beobachters und dämpfte für einen Augenblick den Hass, der das Blut schneller und heiss durch die Adern trieb, wann immer er einen Ork erblickte.

So stand er denn und beobachtete seine Gegner, wie sie sich, ihre Waffen angriffsbereit, schleichend vorwärts bewegten, in einer fast morbiden Faszination, wie sie der Anblick einer attackierenden Schlange wohl auf ihre Beute ausüben mag, und obwohl diese seine Erstarrung nur Augenblicke gedauert haben mochte, realisierte Legolas plötzlich, dass die Orks ihm schon zu nahe waren, als dass er noch hätte hoffen können, sich von ihnen unbemerkt aus seinem Beobachtungs-posten zurückzuziehen.

Nicht dass ihn dieser Gedanke sonderlich nervös gemacht hätte! Legolas hatte, wie es bei vielen Waldelben der Fall war, ein ruhiges, auf jahrelange Erfahrung begründetes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten, sich im Wald einem Gegner zu stellen und gegen ihn zu bestehen, ein Vertrauen, dass ihn auch jetzt nicht verliess, als er reglos, die Zähne fest zusammengepresst, beobachtete, wie die Orks sich näherten.

Jetzt waren sie heran, so nahe, dass er jeden einzelnen fauligen Zahn in ihren Fratzen hätte zählen können oder die Anzahl Pfeile, die sie mit sich führten, und noch immer war er ruhig, so ruhig, wie es nur jemand sein konnte, der sich als Jäger verstand, nicht aber als Gejagter – eine Anmassung, wie sie sich im Grunde genommen nur Beldàuil gegenüber einer solchen Übermacht an Orks herausgenommen hätte, aber Legolas war (eine Bemerkung diesbezüglich hätte ihn stolz gemacht) seinem Bruder ähnlicher, als er ahnte, und nicht nur in diesem Moment.

Ja, eine Form der Anmassung mochte es sein, die Legolas so lange auf seinem Ast verharren liess, wartend, abwägend, beobachtend, kalkulierend (Wann mochten sie wohl weit genug entfernt sein, dass er ihnen in den Rücken fallen konnte, ohne sich selbst zu gefährden? Es war nur zu wahrscheinlich, dass sein Bruder und dessen Begleiter diese _Schleicher_ vor sich hertreiben würden wie ein Fuchs einige Kaninchen, falls sie ihnen gewahr wurden – leicht konnte er da selbst zum Gejagten werden, wenn er sich ihrer Flucht in den Weg stellte!), und teuer bezahlte er schliesslich für jene, als nämlich die Screekers, denen er sein ursprüngliches Misstrauen eigentlich verdankte, heranwaren, und sein gedankliches Berechnen des richtigen Zeitpunkts der Warnung an den Bruder und dessen Begleiter und dem Moment, an dem er den Orks in den Rücken fallen würde, wurde zu einer Misskalkulation, deren Kosten er nur zu früh würde tragen müssen.

Jedenfalls fand er sich, kaum waren einige weitere Lidschläge Zeit vergangen, mitten in einem Schwarm Schwierigkeiten, die schwarzglänzend waren wie die Flügel von Laufkäfern im Düsterwald, düstere schwarze Knopfaugen, scharfe Schnäbel und Krallen besassen und auf die kleinste seiner Bewegungen (Ihre Augen waren schärfer als die der Orks) mit heiserem Gekrächze und Geschrei reagierten und die sich auf den Bäumen um ihn, sogar auf _seinem _Baum niederliessen und nicht den Anschein machten, als würden sie gleich weiterziehen, so, wie sie herangekommen waren.

Legolas wusste nicht, dass die Menschen, die nahe des Nebelgebirges wohnten, jene Vögel fürchteten (dort hatte ihre Art ursprünglich genistet) und sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand zuraunten, dass die Seelen von verstorbenen Mördern und Verbrechern in ihren Leib gefahren waren, deren böse Energien nun in ihnen weiterlebten (er hätte auch gelacht, wenn ihm jemand so etwas erzählt hätte), doch eines wusste er: Diese Vögel, die sich jetzt in einem ganzen Schwarm, scheinbar abwartend, lauernd, um ihn herum niedergelassen hatten, konnten sehr leicht zum Verräter an ihm werden…

Und Legolas, der sein Versteck preisgegeben wusste, unabhängig davon, wie lange er noch mit der Warnung an seinem Bruder zuwartete, blieb nur noch eines zu tun: Sorgfältig hob er seinen Bogen und zielte, das heisere Gekrächz der so plötzlich aufgetauchten Vögel in den Ohren und eine leise Spur von Furcht in seinem Herzen.

OoO

Sein Instinkt, das wusste Beldàuil, war normalerweise etwas, auf das er sich getrost verlassen konnte. Weshalb aber nagte dann dieses subtile Unwohlsein, dieser Hauch einer Warnung vor Gefahr so plötzlich an seinem Unterbewusstsein, jetzt, da die Konfrontation mit den so zielstrebig voranreitenden Menschen vorbei (und gut verlaufen) war? Keine bösen Absichten, das war er sich jetzt sicher, hatten sie hierher geführt, sondern nur die späte Reue über die Ablehnung seines Angebots und die wage Hoffnung, er würde es ihnen noch einmal unterbreiten, wenn sie nur ersterer genügend Ausdruck verliehen…

Beldàuil, der erwartet hatte, etwas wie Triumph zu verspüren, jetzt, da sich all seine prophetischen Warnungen von damals als richtig herausgestellt hatten, spürte nichts dergleichen. Was er verspürte, war dasselbe, das auch die Schultern der Menschen niederdrückte: Eine (wenn auch in seinem Fall nur flüchtige) Traurigkeit darüber, dass jene Einsicht, die der Mensch Simon in seiner kurzen Unterredung mit Beldàuil zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, erst nach dem Verlust unzähliger Menschenleben zustande gekommen war – und eben jenes instinktive Gefühl drohenden Unheils, das ihn einfach nicht verlassen wollte.

Zu recht, wie er nur Sekunden später erfahren sollte. Sie waren gerade zum Höhlenpalast aufgebrochen, da hielten die Pferde der Elben und der Menschen schon inne, warfen die Köpfe und tänzelten, und wer sie so nervös gemacht hatte, weil er mit einem heiseren Brüllen und ziemlich überraschend hinter ihnen aus dem Gebüsch brach, das war ein ungewöhnlich hochgewachsener Ork, schwer bewaffnet und gut gerüstet und von intelligentem Aussehen (sofern man das bei seiner Rasse beurteilen konnte).

Sie reagierten auf eine Bedrohung, die nicht mehr vorhanden war, war der Ork doch zu nichts mehr fähig ausser einigen fahrigen Bewegungen mit den Füssen im Schnee und einigen gurgelnden Atemzügen, denn ein Pfeil hatte seinen ledernen Brustharnisch auf der Höhe seines Herzens durchschlagen und würde seinem Leben jeden Augenblick ein Ende setzen.

Der Screeker jedoch, den derselbe Pfeil, der dem Ork zum Verhängnis geworden war, auf dessen Brust aufgespiesst hatte, schien, obwohl er schwer verletzt sein musste, sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins gegen den unabwendbaren Tod zu wehren – er schrie in hohen, fast menschenähnlichen Tönen, einem unheimlichen Grabgesang gleich, der nervenzerfetzend wirkte in der Stille des Waldes, die der gewaltsame Tod des Orks mit sich gebracht hatte.

OoO

Irgendwann einmal in seinem langen Leben, da hatte Beldàuil begriffen, dass man Charaktereigenschaften, wenn man auch nur eine Spur davon besitzt, in sich ausfindig machen, trainieren, ausformen und aufbauen kann wie die Muskeln des eigenen Körpers, und ebenso verfeinern wie die eigenen physischen Fähigkeiten.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn in einen fast rauschartigen Zustand versetzt – er, der es in so vielen körperlichen Betätigungen schon zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte, erkannte plötzlich ein weites Feld an neuen Herausforderungen vor sich… und mit dem ihm eigenen Elan stellte er sich ihnen.

Hatte er früher auch zu Ungeduld geneigt, wenn er zum Beispiel beim Bogenschiessen an etwas kam, das er für einen toten Punkt hielt, war er jetzt einsichtiger (Geduld, so war er selbstkritisch genug zu wissen, war auch etwas, das bei ihm eines gewissen Trainings bedurfte), und was er jetzt übte, war etwas, wonach er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens strebte, nämlich die Verstärkung jener Eigenschaften, derer es bedurfte, um einen guten Anführer abzugeben.

Während ein Bogenschütze seine Bewegungen bis zum Abschuss eines Pfeiles immer wieder übt, bis sich jene tief und unauslöschlich in sein Unterbewusstsein eingraben und reflexartig schnell werden, so hatte er das Verhalten von Anführern (das seines Vaters zum Beispiel, aber auch das von jenen, von denen jetzt nur noch Lieder erzählten) studiert, und im Geiste hatte er sich immer und immer wieder ausgemalt, wie sie vorgegangen waren besonders in einer Krise, wie _er _vorgehen würde in einer Krise, und das kam ihm jetzt, viel häufiger eigentlich, als ihm lieber sein konnte, zunutze.

„Überblick verschaffen" dachte er automatisch, kaum hatte sein Blick auf dem sterbenden Ork geruht, „ und alle möglichen weiteren Komponenten der Situation abschätzen!"

_Nun, dieser Teil ist leicht…Was haben wir denn da? 23 Orks, fast alle mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet, dazu Schwerter, einige Bögen…Sie greifen alle zugleich an, nachdem einer von ihnen schon gefallen ist…ob noch mehr Ungeziefer ihrer Sorte in den Büschen steckt, lässt sich jetzt nicht entscheiden!_

„Kommandos geben!" war das zweite, was ein guter Kommandant eben tat, und so rief er: „Auseinander!", und „Verteilt euch!", ein Befehl, der wohl nicht in erster Linie für seine elbischen Begleiter, sondern für den Trupp der Menschen gedacht war, da die Elben nicht erst auf sein Kommando gewartet hatten, genau dies zu tun.

Sie zerstreuten sich, wie es die Wildgänse tun, wenn ein Adler zwischen sie fährt, und schneller hatten sie ihre Bögen gespannt und Pfeile aufgelegt, als dass der Gedanke an einen Hinterhalt überhaupt sich in den Köpfen der mit den Elben zusammen überfallenen Menschen aufdämmern und sich festsetzen konnte, auch wenn Simon, der (für einen Menschen) nicht gerade langsam war, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später etwas ähnliches brüllte, das aber in den Schreien der ersten Orks, die unter Elbenpfeilen fielen, unterging, und denen von drei Menschen und einem Elben, die zu langsam reagiert hatten, um den Pfeilen der hinterhältigen Orks zu entgehen.

Beldàuil sah es, und auch, dass die Orks, kaum hatten sie ihre Attacke gestartet, ihre Bögen und Armbrüste fallen liessen und sich zur Flucht wandten, da sie auf unerwartete Gegenwehr stiessen, und er dachte: „Kämpfen und den eigenen Teil beitragen!" und auch das war kaum zu Ende gedacht, da fielen schon ein Ork, der sich, mutiger (oder dümmer vielleicht) als die andern, seinen Gegnern noch stellte, und ein weiterer, der den andern schon voraus war und in wilder Flucht, unter seinen Pfeilen.

Weitere Pfeile verschwendete er nicht: Diejenigen, die noch in Reichweite ihrer Bögen waren, hatten dies bereits mit dem Leben bezahlt (die andern Elben standen Beldàuil im Bogenschiessen wenig nach), und dem Rest der Flüchtigen nachzusetzen verbot ihm die Vorsicht: Die Kunst des Köderns kannten nicht nur die Elben, und er würde nicht derjenige sein, der auf eine Kostprobe davon hereinfiel.

Nie konnte man wissen, ob sich nicht noch eine andere Rotte Orks im Düsterwald versteckte, die nur darauf wartete, dass ihnen eine zahlenmässig unterlegene Gruppe Elben in die Fänge lief…

Nun, in jenem Moment des gefühlsmässigen Schwebens zwischen Erleichterung – Der erste Hinterhalt war vereitelt, die Gefahr, so schien es zumindest, vorerst gebannt – und Anspannung – Waren da nicht noch mehr von dem schwarzen Gezücht? Hatten die Menschen wirklich nichts von dem Rattenschwanz geahnt, den sie mit sich brachten? – da hätte die Ermahnung an sich selbst kommen müssen: „Lass dich nicht von Emotionen leiten, bis alles unter Kontrolle ist", und genau jetzt kam Beldàuil, der sich bis jetzt als glänzender Führer erwiesen hatte, an einen Punkt, an dem er versagte, und immer wieder versagte.

Kalte Furcht wallte in seinem Magen auf, und Sorge und Anspannung verengten seine Kehle, erstickten weitere Kommandos und die anerkennenden Worte, die seine Mitstreiter wohl verdient gehabt hätten und die im auf der Zunge lagen, noch bevor er sie aussprechen konnte.

„Lass dich nicht von Emotionen leiten!" befahl er sich noch einmal, doch in jenem resignierendem, fast verzweifelten Tonfall, den jene annehmen, die sich auf verlorenem Posten wissen, und dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge und befahl sein Pferd vorwärts, ohne sich um die andern Elben in seiner Verantwortung zu kümmern.

Wohl hatte er den Pfeil erkannt, der den Screeker an die Brust des Orksanführers (Die Kopflosigkeit des darauf folgenden Angriffs der andern Orks liess jedenfalls darauf schliessen, dass es sich um deren Anführer gehandelt hatte) genagelt und sie so alle noch rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff der schwarzen Ungeheuer gewarnt hatte! Nur zu gut sah er, wie die überlebenden Orks in jene Richtung flüchteten, aus der jener rettende Bogenschuss gekommen war, und nur zu gut hatte er jenen kurzen Ausruf des Schmerzes (Er hatte zwar mehr überrascht oder zornig geklungen als wirklich schmerzerfüllt) gehört, der aus eben besagter Richtung gekommen war!

Wohl anerkannte sein analysierender Verstand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass weitere Orks im Hinterhalt lauern mochten, bereit, jeden Augenblick über sie herzufallen, und dann würde es schon die schützende Hand aller Valar brauchen, jenen Elben zu retten, der alleine zwischen die Fronten einer verzweifelt flüchtenden und einer blutgierig attackierenden Gruppe Orks geriet…

Er hatte sein „Lass dich nicht von privaten Ängsten leiten!" längst vergessen, als er sein Pferd antrieb, dem Bruder beizustehen, der (Wie, bei allen Dämonen aus der Hexenküche des Nekromanten, brachte er das eigentlich fertig?) es wieder einmal geschafft zu haben schien, sich Hals über Kopf in Schwierigkeiten zu stürzen, und in ihm war ein stummes Gebet an die Valar, dass er auch dieses Mal rechtzeitig sein würde, das schlimmste zu verhindern.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **schüttet fleissig Asche über ihr Haupt Sorry für die erneute lange Pause! Dabei hab ich doch so hoch und heilig versprochen, pünktlich upzudaten – wo ich doch so schöne Reviews gekriegt habe! Nun, leider ist mein Schreibtempo noch immer ca. drei Sätze pro halbe Stunde (Wo ist bloss meine Inspiration geblieben?!?), und Schneefall in den Bergen hat mich dazu gebracht, meine Weihnachtsfeiertage etwas zu verlängern… Ich trau mich jetzt nicht mehr, etwas zu versprechen, aber ich geb mir ehr und redlich Mühe, etwas fleissiger weiterzumachen. Ganz ehrlich aber werde ich die Geschichte auf jeden Fall fertig schreiben (der Schluss ist schon geschrieben!), also keine Panik bei einer längeren Pause – falls jemand trotz der langen Pause bei der Stange bleibt!

**Für Zarina: **Hihi, das hört man natürlich gerne, das der Schreibstil nicht _sonderlich _gelitten hat – es ist nur so: Ich habe brauche mittlere Ewigkeiten, selbst kleine Passagen zu schreiben, und hege dann immer die Befürchtung, dass sich dieser „Chrampf" auch im Stil niederschlägt…Danke für die Ermunterung – und für die Reviewtreue – die weiss ich schreibende Schnecke sehr zu schätzen!

**Für Liderphin: **Oh, neue bildliche Vergleiche! Kann ich immer brauchen, da ich sonst wahrscheinlich repetitiv werde wie eine Oma, die von den Tugenden (oder, wahlweise, Untugenden) ihrer Enkel berichtet… Ja, Elrond ist sicher jemand, der Licht bringen könnte in die Vorgänge vom Düsterwald – damit er dabei aber auch genügend herausgefordert ist, machen wir die Schwierigkeiten vorsichtshalber noch etwas grösser! Vielen Dank auch im neuen Jahr für die Reviewtreue!

**Für Elanor: **Wie schon gesagt, ich verdiene eigentlich deine konstant wohlmeinenden Reviews und netten Kommentare gar nicht (alle zwei Wochen ein update ist schon gar mager, seufz…) und es fällt mir langsam schwer, ein ebenbürtig schönes „Danke schön" dafür aufs virtuelle Papier zu bringen! Also: Auch wenn es an dieser Stelle genau so klingt wie immer: Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviewtreue!


	14. Von Elben und Menschen III: Von scheiter...

**Von Elben und Menschen III: Von scheiternden Plänen und schwelendem Zorn**

„In Schwierigkeiten geraten." Wie oft schon waren wohl König Thranduil diese Worte in Bezug auf Legolas in der einen oder andern Form rapportiert worden? „In Schwierigkeiten geraten." Es war dies eine Formel, die Sachverhalte wie „Unglückliche Begegnung mit zuviel (für den König selbst reservierten) dorwinianischen Wein"; „Kräfteüberschätzung bei einer Begegnung mit Düsterwaldspinnen" oder ein „Nicht pünktlich von einer Patrouille zurückkehren" auf den Punkt brachte und Thranduil jeweils dazu veranlasste, väterlich sorgenvoll zu seufzen und – je nach Laune – gestreng Einzelheiten zu erfragen oder gequält abzuwinken, wenn man ihm jene liefern wollte.

Einmal, so erinnerte sich Legolas, hatte er Ferêryn gefragt, weshalb wohl jener Euphemismus „in Schwierigkeiten geraten" so oft im Zusammenhang mit seinem Namen genannt wurde, während „Ferêryn", „Gailgaloth" und „Beldàuil" so viel seltener in jener Kombination erklangen. Ferêryn hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und eine grosse Show daraus gemacht, angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er mit ernsthafter Miene verkündete, dass dies wohl ein Geburtsstigma sei. Genauso wie er eben mit dem Geburtsstigma der Eloquenz, der Fähigkeit, Wissen zu sammeln und überhaupt, mit dem von _vorzüglichem _Aussehen auf die Welt gekommen sei, sei das Stigma von Legolas eben gewesen, dass… Legolas hatte säuerlich gelächelt und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, während Ferêryn grinsend fortfuhr, die Liste seiner „Geburtsstigmas" vorzutragen.

Geburtsstigma oder nicht, es liess sich nicht leugnen, dass Legolas erneut in Schwierigkeiten geraten war, an jenem Morgen, als der Zug der Menschen von Seestadt durch den Düsterwald von Beldàuil und seiner Patrouille gestoppt worden war, Schwierigkeiten, die in dem Augenblick einsetzten, als er des ersten Orks ansichtig wurde, sich verdoppelten, als die Screekers auftauchten und in jenem Augenblick ein fast beängstigendes Ausmass annahmen, als er mit einem wohlüberlegten Pfeilschuss einen der Screekers an die Brust dessen Orks spiesste, den er vom Gebaren her für den Anführer dieser den Düsterwald verpestenden Kreaturen hielt, um seinen Bruder und dessen Begleiter zu warnen.

Nicht dass der Gedanke an seine so jäh aufgetauchten Probleme ihn ängstigte: Legolas, der sich sehr selten Gedanken machte über eine mögliche Niederlage seinerseits in allem, was körperliche Gewandtheit oder kämpferische Fähigkeiten erforderte, und noch weniger darüber, was die Konsequenz einer solchen sein würde, war ruhig und gelassen und dennoch hellwach und angespannt, ganz so, wie die Situation es erforderte. Das einzige Gefühl, das im Augenblick in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, war eine milde Irritation darüber, dass er schon wieder eben „in Schwierigkeiten" geraten war, ganz ohne eigenes Zutun, und die Idee, einem „Geburtsstigma", das auf ihm lastete, dafür die Schuld zu geben, schien ihm – zum allerersten Mal – vage einladend zu sein.

Diese Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten in seinem Bewusstsein auf wie nach Luft schnappende Fische in einem Teich, die dessen Oberfläche wenig rühren, und kaum war er sich ihrer bewusst, denn Legolas hatte sich, ähnlich dem Bruder, der sich mit ihm in dieser gefährlichen Situation befand, eine Strategie angeeignet, die ihm half, Krisen jeglicher Art zu meistern; und jene liess sich auf ein einziges Wort zurückführen, das „Fokussieren" lautete.

„Fokussieren", das bedeutete, dass man sich zuerst überlegte, welches Ziel, welchen Sieg man mehr als alle andern erringen wollte, sei es in privaten Belangen, einer Auseinandersetzung, oder gar einer Schlacht, um dann alle anderen Wünsche und Pläne zu ignorieren, bis man jenes erreicht hatte. „Fokussieren", das bedeutete weiterhin, dass man sich dann auf jeden einzelnen der Teilschritte konzentrierte, die man gehen musste, um jenes erstrebenswerte Ziel zu erreichen, das man sich gesetzt hatte, mit allen Sinnen und von ganzem Herzen.

Taten dies nicht auch die jagenden Wölfe, dass sie ein Tier aus einer gehetzten Herde Wild zu ihrem Opfer auserkoren und alle andern ignorierten? Wohl wussten sie, dass eine Aufspaltung ihrer Kräfte an verschiedenes Jagdwild sie nur zu leicht um ihre Beute bringen würde! Brachte nicht jener Jäger, der bald diese, bald jene Spur eines Wildes verfolgte, selten Beute nach Hause? Verlor nicht derjenige Krieger schon vor Beginn der Schlacht der Mut, der sich auf eine Vielzahl seiner Feinde zugleich konzentriert und ihre Überzahl auf sich einwirken lässt?

Nun, heute hatte Legolas keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, ein Ziel zu wählen, das er mehr als alle andern zu erreichen gedachte, und es war dies, Beldàuil und seine Begleiter vor all den ihnen drohenden Gefahren zu warnen. Die Gelegenheit dazu bot sich ihm fast ebenso mühelos, als einer der Screekers das Unglück hatte, vor einem besonders breitschultrigen Orks vorbeizuflattern, der sich gerade umgedreht hatte, um das Vorrücken seiner Begleiter zu beobachten, und somit zeitgleich mit diesem in Legolas´ Schusslinie zu geraten.

Gleich einem hässlichen Geschwür, so schien er gleich darauf aus der Brust des Orks zu wachsen, von einem Pfeil Legolas´ durchbohrt und darauf festgenagelt, und sein rauer, krächzender Todesschrei war sicherlich Warnung genug für jeglichen Elb (und auch jeden schlecht hörenden Menschen) im Umkreis von einigen Pfeilschussweiten.

Nun, das war aber auch alles, was in jener Situation ohne Schwierigkeiten und wunschgemäss ablief, denn in all seinen Berechnungen des vorliegenden Szenarios hatte Legolas die Reaktion der Screekers ausser acht gelassen (um Thranduils Höhlenpalast trieben sie sich selten herum), und dies war eine Nachlässigkeit seinerseits, die er unmittelbar bereuen würde.

Die erste Warnung diesbezüglich erhielt er in Form einer blutigen Schnarre oberhalb seines rechten Auges, gerissen von der Klaue eines lautlos, aber mit weit aufgerissenen Schnabel auf ihn eindringenden Screekers, und obwohl jene nicht besonders schmerzhaft war, wurde sie doch gefährlich durch das Blut, das reichlich aus ihr floss und über sein Gesicht tropfte und seinen Blick verschleierte.

Die zweite, dritte, vierte und fünfte Warnung erhielt er in Form von weiteren Schnabel- und Klauenhieben gegen seinen Oberkörper (Glücklicherweise durchdrangen sie nicht das Gewebe seiner Kleidung), seinen Kopf und seine Hände, die er schützend hochgerissen hatte, von einer Handvoll Screekers, die sich wohl im Geäst desselben Baumes niedergelassen hatten, auf dem er sich selbst aufhielt, und die ihn jetzt, scheinbar durch den Tod ihres Artgenossen aufgereizt, zornig und ohne zu zögern angriffen.

Jetzt begannen die Screekers auch zu schreien, in schrecklich unharmonischen Dissonanzen, und das letzte, was Legolas neben diesen ohrenbetäubenden Lauten hörte, war das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem sein Bogen, den er instinktiv fallen gelassen hatte, um die wütendsten Angriffe auf sein Gesicht abzuwehren, erst gegen einige Äste prallte und dann zu Boden schlug.

Nun, man konnte also wahrhaft sagen, dass Legolas´ Schwierigkeiten zu dem Zeitpunkt begannen, an dem er aufhörte, zu „fokussieren", weil dies eben ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, sah man sich mindestens fünf klauenbewehrten und mit spitzen Schnäbel versehenen Feinden gegenüber, die alle zeitgleich angriffen, selbst wenn man nicht halb geblendet vom eigenen Blut ist, und jeglichen Gedanken daran zerfetzten die Screekers gleichsam wie die Haut ihres Opfers.

Legolas wusste später nicht genau zu sagen, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, sich aus dem Baum auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm die plumpen Vögel dahin nicht folgen würden, da jene nicht viel Aussicht auf Erfolg aufwies, doch er tat es – und für einmal war das Glück ihm gewogen, denn ausser einem hartnäckigen Altvogel, der ihm folgte, liessen die andern Biester, gänzlich wider seinem Erwarten, von ihm ab.

Natürlich wäre es ein leichtes für sie gewesen, Legolas zu folgen, doch wurden sie, zu dessen Glück, plötzlich abgelenkt, und diese Ablenkung bestand wohl in den Rufen ihrer Artgenossen, die sich der Leiche des als ersten gefallenen Orks (und auch derer des Screekers) annahmen und sich futterneidisch um die besten Stücke daraus stritten, Rufe, die auch in Legolas' Angreifer die Frassgier erweckten und sie von ihrem noch zu lebendigen Opfer ablassen liess.

Es ist nicht unbekannt, dass Vögel Menschen (oder Elben, obwohl dies seltener vorkommt) angreifen und versuchen, ihnen mit ihren Schnäbeln oder Klauen das Gesicht zu zerkratzen oder die Augen auszustechen, doch beruht dies meist darauf, dass jene einem Gelege oder hilflosen Jungvögeln zu nahe gekommen sind, so dass die attackierenden Tiere nichts weiter tun als ihre Brut zu verteidigen, und niemand kann ihnen deshalb Bosheit, Arglist oder Blutgier unterstellen.

Dass nun, unmittelbar nach der Tötung ihres Artgenossen, einige der Screekers kreischend und flügelschlagend über ihn herfielen, sprach deutlich vom verderblichen Einfluss, den ihre Verbindung mit den Orks auf sie ausgeübt hatte, reihte sie nahtlos ein in die Scharen der schwarzen Kreaturen, die den Düsterwald seit Dol Guldur heimsuchten und unterschied sie deutlich von all den andern Vogelarten, wie Legolas sie kannte.

Obwohl dieses plötzliche Nachlassen ihres Angriffs unerwartet kam wie ein Wetterumschwung im Gebirge, gehörte Legolas nicht zu jener Sorte, die zu lange über solche unverhofften Wunder nachzudenken pflegten, und das war auch gut so.

Kaum hatte er sich des letzten hartnäckigen Screekers entledigt (Das Messer, das er dazu benutzte, hatte er noch fast im Fallen gezogen) und sicheren Stand gewonnen, da hörte er auch schon die Schreie der sterbenden Orks, die von seinem Bruder und dessen Freunde gefällt worden waren, und sah sich, fast ebenso plötzlich, jenen zwei fliehenden Orks gegenüber, die dem Blutvergiessen entgangen waren, aber noch nicht genug Distanz zu den Elben gewonnen hatten.

Obwohl Legolas seine Umgebung noch immer nur durch einen rötlichen Schleier sah, hatte er doch keine Mühe, sich des ersten dieser Ungetüme, die jetzt mehr an Flucht als an ihre Verteidigung dachten, durch einen gezielten Wurf seines Messers in dessen Halsbeuge zu entledigen, und auch der zweite bereitete ihm wenig Mühe, obwohl Legolas ihm waffenlos gegenüberstand.

Es war ihm eins, seinen Bogen, der nur wenige Fuss neben ihm lag, zu ergreifen, ihn speerartig in die Höhe zu heben und ihn dem Ork (der ihm, indem er gegen Legolas anrannte, ein Krummschwert drohend erhoben, die Sache eigentlich sehr leicht machte), die die Sehne haltende Spitze voran, ebenso in den Hals zu rammen, wie er dies mit einem Messer in den Hals des ersten Orks getan hatte.

Es folgte ein äusserst unangenehmer Laut von der Seite des Orks, halb Röcheln, halb Gurgeln, und ein noch unangenehmerer des Bogens (wenigstens in Legolas´ Ohren, der seinen Bogen sehr geschätzt hatte), als die Spitze des zur Waffe zweckentfremdeten Holzes brach, doch dann stürzte der Ork kaum eine Armlänge vor ihm zu Boden, zuckte ein- zweimal und verstummte.

Legolas sah auf ihn nieder. Für einen Augenblick verschwamm die Leiche des Orks vor seinen Augen, was in diesem Fall wenig mit dem Blut zu tun hatte, dass jetzt endlich in der Wunde über seinem Auge zu stocken begann, sondern vielmehr mit den Erleichterungswogen und Triumphgefühlen, die ihn durchfluteten, nachdem er all seine Schwierigkeiten so einfach überwunden hatte, und jähe Übelkeit in seinem Magen zwang ihn, innezuhalten und ein, zweimal tief einzuatmen, was aber die Übelkeit nur verstärkte, weil er dabei etwas Blut schluckte, von dem ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er es im Munde hatte.

„Legolas!" Es war kein fragender Ruf, und auch kein ängstlicher, der ihn den Kopf hochreissen und seine Uebelkeit vergessen liess, sondern ein fordernder, befehlender, der implizierte, dass er da zu sein hatte, zu antworten hatte, und er kam von Beldàuil, der sein Pferd zu ihm herangesprengt hatte, um neben ihm aus dem Sattel zu rutschen und ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck zu mustern.

Legolas hätte jetzt gerne etwas gesagt, um seine (und wohl auch die seines Bruders) noch immer angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen, etwas in der Richtung: „Na, Beldàuil, da siehst du mal, wozu kleine Brüder alles gut sein können!" oder auch nur: „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich habe nur einige Schrammen abbekommen, die schlimmer aussehen als sie sind!" Doch zuvor, da musste er noch etwas Blut ausspucken (wie viel hatte er davon eigentlich geschluckt?), und als er seine Stimme endlich wieder fand, da war es zu spät dazu, denn Beldàuil hatte ihn am Arm gepackt (so heftig, dass es schmerzte) und schüttelte ihn, wobei er auf die Wunde über Legolas' rechtem Auge starrte.

Die Stimme seines Bruders war heiser vor Zorn, als er (seine Worte durch weiteres Schütteln unterstützend) zischte: „Was hast du dir bloss dabei gedacht, dich alleine in den Rücken der Orks fallen zu lassen? Hältst du dich für unverwundbar, für geschützt gegen die Pfeile, Armbrustbolzen, Speere oder Schwerter der schwarzen Pest?"

Legolas war zu verblüfft ob diesem unerwarteten Zornausbruches seines Bruders, sich zu wehren, und aufgrund der rauen Behandlung, die dieser ihm angedeihen liess, schlugen seine Zähne klackend aufeinander – was es ihm schwierig machte, etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen.

Und weiter sagte Beldàuil:

„Es gibt keinen fragwürdigeren Brustpanzer als Überheblichkeit! Was, wenn nun eine zweite Rotte Orks plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre? Sie hätten dich ebenso wenig übersehen können wie der Jäger einen balzenden Auerhahn!"

Noch einmal schüttelte er Legolas grob, doch jetzt machte sich dieser (fast ebenso grob) frei.

„Wie gut, dass du unverletzt bist." hatte er, Legolas, zu seinem Bruder sagen wollen.

„Wenn _du _auf einer Patrouille verletzt worden wärest – Vater würde garantiert nie mehr einen Jäger sich weiter als einige Meilen vom Höhlenpalast entfernen lassen! Vater braucht dich… Und nicht nur Vater. Ich tue es auch!"

All das hatte er sagen wollen, doch diese Worte, obwohl intensiv empfunden, erstarben auf seinen Lippen, verschwanden unter einer Woge jäh aufwallendem Zorn, der jegliche Wärme in seinem Empfinden erstickte und der dem von Beldàuil in nichts nachstand.

„Was ich getan habe?" fauchte er. „Was ich getan habe? Das kann ich dir sagen, Bruderherz. Ich habe versucht, dich und deine Begleiter zu retten! Was mir, falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, auch gelungen ist. Du bist mir dafür allerdings einen Bogen allererster Qualität schuldig!"

_Ich habe dein Leben gerettet, weil ein Tod Vater schlimmer treffen würde als dies bei mir der Fall sein würde, falls ich gefallen wäre._

Woher mochte dieser Gedanke gekommen sein? Unsinnig, das war er, und noch unsinniger schmerzte er mehr, als Legolas dies je für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Gedanke weckte in ihm den Wunsch, blindlings auszuschlagen gegen den Bruder, den er eben noch in Todesgefahr gewusst und daraus gerettet hatte, und der dennoch kein freundliches Wort übrig gehabt hatte für ihn zum Dank.

Sein Zorn bekam eine kalte Note, und er verengte die Augen. „Aber wie du willst." fuhr er fort und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde nächstes Mal mehr darauf bedacht sein, meine eigene Haut zu retten – anstelle der deinigen."

Beldàuil trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, doch war keine Spur von Betroffenheit in seinem Gesicht oder seinen harten grauen Augen, kalt wie Kieselsteine, zu entdecken.

„Überhaupt ist da niemals etwas zu sehen!" dachte Legolas, noch immer aufgebracht, obwohl sein Zorn zu verrauchen begann wie ein aufgegebenes Herdfeuer, aber er schwieg, da jetzt die andern Elben (und einige der Menschen) herangekommen waren, und Beldàuil tat es ihm gleich.

Schweigend kehrten sie zum Höhlenpalast zurück.

-

Nun, sowohl der Zorn Legolas als auch der Beldàuils waren kleine Strohfeuer verglichen mit dem, in den Thranduil geriet, als die elbische Patrouille mit den sie begleitenden Menschen zum Höhlenpalast zurückkehrten und ihm über die Geschehnisse Bericht erstatteten.

Es war nicht einmal ein typisch Thranduilscher Zorn, in den er geriet, laut und plötzlich aufgeflammt, aber rasch aufgezehrt wie heiss brennendes Holz und wenig Groll zurücklassend. Nein, ganz und gar anders war er, kalt und schwelend, sich nicht offen zeigend, nur hier und da in seinen Augen aufflackernd, als er hörte, wie die Orks den Menschen der Seestadt nachschlichen, obwohl sie ihnen längst in den Rücken fallen und sie töten hätten können, wohl in der Absicht, von ihnen den Weg zum Höhlenpalast der Waldelben zu erfahren.

Er flackerte auch dann, als der Anführer der Menschen seine Bitte vorbrachte, doch den Leuten der Seestadt in ihrer durch die Orks verursachten Not beizustehen (Es zeigte sich, das Simon doch ganz schöne Reden zu führen vermochte, wenn er nur wollte), glühend wurde er aber nur dann, als Beldàuil (viel beredter jedoch als der Mensch zuvor) die Erlebnisse seiner Patrouille und besonders die Legolas' schilderte, in nicht zu knapp bemessenen Worten.

Obwohl Legolas ihnen durch einen ab und zu mit ruhiger Stimme eingeworfenen Einwand etwas von ihrer Dramatik und Schärfe zu nehmen versuchte, war doch die Schramme über seinem Auge noch nicht ganz verheilt, und die war beredter als all seine Worte, denn Thranduil liess oft seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen.

Nein, es war kein thranduilscher Zorn, der den Elbenkönig erfasst hatte, sondern etwas gar und gar kaltes, fremdes, das ihn beherrschte und das selbst seine Söhne unruhig machte, als sie zusammen mit den Menschen auf die Entscheidung des Höchsten der Waldelben warteten, was die zuerst abgelehnte und jetzt von den Ablehnenden erneut erbetenen Allianz der Elben und Menschen betraf.

Es kam für keinen überraschend, dass Thranduil schliesslich seine Zustimmung dazu schroff ausschlug und die Menschen hiess, sich auszuruhen, solange sie dies für nötig hielten, dann aber sofort zu den ihrigen zurückzukehren.

Überraschender waren dann schon eher die weiteren Befehle, die Thranduil dann äusserte, als sich die Menschen zurückgezogen hatten, und die lauteten, dass von nun an elbische Patrouillen nur mehr die Grenzen des Waldelbenreiches zu schützen hätten (er setzte diese im übrigen viel enger, als sie seit Jahrhunderten gewesen waren), und es nicht mehr erlaubt war, in die Belange der Menschen einzugreifen, mochte selbst der rote Hahn über den Dächern ihrer einfachen Häuser wieder aufleuchten.

Er sagte dies mit einer Strenge und Autorität, die wenig Raum für Widerspruch offen liess, weder von Beldàuil, der die Patrouillen hätte weiter ausgreifen lassen mögen, noch von Ferêryn, der immer dafür plädiert hatte, den Menschen gegen die Orks beizustehen, und sein schwelender Zorn war derart, dass seine Widerworte auch gar nicht erwogen.

Stattdessen verliessen sie den Raum, wobei ihnen Legolas zögernd folgte (er war müde und aufgewühlt zugleich von diesen ereignisreichen Stunden), und Thranduil blieb alleine zurück, und so neigte sich ein Tag zu Ende, der ihnen allen noch mehr Unglück oder Leid bringen würde, als sie dies jetzt abzuschätzen vermochten.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **schüchtern wink Tja, mich gibt's auch noch! Ich habe leider einen grippe- und arbeitsmässig schlechten Jahresanfang gehabt und bin deshalb einfach nicht zum updaten gekommen. Die „Durststrecke" ist jetzt aber endgültig vorbei, und ich werde von jetzt an wieder ca. jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel online bringen, da ich schon einiges „vorgeschrieben" habe. Für Fragen, Comments, Rewiev und Co. bin ich natürlich immer zu haben (Gilt für die Geduldigen unter euch, die unter meinem langsamen Tempo noch nicht aufgegeben haben!)

**Für Liderphin: **Tja, persönlich auf Reviews zu antworten, ist das mindeste, was man tun kann, wenn jemand sich die Zeit nimmt, ein Review zu schreiben! Schade, dass es Dir wahrscheinlich nicht halb so viel Spass macht, meine „Antworten" zu lesen, wie es bei mir der Fall ist, wenn ich eure Kommentare entgegennehme! Was den Ueberblick meiner Sätze betrifft…nun, manchmal verliere ich den selber fast! Da mir das Schreiben im Moment aber nicht leicht fällt, bin ich über jeden Satz zu froh, den ich zu Papier gebracht habe, als dass ich ihn noch ändern möchte – nicht zuletzt, weil das updaten dann noch länger dauern würde!

**Für Zarina: **Nun, dieses Mal hat es noch viel, viel länger gedauert – trotz der freundlichen „Viel-Inspiration!"-Wünschen. Vor Spannung geplatzt ist in der Zwischenzeit hoffentlich trotzdem niemand – schliesslich ist die Geschichte eigentlich immer noch in der Aufwärmphase! Und danke schön, dass du schreibst, dass du auch die ruhigeren Szenen gerne magst – Ich denke sonst immer wieder, dass ich zu langfädig schreibe…

**Für Elanor: **An mangelnden freundlichen Aufmunterungen und netten Komplimenten fehlt es wirklich nicht, dass ich so langsam vorankomme, ganz im Gegenteil! Sollte es daran fehlen, brauche ich nur deine Reviews nochmals zu lesen… Die wahre Ursache ist viel eher unter „Anmerkung der Autorin" zu lesen! Aber wie dem auch sei… ich habe es endlich geschafft, ein neues, etwas entkompliziertes Kapitel upzudaten! Wie immer vielen, vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung!

Es gibt natürlich keine „Screekers" in Mittelerde. Da aber die „Crebain" ihren Ursprung in Dunland oder im Fangorn zu haben scheinen, habe ich eine Nebenart erfunden, die im Nebelgebirge beheimatet ist.


	15. Von Elben und Menschen IV: Vom Verstecks...

**Von Elben und Menschen IV: Vom Versteckspielen **

Kein Kind wächst je auf, ohne Verstecken zu spielen. Ob es auch die Rolle des Verbergens oder die des Suchens übernimmt: Das Spiel hat den Reiz des Abenteuerlichen, eine intrinsische Spannung an sich, die den Spielenden ganz in seine eigene Welt versinken und die Zeit vergessen lässt.

Kein Jugendlicher wächst je auf, ohne Verstecken zu spielen. Das einstige Spiel aus Kindertagen hat jedoch eine ganz andere Dimension angenommen und viel von seiner Unschuld verloren. „Wer bin ich?" „Was will ich?" und „Was fühle ich?" - um diese Dinge spielt man jetzt Verstecken, nicht nur vor den andern, sondern auch vor sich selbst.

Es gibt auch eine erwachsene Form dieses Spiels. Seine Regeln jedoch haben sich jetzt grundlegend verändert, indem der Spielende sich bewusst ist, was er verbirgt, mit welchen Motiven er dies tut, und was der Preis seiner Entdeckung sein wird. Ja, Einsätze gibt es dann in diesem Spiel, und diese Einsätze können so hoch werden, dass der Spielende keinen Augenblick an eine Niederlage denken darf, um nicht schon vor dem Spiel davor zurückzuschrecken.

Einige Elben, die den winterlichen Düsterwald zu dessen Schutz durchstreiften, gehörten zu jenen, die dieses Spiel spielten. Sie hatten, wie alle andern Elben auch, den Besuch der Menschen aus der Seestadt im Höhlenpalast erlebt und von dem Unheil gehört, dass jene beinahe (wenn auch völlig unbewusst) mit sich gebracht hatten. Sie waren Zeuge von Thranduils folgendem Zornesausbruch gewesen und hatten seinen herrischen, verbietenden Worten gelauscht, mit denen er ihnen untersagte, den Menschen in Zukunft in irgendeiner Weise zur Seite zu stehen.

Wie alle andern Elben auch waren sie sich bewusst gewesen, dass jene harten, ja grausam anmutenden Worte ihre Wurzeln hatten in Thranduils tiefer Besorgnis um das Wohlergehen seines Volkes (Sie kannten ihren König, liebten seine Eigenheiten und waren ihm ergeben nicht zuletzt wegen jener fast väterlichen Besorgnis, die immer wieder in seinem Verhalten durchschimmerte, auch wenn er sie vielleicht verlegen geleugnet hätte, hätte man ihn danach gefragt), doch widerstrebte es dennoch ihren aufrechten Herzen, die Menschen gänzlich ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Eine Patrouille unter Dolondil, so wurde sich später erzählt, ritt zum ersten Mal über jene Grenzen, die Thranduil ihr auferlegt hatte, um in der Nähe eines Menschendorfes „nach dem Rechten zu sehen", wie jener es formulierte, und sicher genug traf genau jene Patrouille dann auch auf eine Gruppe Orks, welche sich in der Nähe der Siedlung, zu der die Reiter unterwegs waren, herumtrieb. Nach einem kurzen, siegreichen Scharmützel kehrte die Patrouille heim, früh genug, um nicht Thranduils Argwohn zu erregen, und verschwiegen genug, keine Worte über ihren Sieg zu verlieren, die vielleicht dem Elbenkönig hätten zugetragen werden können.

Später, ermutigt durch dieses Beispiel, wagten auch einige andere Patrouillen, es Dolondils Truppe gleichzutun, und als Ferêryn an einem kalten Januarmorgen eine dunkle Wolke aus kreisenden Screekers in der Ferne erblickte, da zögerte er nicht lange und trieb sein Pferd in jene Richtung an und hiess es erst stehenzubleiben, als er sah, dass der Rest seiner Gruppe ihm nicht folgte.

Mit fragendem Blick wandte er sich zu seinen Begleitern um, welche noch immer zögernd an ihrem Platz verharrten, und wohl wusste er ihr Zurückbleiben zu erklären

(Konnte es denn sein, dass selbst der _Sohn_ des Königs sich über dessen Befehle hinwegsetzte? Oder wollte er ihre Treue zu Thranduils Worten testen?), und erst als ihnen ein ungeduldiges: „Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange? Wenn wir die Ursache der Versammlung dieser Aasvögel erkunden _und _rechtzeitig zum Rapport zum Höhlenpalast zurückkehren wollen, können wir uns es nicht leisten, hier Wurzeln zu schlagen!" zuflog, da lächelten einige von ihnen, und alle trieben ihre Pferde an.

Wenige Tage später würde auch Legolas zu jenen gehören, die Verstecken spielten, indem sie Thranduils Befehle verweigerten, als er und Ferêryn und ihre Patrouille dunklen Rauchs ansichtig wurden, der unheilverheissend sich einen Weg durch den morgendlich dunklen Himmel bahnte, südlich ihres Reiches.

Der Einsatz der Spielenden war hoch genug, auch wenn sie dies noch nicht wussten, genauso wenig, wie sie denn erahnen konnten, dass er fast täglich grösser und gefährlicher werden würde in dem Masse, in dem neue, und noch unberechenbarere Charaktere in den Spielverlauf eingriffen und ihr eigenes Spiel spielten.

Der heutige Tag, unglücklich wie er verlief, würde ihnen nur einen kleinen Vorgeschmack in dieser Hinsicht geben, in jenem Moment, an dem sie das Ziel ihres Rittes erreicht haben würden…

-

Wie schwarze Mahnfinger erhoben sich stinkende, qualmende Rauchsäulen über den armseligen Trümmern von etwas, das einst ein Menschendorf gewesen war, gegen den Himmel und verdüsterten den winterlichen Nebel, der seine Schleier schon fast barmherzig verhüllend über das Bild des Schreckens legte, das sich den Elben bot. Beissend roch er und nahm ihnen die Luft zum Atmen, doch selbst er vermochte es nicht, den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, Tod und Verderben zu überdecken, der über dem zerstörten Dorf hing wie eine aussergewöhnlich tief hängende Unwetterwolke.

Einige Screekers flatterten, wohl angelockt davonüber den Trümmern, ihre Konturen unscharf in dem allgegenwärtigen Qualm, ihr Krächzen zufrieden und schrill wie bösartiges Hohngelächter.

Ausser dem Rauch, dem Nebel und den Screekers sahen sie weit und breit nichts, das sich bewegte, und eine drückende Stille hing über der ganzen schrecklichen Szene, lastend wie sommerliche Hitze über nacktem Felsen.

Ferêryn war der erste, der sie brach. „Selbst wo es kaum etwas zu zerstören, verbrennen und töten gibt, da tun sie es doch: Verbrennen, plündern und töten." Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, wie er dies sagte, und seine Stimme klang fast gleichgültig, aber wer ihn gut genug kannte, wusste sehr wohl, dass Wut und Trauer ihm die Kehle fast zuschnürten. Wen er meinte und wovon er sprach, brauchte niemand zu fragen: Die schwarzen Pfeile, die noch immer in einigen nicht gänzlich verbrannten Leichen oder Häusertrümmern staken, sowie die Präsenz der den Elben mittlerweile verhassten Rabenvögel sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Legolas sagte nichts dazu (Was hätte es auch zu sagen gegeben?) und er versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie das Ende dieser Handvoll Menschen, die diesen Ort einmal „Heimat" genannt hatten, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, in den Klauen der Orks wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, so dass er fast Ferêryns weitere Worte überhört hätte, die jener aber mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem sprach: „So wenige Siedler gab es hier, die kaum mehr besassen als die Kleider auf ihrer Haut, eine Handvoll Vieh und verzweifelten Mut – Welche bösen Absichten mögen die Orks wohl dazu bewogen haben, all dies hier anzurichten?"

„Als ob sie einen Grund dazu benötigten, um zu morden und zu brennen!" dachte Legolas unglücklich. „Sie tun es, weil es in ihrer Natur liegt, so zu handeln!"

„Was wollten sie bloss hier?" wiederholte Ferêryn, jetzt womöglich noch geistesabwesender, nachdenklicher. „Ich bin mir sicher, das sie eine Absicht verfolgen mit ihrer allmählich fast systematisch scheinenden Vernichtung menschlicher Dörfer…Wenn ich nur wüsste…"

Der sonst so wachsame Ausdruck seiner grauen Augen verlor sich für einen Augenblick, bis er sich mit einem kurzen Seufzen und einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln in die Wirklichkeit zurückriss und zu bemerken schien, dass die Elben seiner Patrouille auf seine Befehle warteten.

„Lass uns nachsehen, ob es Überlebende gibt." sagte er schliesslich. „Aber seid auf der Hut! Die Orks können sich noch nicht allzu weit entfernt haben."

Wahrere Worte hatte Ferêryn wohl selten noch gesprochen, was sowohl die Nähe der Orks als auch ihre Absichten betraf, doch wie es einem Propheten oft beschieden ist, verhallten sie ungehört, und er würde einer der ersten sein, der dafür würde bezahlen müssen.

-

Von all den Elben, die jetzt das zerstörte Dorf nach Überlebenden durchsuchten, denen sie helfen konnten, und den nahen Wald nach Orks, an denen sie sich rächen wollten, war Ferêryn wohl der einzige, der all jene Zeichen bemerkte, die die ganze traurige Angelegenheit in ein noch dunkleres Licht rückten, als sie sich schon ohnehin befand, und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, da wurde er nachdenklicher, besorgter und misstrauischer, ohne seinen Argwohn jedoch schon mit seinen Begleitern zu teilen.

Da war das Dorf, das bei weitem nicht so gründlich zerstört war, wie sie es anfangs angenommen hatten. Liessen die Orks normalerweise keinen Balken fest auf dem andern, wenn sie sie auseinanderzureissen vermochten, so hatten sie diesmal nicht nur einige Balken, sondern auch ganze Häuser intakt gelassen, vier, fünf Hütten neben der Allmend, auf der die Menschen ihr Vieh gehalten hatten.

Was noch seltsamer (und beunruhigender) war, war das Vieh, das sich an die Zäune besagter Weide presste, verstört zwar, aber durchaus lebendig: Warum hatten die Orks es nicht geschlachtet oder fortgetrieben? Was in aller Welt hatte ihnen denn wohl in diesem Dorf als Beute dienen können, wenn nicht die Pferde, Rinder und Schafe ihrer Opfer?

War den schwarzen Ungeheuern nicht genügend Zeit geblieben, ihre Schandtaten zu Ende zu bringen? Hatte irgendetwas sie vor der drohenden Ankunft der Elben gewarnt? Wie hatten sie es dann aber geschafft, sich so schnell zurückzuziehen, dass selbst ein scharfäugiger Elbenspäher keine Spur von ihnen mehr im nahen Wald zu entdecken vermochte?

Es waren dies mögliche Erklärungen, die sich Ferêryn für die Ungereimtheiten, die er entdeckt hatte und die ihn unruhig und nervös hatten werden lassen, ausgedacht hatte, aber sie wurden zunichte gemacht durch eine Entdeckung, die er Sekunden später machte: Er fand die Leichen von fünf Orks, die von einer (wenn auch erbärmlich schwachen) Gegenwehr der Menschen zeugten und einer seltenen Anteilnahme ihrer Gefährten, denn die toten Orks waren sorgfältig nebeneinander ausgelegt worden, und nirgendwo sonst war eine weitere Leiche von ihnen zu entdecken. Jemand hatte sie also hierhin getragen, als würde er sie zur Ruhe betten – etwas, das ein sich bedroht fühlender Ork sicherlich niemals getan hätte.

Vielleicht hätte Ferêryn, scharfsinnig und erfahren, wie er war, die Erklärung für all die Rätsel, die er in diesem Dorf vorgefunden hatte, entdeckt, wäre er nicht in diesem Augenblick durch den Ruf eines seiner Gefährten aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt worden wie alle andern Elben auch: Er hatte einen Überlebenden gefunden. Ferêryn, der sich nicht sicher war, ob dieses „Leben" dem geretteten Menschen einem Fluch oder einem Segen gleichkam, traf fast zeitgleich mit den meisten andern Elben bei dem Rufer ein, an demjenigen Ende des Dorfes, das von den Orkleichen am weitesten entfernt war, und an dem eine weitere Hütte überraschend intakt geblieben war.

Seltsamerweise war es das kleine Mädchen, das unheimlich wirkte und fehl am Platze inmitten all des Unheils, das sie umgab, wie sie da am Boden kauerte neben den verkohlten Leichen derer, die einst ihre Familie gebildet hatten, nicht aber die Zerstörung um sie herum, die zu allgegenwärtig dazu war und alles Helle, Lebendige zu ersticken schien wie der zurückgekehrte Schnee im April die ersten Frühlings-Blüten.

Sie kauerte am Boden wie ein verwundetes Tier, und Laute kamen aus ihrer Kehle, nur zu ähnlich denen eines verwundeten Kitzes, das die Hilfe und den Beistand seiner Mutter erfleht. Sie weinte nicht (soweit man das durch den Schleier von dunklem, langen Haar beurteilen konnte, der ihr wirr ins Gesicht hing), doch ab und zu wurde ihr kleiner Körper von einem krampfhaften Zittern geschüttelt, und sie hatte ihre Arme fest um sich geschlungen, als könne sie so ihre Welt, die an diesem schrecklichen Tag in Stücke geschlagen worden war, auf diese Weise zusammenhalten.

Ferêryns Herz krampfte sich vor Mitleid zusammen, als er diesen Anblick sah, und neben ihm gab einer der andern Elben einen erstickten Laut von sich, der zornig und unglücklich zugleich klang.

Das Mädchen hatte bei ihrer Annäherung nicht aufgesehen, obwohl es eigentlich die Hufschläge der Pferde der Elben hätte hören müssen. Noch immer gab sie diese herzzerreissenden Klagelaute von sich, wiegte sich sachte und hatte sich wohl in eine Welt zurückgezogen, in der nichts sie berühren konnte, nicht der Schmerz ihrer Wunden, nicht die Hitze des noch immer glühenden, verbrannten Holzes um sie, und vor allem nicht das Bewusstsein über den Tod all derer, die ihr lieb und teuer gewesen waren.

Jeder, der Ferêryn kannte, hätte es wohl für unmöglich gehalten, dass jener seine vorsichtige, zurückhaltende, beobachtende, analysierende Art je vergessen würde, und doch war etwas in dem Anblick des verlassenen Menschenkindes vor ihm, der genau dies geschehen liess. All sein Misstrauen, sein sicherer Gefühl, dass etwas an dem Bild des zerstörten Dorfes _falsch _war, verblasste und ging unter in einer Welle von Mitleid, die den Elben erfasste und ihn unvorsichtiger werden liess, als er es je gewesen war, obwohl doch gerade der Anblick des Kindes seinem Misstrauen hätte Nahrung bieten müssen wie frisches Holz einem erlöschenden Feuer.

Es war Legolas, nicht Ferêryn, der sich an dem herzzerreissenden Bild vor ihm störte, Legolas, dessen Misstrauen noch nicht wie das seines Bruder erwacht war und der dennoch die Unstimmigkeiten darin entdeckte, die eine Unruhe in ihm weckte, die ihn dazu veranlasste, den Vorgängen vor ihm wenig, seiner Umgebung aber um so mehr Achtung zu schenken.

Warum war dieses Menschenmädchen, so mitleiderregend es auch sein mochte, hier? Warum hatte es, anscheinend nur leicht verletztüberlebt, während alle andern gestorben waren? Hatten die Orks in ihrem Blutrausch es übersehen? Hatte es als einziges geschafft, sich gut genug zu verstecken, um seinem grässlichen Schicksal zu entgehen, um dann irgendeinmal aus seinem sicheren Platz hervorzustolpern, nur um die Leichen seiner Angehörigen zu finden? Warum aber war es dann über und über mit Blut besudelt, mit Blut, das, sollte es denn von seinen Angehörigen stammen, lange vergossen und erkaltet war, bevor es damit in Kontakt hätte kommen können?

Wiederum war Ferêryn der erste der Elben, der das Wort ergriff. Leise rief er das völlig verstörte, vor sich hin wimmernde Kind an, mit einer so warmen, zärtlichen Stimme, wie sie Legolas noch nie von seinem Bruder vernommen hatte: „Keine Angst, kleines Mädchen, wir sind hier, dir zu helfen…"

Er sagte es in Elbisch, immer und immer wieder, und nicht in der Gemeinsprache, da er nicht von ihr verstanden werden, sondern sie bloss auf ihre Gegenwart aufmerksam machen wollte. Erschreckt wie sie war, würde sie wohl auf alle plötzlichen Annäherungen eben wie das schutzlose Wild reagieren, nach dem sie aussah, in blinder Panik zu flüchten versuchen und sich dabei womöglich noch mehr verletzen, und tatsächlich redete Ferêryn ihr zu wie einem kranken Tier, das er zu beruhigen gedachte. Das Mädchen reagierte jedoch nicht auf seine Worte.

Während die andern Elben reglos auf ihren Pferden verharrten, um das Vorhaben ihres Anführers nicht zu stören, seufzte Ferêryn schliesslich, als er die Nutzlosigkeit seines Vorgehens einsah und trat einen Schritt auf das Menschenkind zu.

Sofort sah sie hoch, ein Ruck ging durch ihren mageren Körper, die Haare flogen wild zurück, und graue schreckgeweitete Augen sahen zu ihnen herüber. Sie erstarrte, verstummte, ja, selbst den Atem schien sie für einen Augenblick anzuhalten, denn ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in jenem Moment nicht mehr.

Auch Ferêryn erstarrte. Dann streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus und wiederholte seine beruhigenden Worte, sanft, geduldig, in unendlich freundlichem Tonfall, seine Augen unablässig auf ihr schmales Gesicht gerichtet, während er sich, Schritt für Schritt auf sie zuarbeitete.

Sie sah ihm aus womöglich noch starreren Augen zu, versuchte, sich noch tiefer in den Boden zu ducken, und Legolas sah sie, seinen Bruder, wie er jetzt neben dem Kind niederkauerte, und das Haus hinter ihnen, und etwas an diesem Anblick jagte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken. All seine Instinkte signalisierten ihm eine unmittelbar drohende Gefahr, doch noch brauchte sein Unterbewusstsein einige wertvolle Augenblicke, um auszusortieren, was nicht stimmte an dem Bild vor ihm, was ihn so dringlich warnte.

Dann sah er sie, jene dunklen, böse blinkenden Augen, die stechend durch einige Lücken im Holz der noch intakt gebliebenen Hütte starrten, und den metallischen Schimmer, der von eisernen Pfeilspitzen ausgehen mochten, durch einige andere, und sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, bevor es erneut, diesmal wie rasend, in seiner Brust zu klopfen begann.

„Ferêryn!" schrie er, noch während er – unendlich langsam und viel zu spät, wie es ihm schien - nach seinem Bogen und einem Pfeil griff. „Orks! Hinter dem Tor…"

_Zu langsam… du bist zu langsam, Legolas!_

Natürlich war er nicht langsam mit seinem Pfeil, den er einem der so heimtückisch lauernden Angreifer mitten ins glotzende Auge setze, es war nur seine Angst, die ihm das vorgaukelte, aber auch die hinter der Türe der stehen gebliebenen Hütte lauernden Orks waren es nicht.

Von den drei Pfeilen, die die Orks in einer ersten Welle entsandten, flog einer wirkungslos an Legolas vorbei, die andern aber trafen nur zu gut: Der eine das Mädchen, das einen erstickten Schrei von sich gab, der andere aber Ferêryn, der lautlos über dem Kind zusammenstürzte, als wolle er es selbst jetzt noch mit seinem Körper schützen.

Und Legolas sah mit seinen eigenen, entsetzt starrenden Augen den Alptraum, mit dem sein Vater zu leben hatte fast seit dem Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal in den Palantir geblickt hatte…

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Lange Zeitspanne vergangen seit dem letzten update, ein „Sechs-Seiten-kurzes-Kapitel" und ein Cliffhanger (ich hoffe wenigstens, dass es einer ist)… und das trotz uneingebrochener Review-Unerstützung! Ich bin hoffnungslos, oder? Nicht ganz aber, denn ich _hoffe_ immer noch, dass ihr, schwergeprüfte Leser, nicht aufgegeben habt flehend guck und vielleicht sogar weiterhin moralische Unterstützung bietet…

Was übrigens Legolas unschönen Gedanken bezüglich der Liebe seines Vaters betrifft: Er hat natürlich nicht recht, denn Thranduil zieht ihm Beldàuil keineswegs vor. Legolas fängt dies nur manchmal an zu glauben, weil sein Bruder von seinem Vater ins Vertrauen gezogen worden ist, was den Palantir betrifft, er aber nicht. So kommt es natürlich, das Beldàuil mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringt als Legolas, und diesem eine grössere Stütze sein kann als die nicht eingeweihten Kinder.

**Für Melethil: **Vier Reviews für ein Kapitel! Rekord! Das wäre ohne dein Review nicht möglich gewesen! freu Vielen Dank für deinen netten Worte! Mit mehr Legolas werde ich in Zukunft ganz bestimmt dienen können, da er (mit Ausnahme von vielleicht sechs Kapiteln) in mindestens 14 andern der Haupt-Ich-Erzähler sein wird…

Ich freu mich schon darauf, viele seiner Szenen zu schreiben…

**Für Zarina: **Oh, ich kann jeden Satz in einem Review gebrauchen, und deines macht sicherlich mehr Sinn als meine Texte, wenn ich wie eine deutsche Version von Ovid klinge! Aber wie gesagt, ich arbeite wirklich daran, meine Sätze etwas kürzer zu halten (ich selbst muss nämlich manchmal hart arbeiten, sie schlussendlich zu verstehen), und ich denke, langsam fangen meine Mühen an, Früchte zu tragen! Was dein „Geburtsstigma" betrifft: Menschen, denen dauert ein komisches „Unglück" nach dem andern zustösst, sind meistens äusserst liebeswert! Mach dir also nichts draus, solange die Sache keine dramatischen Ausmasse annimmt!

**Für Elanor: **Solange _du _deine Umgebung nicht durch einen rötlichen Schleier siehst vor Ungeduld und Zorn, weil du trotz deinen immer ermutigenden Reviews so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musst…! Wie immer siehst du natürlich meine Absichten weit voraus und triffst mit deinen Kommentaren den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Natürlich hoffe ich, nicht _ganz _durchschaubar zu sein, aber wie immer ist es schön zu wissen, dass man keine logischen Löcher in seiner Geschichten hat, die gross wie Schweizer Käse sind, so dass keiner einem zu folgen vermag!

**Für Liderphin: **Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich mich so dumm ausgedrückt habe! Ich freute mich, dass du es schätzt, wenn ich mich persönlich an die Reviewer wende, und wollte dann sagen, dass es mir einfach noch viel mehr Spass muss, Reviews zu lesen, nun, einfach, weil ich sie so gerne mag, dass das kaum mehr zu toppen ist! Ich habe deine Worte also keineswegs als Kritik aufgefasst, und meine waren auch keineswegs so gemeint. Die Entschuldigung ist also ganz meinerseits! Im übrigen hoffe ich, dass ich Kritik, solange sie nicht in der „u suck 111!11 lol" Variante rüberkommt, ganz gut wegstecken kann… aber ihr wart so nett, bisher keine zu senden! Kämpfende Brüder wird's in den nächsten Kapiteln noch genügend geben, keine Sorge! Ich hab den Kampf dieses Mal nur abgekürzt, weil ich befürchte, dass mir in Zukunft die Beschreibungen ausgehen…


	16. Von Elben und Menschen V: Von Listen und...

**Von Elben und Menschen V: Von Listen und Lügen**

I.

Es gab so vieles, das Ferêryn hätte tun wollen, als er Legolas warnenden Ruf vernahm!

„_Bring so rasch wie möglich etwas Distanz zwischen dich und die Waffen der Orks!"_ hisste da die Stimme des Instinkts in seinem Kopf. _„Hier hast du keinerlei Deckung vor ihren Pfeilen und wirst gleich davon durchlöchert werden!"_

„_Bewahre das Kind vor dem sicheren Tode!" _Die Stimme, die das forderte, war fast ebenso vehement, kam sie doch aus einem tapferen, edlen Herzen, und einen Herzschlag lang nur wog Ferêryn (Er war sich der Lebensgefahr, in der er schwebte, nur allzu sehr bewusst), die Möglichkeiten ab, die besagte Stimmen ihm einflüsterten, bevor er jene wählte, die es seine _Pflicht _war zu wählen, und mit beiden Armen das wimmernde Mädchen an sich riss.

Er hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, als ein erster, heftiger Ruck ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und ihm fast das Kind aus den Armen riss. Ferêryn wusste, was das bedeutete, und eine Welle der Wut rollte durch seine Adern, entrang ihm einen zornigen Ausruf, doch bevor sie noch von Bedauern abgelöst werden konnte – _„Du hast sie nicht retten können, Ferêryn!" – _da warf ihn ein zweiter, noch stärkerer Ruck, gegen irgendwo oberhalb seiner linken Hüfte, nach vorne, so dass er ins Stolpern geriet und in die Knie sank.

Zuerst fühlte er nicht einmal etwas, ausser vielleicht den bitteren, intellektuellen Schmerz einer später Einsicht und Reue, eine Falle nicht rechtzeitig erkannt zu haben, doch dann glühte der Schmerz auch in seiner linken Seite auf, so wie ein Pfeil ihn verursacht, der sich gefrässig durch Haut, Muskeln, Blutgefässe und Nerven bohrt, wuchs mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens und erblühte in einem Crescendo, das jeglichen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und alle Kraft aus seinen Gliedern saugte.

Es hätte so vieles gegeben, was Ferêryn noch hätte tun wollen, selbst dann noch, als er halb bewusstlos über dem kleinen Menschenmädchen zusammenbrach –

doch als sich der Pfeil bei seinem Sturz noch tiefer in die Wunde bohrte, die er gerissen hatte, da erlosch all sein Denken und Wollen in der Dunkelheit, die sich – zu rasch, zu endgültig - über ihn senkte.

Sie war nicht unbarmherzig, diese Dunkelheit, ersparte sie ihm doch weitere Schmerzen und enthob ihn zumindest zeitweise der Verantwortlichkeit sowohl für das Leben des Mädchens als auch das einer seiner Begleiter (er hatte sie beide nicht vor einer viel endgültigeren Dunkelheit bewahren können, wie er später erfahren würde).

Grausam war sie höchstens, weil sie ihm den Anblick der Genugtuung vorenthielt, die Orks für all diese ihre Untaten bezahlen zu sehen, denn die andern Elben, über alle Massen hasserfüllt über diese heimtückische Falle, die zuschnappend ihnen Tod und Verletzung gebracht hatten, hatten die Hütte so mit Pfeilen eingedeckt, dass kein Ork mehr es gewagt hatte, auch nur ein Auge zu riskieren, um die Früchte seiner Hinterlist zu sehen.

Kein Elb hätte es allerdings auch wagen sollen, sich der Hütte, die eine ihnen unbekannte Zahl Feinde barg, zu nähern, um den reglos daliegenden Ferêryn (und das Menschenkind) zu bergen, doch Legolas tat es dennoch (Die Stimme des Hasses war laut in seinem Herzen und liess ihn jegliche Vorsicht vergessen) und er war es auch, der den ersten Brandpfeil auf das Strohdach der Hütte schoss und es auf diese Weise in Brand setzte. Mochten die Orks nun in ihrem Versteck verharren wie von Katzen verwundete Ratten – den Pfeilen der weiterhin wachsam die Hütte beobachtenden Elben oder dem ebenso tödlichen, Sauerstoff verschlingendem Feuer konnten sie nicht entgehen.

So gross war die Furcht (oder Feigheit) der verbliebenen Orks, dass sie den Flammentod wählten, was sicherlich eine unkluge Wahl war, da sie einen langsameren Tod bedeutete, als die Elbenpfeile ihn geboten hätten, und vielleicht brachten ihre jämmerlichen Todesschreie dem einen oder andern ihrer Häscher einen Hauch von Genugtuung – Ferêryn aber, jeder unnötigen Gewalt abgeneigt, hätte wohl, selbst wenn er bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, kaum so empfunden.

II.

Es gab so vieles, das Legolas hätte fühlen können! Erleichterung zum Beispiel, oder überschäumende Freude (jene, die man fühlt, wenn man weiss, dass der Frühling _wirklich_ Einzug gehalten hat) darüber, dass Ferêryn noch am Leben war, und vielleicht auch einen Nachhall jener Angst, die ihn eben noch durchzuckt hatte. Auch Hass hätte in ihm sein können, angeschürt durch die schrecklichen Bilder, die er gesehen hatte seit dem Augenblick, in dem sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuss in dieses Dorf gesetzt hatten, doch keine dieser Empfindungen war es, die Legolas' Denken beherrschten.

All diese Gefühle hätte er jedoch verstanden, ja, sie wären ihm sogar willkommen gewesen, hätten sie dann doch jenes eine Gefühl verdrängt, dass alle andern Empfindungen in ihm verdrängte und sich so hartnäckig in ihm festgesetzt hatte wie Efeuranken an zerfallendem Gemäuer, und dieses Gefühl war das einer grenzenlosen Verwirrung und einem „Hin- und Her-Gerissensein", so wie es Legolas noch nie erlebt hatte.

Fast war ihm, als würde er Ferêryns Worte nochmals hören, die jener gesprochen hatte, als sie zu ihrem Ritt aufgebrochen waren, der sie entgegen aller Befehle Thranduils und Beldàuils zu diesem Dorf des Todes hier geführt hatte: „Diese Patrouille wird kein Spaziergang sein, Legolas!"

Legolas hatte zuerst die Stirn gerunzelt: Ob wohl jetzt auch Ferêryn damit anfing, ihn so _gönnerhaft _zu behandeln, wie dies Beldàuil immer tat? Dann aber hatte er begriffen. Ferêryn fragte ihn auf diese Weise, ob er bereit war, Thranduils Befehle bewusst zu missachten, und folglich auch die Konsequenzen eines solchen Tuns zu tragen.

Es war dies eine mehr als berechtigte Frage. Es gab keinen Elben, der leichten Herzens die Wünsche Thranduils missachtete (Das dies überhaupt vorkam, sprach wiederum deutlich dafür, wie arg die Dinge im Düsterwald standen), doch waren es natürlich seine Kinder, denen der sich zunehmend abzeichnende Loyalitätskonflikt am meisten zusetzte.

Nun, bis jetzt hatte sich nur Ferêryn dafür entschieden, seinen Wunsch, den Menschen zu helfen, vor die Wünsche seines Vaters zu stellen (Gailgaloth und Beldàuil hatten ihre Entscheidung zugunsten des Elbenkönigs wohl schon getroffen) während Legolas sich plötzlich eingestehen musste, dass er nicht bereit war, eine solche seinerseits zu fällen. Eine vage Unrast hatte sich in seinem Herzen breit gemacht.

„Ich will es sehen." sagte er deshalb knapp. „Sehen, was da draussen vor sich geht…"

_Und damit einer Entscheidung meinerseits für oder gegen Vater weiterhin aus dem Wege gehen! _

Das war es, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, doch vor Ferêryn, der so konsequent und entschlossen war in all seinem Tun, da würden ihm diese Worte wohl selbst schal und unentschlossen vorkommen, und so verschwieg er sie.

Ferêryn aber, so schien es, verstand auch so, denn er lächelte und gab sein Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Dennoch hatte dieser eine Satz, von Ferêryn so leichtfertig gesprochen, an seinem Wesen gerührt und Kreise gezogen wie ein Stein, der ein schlafendes Ungeheuer der Tiefe weckt, und das Ungeheuer in Legolas' Fall war ein Gefühl der Zwiespältigkeit, der Zerrissenheit, ein Gefühl, eine Entscheidung fällen zu müssen, für die er nicht, ja nie und nimmer wirklich bereit sein würde.

Es war dies ein Gefühl, das Legolas lange, lange verfolgen würde, selbst in einer Zeit, in der noch ganz andere Dinge (oder Wesen, von deren Existenz er nur äusserst vage Dinge gehört hatte) ihm im Nacken sitzen würden…

Das „Sehen" hatte ihm in der Tat die Entscheidung abgenommen - das hatte er wenigstens die ersten Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft im Dorf geglaubt. Nur die verderbtesten Kreaturen hätten es überhaupt betreten können, ohne dass unbändiger Zorn und Hass, oder Mitleid und tiefe Trauer sie erfasst hätten, und jemandem, der ein aufrechtes und freundliches Herz hatte, den musste sein Anblick unweigerlich zutiefst berühren.

Ja, für eine Weile war Legolas (und die andern Elben mit ihm) in eine Art heiligen Zorn gegen die Orks geraten, die schuld an all dem Elend um ihn hatten, einen Zorn, der seine Rechtfertigung in sich selbst hatte und keine Frage nach der Gerechtigkeit desselben oder der Konsequenz davon aufkommen liess.

Doch dann geschah es, dass er _sah_, wovon Thranduil schon lange in seinen Träumen heimgesucht wurde, das Bild seines Bruders, wie er, das Menschenkind noch immer in den Armen, von einem Orkpfeil getroffen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammenbrach, und es war dies ein Bild, das wie auf seine Netzhaut eingebrannt schien, sich unablässig vor seinem inneren Auge wiederholte und alles andere überlagerte. So erschreckend real war es, dass Legolas immer wieder zu der Hütte hinübersehen musste, in der sich die Orks versteckt gehalten hatten, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass _jene_ Bilder seiner Erinnerung angehörten, dass Ferêryn am Leben war und alles gut ausgegangen…

_Für dieses eine Mal gut ausgegangen… _

Ungefragt durchhallte ihn dieser Gedanke, und Legolas biss, wütend auf sich selber, die Zähne zusammen und sah erneut, wie unter Zwang, zu den züngelnden Flammen hinüber.

Die Hütte, die dem Feuer nachhaltig zu trotzen schien (länger jedenfalls als die Orks den Elben!), war eben dabei, in sich zusammenzufallen und endgültig in Staub und Asche verwandelt zu werden, und in Staub und Asche zerfiel auch Legolas' Entschluss, dem Vater die Stirn zu bieten und den Menschen um jeden Preis zu helfen – jetzt, da er sich bewusst war, dass der Preis das Leben seines Bruders hätte sein können.

Und während er so im Staub sass, die aschegeschwängerte Luft atmete und die Hitze des Feuers auf seiner Haut fühlte, den Kopf Ferêryns in seinen Schoss gebettet, da schwor er sich, den Hintergründen der Geschehnisse im Düsterwald auf den Grund zu gehen und einen Weg zu finden, ihren zu verwundbaren, zu zerbrechlichen menschlichen Nachbarn zu helfen, ohne dafür den eigenen Vater ständig hintergehen zu müssen.

III.

Tulusdair, der unter den Elben jener Patrouille die geschicktesten Finger zur Wundbehandlung hatte (Alle Waldelben wussten Verletzungen jener Art, wie sie das Leben im Düsterwald mit sich brachte, zu behandeln, während die Kunst des wirklichen _Heilens_, wie sich zum Beispiel Elrond darauf verstand, ihnen allgemein fremd war), hatte sich, nachdem endlich der letzte Ork gefallen war, sofort des verletzten Ferêryn angenommen. Ein kurzer, mitleidiger Blick auf das Menschenmädchen hatte ihn zuvor davon überzeugt, dass von dieser Seite seine Hilfe nicht mehr, und überhaupt nie mehr, von Nöten sein würde.

Eben hatte er noch eine letzte Bandage um Ferêryns Verletzung gewunden, die, als der Pfeil erst aus ihr entfernt und das meiste Blut daraus gewaschen war, nach dem aussah, was sie wirklich war, nämlich eine relativ harmlose _Fleischwunde_, und das sagte er jetzt auch Legolas, der abwechselnd ihn und den Bruder besorgt musterte.

Dann aber setzte er sich neben den jüngsten Sohn des Königs, um wie dieser auf das Erwachen des Verletzten zu warten, und dankte den Valar in Gedanken dafür, dass Ferêryn keine gravierenden Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Er tat dies schweigend, und dabei liess er seinen Blick zwischen der brennenden Hütte und Ferêryn hin- und herwandern. Ab und zu, da liess er ihn auch auf Legolas ruhen.

Die noch immer züngelnden und immer wieder aufflackernden Flammen, die sich an dem nährten, was einst Menschenhandwerk – und fünf Orks, jetzt gespickt mit Pfeilen – gewesen war, spiegelten sich in des unverletzten Elbenprinzen Augen, als jener zu der jetzt fast völlig von Feuer verzehrten Hütte hinüber sah.

Die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, verlieh seinen Wangen etwas Farbe, doch noch war sein Gesicht grau aufgrund des eben durchlittenen Schreckens. Es nahm einen weichen Ausdruck an nur dann, wenn er den Blick auf seinem Bruder ruhen liess, den sie sorgsam auf den Boden gebettet hatten, zugedeckt mit ihren Mänteln, und dessen Kopf nun in seinem Schoss ruhte, und wurde sofort wieder hart und auf eine unbestimmte Art kantig, wenn er wieder zu dem Feuer hinüber sah.

„_Es wäre keine Art, einen Bruder in einem solchen Hinterhalt zu verlieren." _dachte Tulusdair. _„Kein Wunder, dass Legolas noch immer ziemlich durcheinander aussieht. Selbst mir steckt der Schreck noch in den Knochen, obwohl ich „nur" einen Freund zu verlieren hatte! Ob auch er darüber nachdenkt, dass Thranduil mit seinem Verbot, unsere Patrouillengänge auszuweiten, vielleicht doch nicht ganz Unrecht hatte? Fast scheint mir, als hätte er Ereignisse wie diese vorhergesehen, bevor sie noch passiert sind!"_

Mochte Tulusdair auch im Bezug auf Thranduil dichter an der Wahrheit sein, als er selbst ahnen konnte, den Kern von Legolas Gedanken erriet er nicht.

Es war nicht Thranduils mögliche Reaktion auf ihren missglückten „Ausflug", über die Legolas nachdachte. Nein, Legolas dachte darüber nach, wie _gerecht _das Ende der Orks gewesen war, das unzählige Pfeile ihnen gebracht hatten, oder, falls ihr Leben dann noch nicht entflohen war, das erstickende Feuer.

Gerecht, weil es genau das Ende war, wie es die Menschen aus dem Dorf hier (Wie viele Kinder waren wohl von ihren Eltern in den Hütten versteckt worden und dem anfänglichen Gemetzel entgangen, nur um dann lebendigen Leibes verbrannt zu werden?) gefunden hatten, grausam, doch schon fast auf eine poetische Art und Weise gerecht…

Der Gedanke, Zeuge einer grausamen, rächenden Gerechtigkeit gewesen zu sein, gefiel Legolas (Er entsprach dem Denken der Waldelben) und liess ein wildes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, das nichts freundliches an sich hatte, seinen Widerhall aber auf Ferêryns Lippen fand, als dieser die Augen aufschlug und die Gestalt seines Bruders über sich gebeugt sah.

IV.

„Keine Spaziergänge, diese Patrouillen, nicht wahr, Ferêryn?" sagte Legolas, als er seinem Bruder (der ernsthaft Anstalten dazu machte, von alleine auf die Füsse zu kommen, sobald er wieder einigermassen bei Sinnen war) auf die Beine half, und er lächelte noch immer, ein starres Lächeln, dass er kaum auf seinem Gesicht halten konnte aufgrund der Angst, die er eben noch empfunden hatte, die ihn noch immer durchzitterte wie ein Windhauch die Wasseroberfläche eines Teichs, die ihn steif und linkisch werden liess (Ferêryn erhob sich wohl eher aus eigenen Kräften denn mit seiner Hilfe) und die seine Mimik hatte gefrieren lassen.

„Alles andere als, Bruder.." sagte Ferêryn reuevoll, während seine Rechte sich schützend über die Wunde in seiner linken Seite legte, eine Bewegung, die ihn aufstöhnen liess, und sein marmorblasses Gesicht, seine zitternden Knie, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen – all dies sprach Bände über des Elben wahren Zustand, auch wenn Ferêryn bei weitem zu störrisch war, um Schmerzen jeglicher Art (seien sie körperlicher oder seelischer Natur) zuzugeben.

„_Leg dich wieder hin!" _wollte Legolas sagen, und _„Wie viel Blut, meinst du, hast du denn noch zu verlieren?" _doch dann folgte er dem Blick seines Bruders, der auf tote kleine Menschenmädchen gerichtet war, und er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Ferêryn aufzuhalten, als dieser schwankend zu dem Kind hinüberging und auf sie nieder sah, einen bitteren Zug um den Mund.

Er besah sie sich nur einen Augenblick, dann wischte er sich über die Augen mit der linken Hand, die wohl von seinem wie auch ihrem Blut noch besudelt war, und senkte den Kopf, erschüttert, plötzlich erschöpft wirkend und müde in einer Art, wie ein Elb nie müde werden sollte.

Sie hatten ihr die Augen geschlossen (Sie hatten von dieser menschlichen Sitte gewusst) und sie in einen ihrer Mäntel gewickelt, sorgsam, als wäre sie noch immer ein lebendiges Wesen und nicht etwas, das leblos und längst zerbrochen war und jetzt für immer geschützt gegen alle Schmerzen und jegliches Böse in dieser Welt, die sie so unendlich kurz nur getragen hatte.

„Es ist besser für sie…" hörte Legolas plötzlich seinen Bruder sanft sagen. „Ihr Bein wäre vielleicht für immer verkrüppelt geblieben, und sie hat ihre ganze Familie verloren. Es wäre zuviel Leid für sie gewesen, all dies zu ertragen…"

Seine Stimme klang, als würde er dies vor allem sich selbst versichern, ohne dass es ihm jedoch gelingen würde, aus seinen eigenen Worten Trost zu schöpfen, und Legolas hob den Kopf, den er ebenfalls gesenkt hatte, fast schuldbewusst jetzt – war es nicht er es, der dem Bruder Trost hätte bieten müssen, da sich dieser, wie er nur zu gut wusste, nicht nur die Schuld am Tod des Menschenmädchens, sondern auch an dem ihres Begleiters gab?

Seltsam steif (selbst seine Glieder schienen vor Trauer zu schmerzen) ging er zu Ferêryn herüber und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, in einer Geste, die ihm selbst linkisch vorkam und die ihm mindestens ebensoviel Wärme spendete wie jenem, der sie empfing, und für einige Sekunden standen sie so und warteten, bis die Angst, die sie eben noch erduldet hatten, und die schlimmste Trauer aus ihnen verebbte wie das Meerwasser, zurückgerufen von den Kräften des Mondes.

„Hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun." sagte Ferêryn schliesslich, womöglich noch blasser, grauer im Gesicht als vorher. „Lass uns zum Höhlenpalast zurückkehren."

„Wir werden niemals rechtzeitig – so wie Vater uns erwartet – zurückkehren." erwiderte Legolas resigniert und musterte besorgt seinen Bruder, den ein Zittern überlief, das er nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte. „Nur einige Gewaltritte würden uns jetzt noch rechtzeitig zurückbringen – und einen solchen wirst du nicht auf dich nehmen, solange ich es irgendwie verhindern kann."

„Die Menschen müssen begraben werden." sagte Ferêryn, ohne auf Legolas' Worte einzugehen, und kein Wort des Protests über das beschützerische Gehabe des jüngeren Bruders kam über seine Lippen, etwas, das diesen zutiefst beunruhigte, genauso wie der Blick, den Ferêryn auf dem toten Mädchen hatte ruhen lassen.

Jetzt warf er warf einen weiteren Blick auf Legolas, lächelte sein unverkennbares spöttisches Lächeln , dieses Mal nicht frei von einer oberflächlichen Zärtlichkeit (Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, kleiner Bruder, wir haben überlebt, meinte es) und wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich aber anders, als er womöglich noch blasser wurde und seine Knie einknickten unter ihm nachzugeben drohten wie die Halme von überreifem Roggen. Nur der rasche Zugriff seines Bruders rettete ihn vor einem neuen Sturz zur Erde.

„Genug jetzt." sagte Tulusdair, der der älteste Elb unter ihnen war und manchmal zu vergessen neigte, wer offiziell das Kommando in der Patrouille hatte. „Du wirst deine Heilung verzögern, wenn du weiterhin so herumzappelst wie ein Fisch, der aufs Trockene gezogen werden soll! Leg dich wieder hin, bis du wieder etwas mehr Farbe hast als…"

Er hatte wohl etwas Unpassendes sagen wollen, verschluckte dies aber noch rechtzeitig und verfiel zurück in sein für ihn charakteristisches Schweigen. Zu seiner Erleichterung aber sah er, wie der Sohn des Königs seinem Rat gehorchte.

„_Mehr als erleichtert bin ich." _dachte er bei sich selber. _„Denn lieber würde ich gar den Düsterwald für immer verlassen, als Thranduil vom Tod eines seiner Kinder berichten müssen!" _Und er beschloss dafür zu sorgen, dass man Legolas' Ratschlag ausführen würde, mochte auch Thranduil dadurch von ihrem Ungehorsam erfahren.

V.

Es waren in der Tat einige Gewaltritte, die Legolas und seine Begleiter (ihre Truppe war auf die Hälfte zusammengeschrumpft, da ein Teil der Elben mit Ferêryn im Dorf geblieben war) zum Höhlenpalast zurückzulegen hatten, und trotz all ihrer Eile geschah es, dass sie sich am Tag, an dem sie zurückerwartet wurden, noch immer einige Wegstunden davon entfernt fanden.

Diese Tatsache liess Legolas' Laune, um die es ohnehin nicht besonders gut bestellt gewesen war (Die Sorge um den Bruder nagte noch immer an ihm, und noch hatte er sich die Worte nicht zurechtgelegt, mit denen er den unzweifelhaft wütenden Thranduil zu beschwichtigen gedachte, ohne die wahren Gründe für ihre Verspätung und Ferêryns Verletzung an den Tag zu legen) fast so tief sinken wie die Temperatur, die um sie herum herrschte. Die Nacht begann sich um sie zu senken und machte einen unangenehmen Ritt damit noch unangenehmer.

Die Elben sprachen nicht, fühlten sie sich doch alle so niedergedrückt wie Legolas, und eine Stille, untermalt nur vom leisen Heulen des Nordwindes (er würde am Morgen Schnee mit sich bringen, kalt wie er war) hatte sich über sie gesenkt, die genauso drückend war wie eine tiefe, alles erstickende Schneedecke, so dass sie, wie es selten genug vorkam, keinerlei Trost fanden in aufheiternden Gesprächen oder gar Scherzworten, die sie sich normalerweise zuwarfen, und so kam es denn für Legolas keineswegs überraschend, als der zuvorderst reitende Elb plötzlich sein Pferd innehielt, nach seinem Bogen griff und in die Dämmerung vor ihm starrte.

„_Es musste ja so kommen!" _dachte Legolas düster, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, blitzschnell seinen eigenen Bogen zu spannen. _„Bis jetzt ist ja noch nicht ganz alles schief gegangen, was hätte schief gehen können!" _

Auch er hatte die Geräusche vor ihnen gehört, kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusche, die aber dennoch von der Anwesenheit einer grösseren Gruppe Wesen zeugten, die sich zielstrebig vorwärts bewegten. _„Bis jetzt haben uns nämlich noch die Orks oder Spinnen gefehlt. Oder ähnlich attraktive Dinge."_

Legolas und seine Elben verharrten, beobachteten die Bäume vor sich, in deren Schatten sich alles Mögliche verborgen halten konnte: Feinde, Wesen, die ihnen gegenüber gleichgültig gesinnt waren, oder aber gar Freunde…

Letzteres war der Fall.

„Was für eine Art, den Bruder über gespannten Bögen zu begrüssen!" erhallte es jetzt vom Ursprung der Geräusche her, unverkennbar spöttisch. „Hat dir die Dämmerung völlig die Sicht geraubt, Legolas? Oder lässt sie dich uns nur noch als Orks wahrnehmen?"

Fast hätte Legolas gelächelt, als er diesen Zuruf hörte, aber nicht, weil Beldàuil in scherzhaftem Ton gesprochen hatte, sondern weil er die Rüge (eine solche waren des Bruders Worte, unverkennbar) ebenso gut an sich selber hätte gerichtet haben können, denn auch er hatte seinen Bogen gespannt gehabt, aber er hatte ihn etwas schneller als Legolas gesenkt.

Während die Elben, die Legolas begleitet hatten, erleichtert murmelnd ihre Waffen wieder verstauten und leise Begrüssungen mit den Ankömmlingen austauschten, trieb Legolas sein Pferd so an, dass es neben dem Bruder zu stehen kam. Er fühlte keinerlei Erleichterung, Beldàuil hier zu sehen, denn sie waren ja die Patrouille, die diese Gegend hier kontrollieren sollte (Dieses Wissen hatte sie ja auch die Waffen ziehen lassen, als sie die Annäherung der andern Elben bemerkt hatten), und wenn Beldàuil mit anderen Elben _hier _patrouillierte, hiess das sicherlich, das etwas geschehen war. Etwas Ungutes, das konnte man Beldàuil vom Gesicht ablesen.

„_Hoffentlich verberge ich die Unbill unseres so unglücklich verlaufenen Ritts etwas besser!" _dachte er bei sich, während er nun auch den Bruder begrüsste, trotz allem froh, diesen zu sehen, und auch Beldàuils Worte waren herzlicher als üblich.

Oder besser gesagt, das waren sie, bis Beldàuil seinen Blick über ihre verringerte Zahl wandern liess und seine Augen schmal und berechnend wurden. „Wo sind Ferêryn und seine Begleiter?" fragte er. „Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt? Ihr solltet alle längst zurück sein!"

„Ferêryn und die andern…" sagte Legolas und wunderte sich, dass seine Lügen ihm so glatt und gelassen über die Lippen kamen, ihm, dem das Lügen doch sonst so schwer fiel (Lügen wurden überhaupt von den Waldelben sehr verachtet, während sie _Kriegslisten_, wie sie es nannten, uneingeschränkt Bewunderung entgegenbrachten) „…sind noch einmal die Grenzen entlang zurück geritten. Sie haben eine ganz Schar Screekers gesehen, und da diese eigentlich immer in der Gegenwart von Orks anzutreffen sind, hielten wir es für klug, uns zu trennen. Ferêryn klärt ab, ob die Screekers eine Bedrohung für uns darstellen, und ich und die meinen sind voran geeilt, um Vater Meldung zu erstatten. Er dürfte auch so schon genügend beunruhigt sein…"

„Das ist er." sagte Beldàuil kurz, während seine scharfen grauen Augen Legolas angespanntes Gesicht musterten. „So besorgt, dass er uns euch entgegengeschickt hat." Sein Ton machte es deutlich, dass er diese Aufgabe für unnötig gehalten hatte, hätten Ferêryn und Legolas bloss genügend Verantwortlichkeit besessen, rechtzeitig zurückzukehren! Was sein Ton aber nicht deutlich machte, war, ob er Legolas' Aussagen Glauben schenkte oder nicht.

Jetzt nickte er nur, um sich dann an der Spitze aller Elben auf den Heimweg zu machen, und normalerweise hätte Legolas sich, wie schon so oft, gewundert, was in aller Welt denn passiert war, ihm den Bruder derart zu entfremden, und was es war, das zwischen ihnen stand und sie daran hinderte, einander zu erreichen, aufeinander einzugehen, anstelle jene Versteckspiele mit Worten zu spielen, wie sie das jetzt taten.

Heute jedoch, da brauchte er sich dies nicht zu fragen, da wusste er es selber, was zwischen ihnen stand: Mehr Lügen, als er sie in seinem ganzen Leben bisher erzählt hatte.

So wusste er denn nicht, ob er froh darüber sein sollte oder nicht, als Beldàuil nach einer Weile sein Pferd langsamer werden liess, bis er an Legolas Seite ritt, und fragte (in einen wohltuend besorgten Tonfall) : „Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Legolas?"

Als Antwort nickte Legolas nur stumm.

_Schon immer hatte ich von Beldàuil den Eindruck, dass er Gedanken lesen kann. Nur nicht zuviel sagen also! Es wird ihm umso leichter, dich bei einer Unwahrheit zu ertappen, je mehr Worte du verlierst!_

Die nächsten Worte Beldàuils hätten ihrerseits wohl sowieso jedes Wort auf seinen Lippen ersterben lassen, und Legolas, der gedacht hatte, dass ihn heute nichts mehr würde erschüttern können, hielt für einen Augenblick überrascht inne, als er sie hörte.

„Gut." sagte Beldàuil. „Vater hat einen Auftrag für uns, dich und mich, kleiner Bruder. Wir sollen nach Bruchtal reiten."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Ha, ein Lebenszeichen! Lang genug hat's gedauert. Ich bin, glaube ich, noch nie so lange vor einem Kapitel gesessen, ohne auch nur eine sinnvolle Zeile zu Papier zu bringen! Nun, da _diese _Zangengeburt endlich zu Papier gebracht ist, kann ich wenigstens jetzt versprechen, dass die nächsten Updates –grosses Ehrenwort – nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen, weil ich das nächste Kapitel schon fast fertig geschrieben habe. Im März winken mir zudem zwei Wochen Ferien… Danke für die Geduld allerseits! Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grausam, das Mädchen sterben zu lassen. Ich hab mir das lange, lange überlegt…

**Für Liderphin: **Das „U suck" war mein Versuch, in Netspeak zu sprechen, aber das ist auch alles, was ich hinkriegen würde, weil ich eben nicht gerade für meinen kurzen und prägnanten Stil bekannt bin…Ich bin auch froh, dass der Kommentar geklärt ist! Ich will doch meine leidgeprüften Reviewer nicht zusätzlich noch „beleidigen"! Noch froher bin ich allerdings, wenn ich so schöne Reviews wie deine kriege… „Beruhigungstabletten einwerfen" Hehe, das gefällt mir (aus Autorensicht) natürlich ausserordentlich! Danke schön!

**Für Elanor: **Bei mir ist es schon langsam das schlechte Gewissen, das mir den Schlaf raubt, weil ich so langsam bin! Um dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen, habe ich mir sogar wieder einmal „The fellowship" auf DVD angesehen, um endlich wieder etwas voranzukommen. Nun, dieses Mittel hat einigermassen gewirkt – viel einfacher wäre es aber gewesen, einfach Deine (oder alle meine Reviews) auszudrucken und nochmals durchzulesen. Dein letztes fand ich ganz besonders inspirierend - ! Ich bin im Übrigen selbst froh, dass die Geschichte langsam etwas actionlastiger wird – die Szenen schreibe ich normalerweise nämlich rascher als die andern. Auf wirklich bald und (wie immer) herzlichen Dank für deine ermutigenden Worte!

**Für Melethil: **Das Alter Legolas' ist (soviel ich weiss) nirgends festgelegt. Da er sicher älter als Arwen ist, schätze ich ihn auf mindestes 3000 Jahre. Leider _wirkt _er in meinen Storys immer ziemlich „kindlich", nicht wahr? Er ist jedenfalls sicherlich mehr auf den Buch-Legolas als auf dem Film-Legolas basiert… Ich bin aber gerade dabei, den Mittelteil auszuschreiben, und da zumindest wird er zu kriegerischer Hochform auflaufen, versprochen! Herzlichen Dank auch weiterhin für die Reviewtreue!


	17. Das letzte gastliche Haus im Bruchtal I:...

**Das letzte gastliche Haus im Bruchtal I: Von gescheiterter Diplomatie und überraschend auftauchenden Gästen**

**I.**

Es gibt kaum einen Zauber, der stärker ist als der, den der Frühling mit sich bringt. Nicht nur lässt er den übermächtigen Schnee sich zurückziehen, bis dieser nur noch die Spitzen der Berge krönt, nein, zugleich lässt er auch alles Farblose und Graue verschwinden, indem er –eben wie von Zauberhand- überall bunte Blumen erblühen und die Bäume spriessen lässt und denjenigen, die sich jetzt im Freien aufhalten, Farbtupfer auf das noch winterblasse Gesicht malt.

Damit aber gibt er sich noch nicht zufrieden! Denn einen noch mächtigeren Zauber, so scheint es jedenfalls, legt er einem aufs Gemüt, indem er es mit Frohsinn, Lebensfreude und Optimismus füllt. Freiwillig jedenfalls lassen sich die meisten Elben, Menschen, Hobbits und Zwerge (falls sie ihre Höhlen verlassen) von ihm verzaubern und danken es ihm zudem noch in zahlreichen Liedern und Geschichten, in denen er, der siegreiche Wintervertreiber, gebührend gewürdigt wird.

Der Frühling jedoch, der die Weiden und die Anemonen, die winzigen Sternen gleich den Waldboden bedecken, bereits zum Blühen gebracht hatte, wurde dieses Jahr im Düsterwald nicht allzu enthusiastisch begrüsst, und anstelle aller Lieder und Gesänge hätte wohl besser ein menschliches Sprichwort sein Wesen beschrieben:

„Der Frühling bringt vieles an den Tag."

In der Tat, vieles würde der Frühling dieses Jahr an den Tag bringen! Sichtbar machen würde er einige der Schicksalsfäden, die später vom Untergang der Waldelben erzählen sollten, wie sein Tau das Netz der Kreuzspinne verrät, und doch würde er selbst dem suchenden Auge noch nicht alles enthüllen.

Sicher, er würde dem suchenden Auge die verwirrenden Muster der von langer Hand vorbereiteten Fäden etwas entwirren, doch wer sich anmasste, sie nach seinen dunklen Plänen überhaupt erst zu knüpfen, das brachte selbst der sprichwörtliche Frühling noch nicht an den Tag.

**II.**

Die von den mächtigen Baumkronen breit aufgefächerten letzten Lichtstrahlen der orangerot verglühenden Abendsonne malten warme Lichttupfer auf Elronds Terrasse. Sie erinnerten an den Anblick tanzender Nachtleuchter, die sie ablösen würden, sobald die Sonne sich hinter den Horizont gesenkt hatte, und gleich jenen der Nacht, so verliehen sie der frühen Abenddämmerung einen eigentümlichen, verzaubert anmutenden Reiz.

Da, da war bereits das erste dieser kleinen Tiere zu sehen, neben seiner rechten Hand auf dem Geländer, auf dem er stand, und für einen Augenblick betrachtete Gandalf es nachdenklich, ein in sich gekehrtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er, etwas geistesabwesend vielleicht, dem elbischen Gesang nachlauschte, der süss und melodiös, amselgleich, von irgendwoher erklang, um an einer anderen Stelle, einem neckenden Echo gleich, wieder aufgenommen und weitergeführt zu werden.

Die kühle Frühlingsluft schien ihn in ihrer Reinheit weithin zu tragen, fast so, als würde sie damit die noch etwas gedämpfteren Stimmen der Elben, die der Winter mit sich gebracht hatte, wettmachen wollen, und so stand Gandalf denn für eine geraume Weile, geduldig der Kälte trotzend, und lauschte ihnen, und sah zu, wie die Nachtleuchter ihr tanzendes Spiel des Anlockens und Abweisen spielten.

Es war die zarte Schönheit ihres Tanzes, die ihn nach draussen gelockt hatte, doch wenn er gehofft hatte, in ihrem Anblick etwa Ruhe und Entspannung zu finden, dann hatte er sich getäuscht, denn kaum fand er sich alleine, da holten ihn seine Gedanken, die er doch für eine Weile hinter sich zu lassen suchte, wieder ein.

Gleich den Nachtleuchtern in der Dämmerung kreisten sie unablässig in seinem Kopf, ohne jedoch wie diese Licht auf jene Unklarheiten zu werfen, die Gandalf im Augenblick so beschäftigten, und so seufzte er resigniert und wiederholte in Gedanken all jene Dinge, die er in den letzten Wochen getan, gehört und gesagt hatte (nicht zum ersten Mal übrigens) in der Hoffnung, auf etwas zu stossen, das er bisher übersehen hatte und das ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Angefangen hatten seine und Elronds Sorgen mit Dol Guldur, dessen war er sich jetzt sicher. Dol Guldur! Der Name hinterliess einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wie schlechter Wein, weil er einen Ort bezeichnete, an dem viel von dem Bösen, das Mittelerde heimsuchte, ein Ende hätte finden sollen und dann doch, wie er jetzt wusste, erst ein Anfang davon gewesen war, und jenes Böse hatte sich als erstes in Thranduils seltsamem Charakterwandel manifestiert.

Sicher, der König der Waldelben hatte nie den Ruf eines allzu geduldigen, den weltlichen Dingen abgewandten, durchgeistigten Elben besessen – er wäre wohl beleidigt gewesen, hätte man ihm dergleichen nachgesagt – doch nach Dol Guldur, da mehrten sich die Gerüchte, in denen er als Hauptfigur agierte, und nicht immer als eine mit heldenhaftem Charakter. Im Gegenteil, hinter vorgehaltener Hand raunte man sich zu, dass mittlerweile die Waldelben selbst, deren Loyalität eine ihrer einnehmendsten Charakterzüge war, Thranduils Benehmen befremdlich fanden.

Als Elrond einige solcher Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen waren, hatte er nicht lange gezögert und einige Boten nach dem Höhlenpalast im Düsterwald gesandt. Mochten auch die Waldelben und die Bruchtalelben nicht gerade innige Freundschaft füreinander empfinden, waren doch regelmässig zwischen ihnen Boten hin- und her geritten, die dem Nebelgebirge trotzten, um ein lockeres Kontaktnetz aufrechtzuerhalten, da sowohl der Elbenkönig als auch der Elbenfürst zu Recht sich sagten, dass die Augen zweier Völker mehr sahen als die von nur einem, und ihre Ohren mehr hörten.

Elrond, der Thranduils Charakter durchaus richtig einzuschätzen (und auch zu schätzen) wusste, hatte sie in erster Linie ausgesandt, jene Gerüchte, wie sie aufgekommen waren, zu _entkräften_, und er war nicht wenig erstaunt und beunruhigt gewesen, als seine Boten zurückkehrten und sie vorbehaltlos bestätigten.

Darauf hatte der Fürst des Bruchtals sich an Gandalf gewandt, doch auch dieser hatte sich vorerst keinen Reim auf Thranduils seltsames Verhalten machen können, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihn Saruman, der Herr von Isengard, zu sich hatte rufen lassen, Saruman, der schon fast Allwissende, der ganz getreu seinem Ruf, mehr sah als alle anderen – und die vage Unruhe, die Gandalf angesichts der Vorgänge im Düsterwald empfunden hatte, zu allzu realen Sorgen hatte werden lassen.

Die Enthüllungen, die Saruman ihm hatte zuteil werden lassen, hatten auch ihm, Gandalf, in vielerlei Hinsicht die Augen geöffnet – nicht nur, was seine und Elronds Sorgen, sondern auch, was den Charakter seines Freundes, des mächtigsten aller Zauberer, und Mitglied des weissen Rates, betraf.

Noch immer sah er nur allzu deutlich vor sich, wie Saruman, mit einem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck der Selbstzufriedenheit und des Besitzerstolzes, triumphierend das Tuch von dem wegriss, das er bisher sorgsam vor allen verborgen gehalten hatte und das all die Jahre sein wirkliches Auge gewesen war: Einem der verschollen geglaubten Palantiri. Er präsentierte ihn dabei ganz so, als wäre er nur eine kleine Errungenschaft oder eine von Zwergenhand hergestellte Spielerei, die man seinen Gästen so nebenbei vorführt, und als hätte er nie zuvor Grund gehabt, diesen wertvollsten all seiner Besitztümer zu präsentieren.

Ja, Gandalf erinnerte sich umso deutlicher, als dass er in jenem Augenblick das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sich durch Sarumans grossartige Geste auch einige Schleier, die seit langem die Klarheit seiner Gedanken trübten, sich gelichtet hatten, und er vermeinte Kälte, Bosheit und Machthunger in einem Gesicht zu sehen, das er bisher für einen Sitz von Weisheit, Güte und Verständnis gehalten hatte.

Mag sein, dass sich Saruman, der sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt schon viel tiefer bösen Plänen verschrieben hatte, als sie alle ahnen konnten, beim Anblick des Palantirs, der ihm den Weg zu uneingeschränkter Macht ebnen sollte, für einen Augenblick eine Blösse gab und seine sonst so sorgfältig vorgehaltene Maske fallen liess, doch als er sich, nachdem er sich für einen Augenblick an Gandalfs Überraschung und Furcht geweidet hatte, nach diesem umdrehte, da war sie wieder sorgfältigst an ihrem Platz.

Schliesslich war er dabei, eifrigst Fäden zu spinnen, mit denen er Gandalf (und damit auch Elrond) wie eine arglose Fliege zu fangen gedachte, und dabei wäre es äusserst unvorsichtig von ihm gewesen, die Fangfäden, die ihm dazu dienen sollten, vorzeitig zum Zittern zu bringen.

So hatte er sich denn ernst Gandalfs Sorgen angehört, was Thranduils Verhalten betraf, und Gandalf die zweite grosse unheilsame Überraschung damit bereitet, als dass er sich dieses gleich zu erklären vermochte. Gandalf, der sich wie viele Weise schon des Öfteren gefragt hatte, was wohl aus den verschollenen Steinen, einst von Fëanor geschaffen, geworden war, hatte jetzt eine Antwort auf seine Frage für gleich zwei von ihnen gefunden, doch war ihm sein vorheriges Unwissen lieber gewesen.

Eines jedoch beruhigte ihn: Auch Saruman war der Ansicht, dass der Stein in Thranduils Händen (offensichtlich so) am falschen Platze war, denn viel zu oft, so sagte er, benutzte der Elbenkönig diesen Stein, dem zu stellen selbst die Mächtigen sich wappnen und vorsehen mussten!

Es war dies etwas an Sarumans Verhalten, das erneut wie kleine Nadelstiche Gandalfs Gedanken peinigte: Woher wusste Saruman, dass Thranduil den Stein _oft _benutzte, wo er dies doch selbst auch nur in dem Stein sehen konnte, den er fast nie zu benützen behauptete? Oder schloss er dies alleine aus den Gerüchten, die ihm über den Elbenkönig zu Ohren gekommen sein mochten

Saruman jedoch sprach jetzt von anderen Dingen, die sie beide (und somit auch meist ganz Mittelerde) betrafen, in einem väterlich-besorgten, fast ratsuchenden Tonfall, der Gandalfs so plötzlich erwachte Zweifel einlullte wie das Wiegenlied einer Mutter das quengelnde Kind, und als sie dann schieden, geschah dies in aller Freundschaft.

Gandalf war zufrieden gewesen, dass Saruman seinen und Elronds Plan, den Stein Thranduils nach Bruchtal zu schaffen (Niemals würden sie ihn benutzen, hatte er dem Weissen Zauberer versichert, oder nur ihm äussersten Notfall, was diesem ein feines Lächeln entlockt hatte), gutgeheissen hatte. Saruman seinerseits hatte nach Gandalfs Aufbruch die Genugtuung gehabt, dass seine und Saurons Pläne (Er hatte jetzt jedoch schon eigene Vorstellungen und Ideen davon) nicht nur von ihnen, sondern auch von jenen, die zu bezwingen sie sich am schwierigsten vorstellten, fleissig vorangetrieben wurden.

Daran dachte Gandalf jetzt an jenem Frühlingsabend in Elronds Haus, und an den Brief, den sie daraufhin an Thranduil geschickt hatten, ein vom Bruchtalfürsten mit Meisterhand entworfenes Beispiel elbischer Diplomatie, in dem er den Waldelbenkönig einlud, seine Schwierigkeiten (Ja, natürlich hatte man im Bruchtal von der zunehmenden Präsenz der Orks im Düsterwald gehört) mit ihm in aller Freundschaft zu besprechen.

Gandalf lächelte, als er sich den exakten Wortlaut dieses Briefes in Erinnerung rief, doch die seltsame Melancholie (er bevorzugte den Ausdruck „Melancholie" vor allen anderen, etwa Angst, oder Vorahnung, die wohl adäquater gewesen wären), die ihn seit seinem Besuch bei Saruman fest in ihrem Griff hielt, die konnte er nicht abschütteln.

Noch einmal wanderte sein Blick zu dem kleinen Wesen neben seiner Hand, das jetzt in einem sachten Grün zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Voll filigraner, zerbrechlicher Schönheit war er, der Nachtleuchter, ein Geschöpf voller Licht, voller Heiterkeit! Gandalf betrachtete es nachdenklich und versank tiefer in seine „Melancholie".

„Eine Fingerspitze von mir würde genügen, es zu zerquetschen." dachte er. „Eine Fingerspitze, und sein ohnehin schon kurzes Leben wäre zu Ende. Was ist es denn schon? Ein einsamer kleiner Lichtpunkt in einer endlosen Nacht, der die Dunkelheit nur durchbricht, um das Dunkle noch dunkler scheinen zu lassen."

Der Nachtleuchter flog vom Geländer auf. Gandalf folgte ihm mit dem Augen, und während er sich mit einem Seufzer abwandte, um nach innen zu gehen, da überlegte er, dass all dies, was er eben über dieses kleine Tier gedacht hatte, auch für das elbische Wesen, oder das elbische Volk zutreffen mochte, das von einer anderen Art Nacht heimgesucht wurde, immer bedroht, von ihr verschluckt zu werden, und für die es kein Morgen geben würde, sollte das Licht der Elben tatsächlich einmal erlöschen.

**III.**

Die Wärme von Elronds Haus empfing ihn wie eine Umarmung, und das warme Glühen zweier Feuer, die den Raum erhellten, in den Gandalf jetzt eingetreten war, war eine Wohltat sowohl für das Auge wie auch für jeden, der der Frühlingskühle draussen (und zudem düsteren Gedanken) getrotzt hatte.

Der Elbenfürst Elrond, der an einem kleinen, wundervoll geschnitzten hölzernen Tisch sass und eine Karaffe mit Wein in der Hand hielt, hatte bei seinem Eintreten nicht den Kopf gewendet und gab auf keine Art und Weise zu erkennen, dass er die Ankunft des Zauberers bemerkt hatte.

Gandalf trat näher, während Elrond ruhig, fast konzentriert, zuerst ein, dann ein zweites Glas mit der kostbaren, dunkelroten Flüssigkeit aus der Karaffe füllte, bevor er den Kopf hob, endlich Gandalf direkt ansah und ihm eines der Gläser reichte, begleitet von einem dieser schiefen Lächeln, wie sie nur Elrond in dieser Formvollendung zustande brachte.

„Ich habe eben noch nach unserem Gast gesehen." sagte er und kam damit der Frage Gandalfs, die diesem schon auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, unmittelbar zuvor. Der Zauberer blinzelte, schwieg aber.

„Bilbo wird jetzt wohl schlafen." fuhr Elrond fort, und seine Augen blickten ernst dabei. „Vielleicht etwas ruhiger als die letzten Nächte, seit du ihn und seinen kleinen Freund zu uns gebracht hast. Seine Kräfte, auf seiner beschwerlichen Reise nach Bruchtal fast aufgebraucht, kehren langsam etwas zurück. Doch schwere Rätsel sind es, Gandalf, die dein alter Freund mir und meinen Heilern aufgeben, Gandalf! Welche Medizin auch immer dem Hobbit zubereitet wird – sie scheint nicht so zu wirken, wie wir uns das wünschen und gewohnt sind! Etwas gibt, es, das an seinen Kräften zehrt, schleichend, zerstörend, doch bleibt es unseren Augen verborgen. Nicht das Alter ist es, Gandalf, das ihn so hinfällig hat werden lassen, gegen das selbst die Elben keine Hilfe wissen, oder schlecht verheilte Wunden, wie sie ihm diese seltsame Kreatur Gollum bei seinem Überfall zugefügt hat… So ungern ich dies zugebe…" Ein ironisches Lächeln milderte die Worte des Elbenfürsten, „…ihr seht einen ratlosen Elben vor euch, Gandalf!"

„Es ist dies in der Tat beunruhigend, wenn selbst die Elben keinen weisen Ratschlag mehr zu geben vermögen!" sagte Gandalf und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich leben würde, diesen Tag zu sehen. Mein alter Freund Bilbo! Fast schon hätte ich geglaubt, die Jahre würden ihm nichts anhaben können, und fürchterlich erschrocken bin ich bei meinem letzten Besuch, als sie ihn so plötzlich eingeholt zu haben schienen! Verwittert geworden ist er, und müde, wie ein altes Gemäuer, dem der Mörtel fehlt… Selbst wenn ihr dem, was an ihm nagt, nicht trotzen könnt, Elrond, so bin ich doch froh, dass ich ihn den ganzen weiten Weg vom Auenland zum Bruchtal noch einmal habe machen lassen! Eine bessere Pflege als in eurem Haus kann ihm nirgendwo zuteil werden! Wenn ich euch so reden höre, Elrond, so frage ich mich jedoch, ob es nicht besser wäre, selbst noch einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Bilbo hat bereits jemand, der diese Aufgabe unermüdlich übernimmt." versetzte Elrond. „Euer anderer Hobbitfreund, der junge Frodo, weicht nicht von seines Onkels Seite. Ich bin sicher, dass wir seine Stimme bis hierher hören können, sollte Bilbo der Hilfe bedürfen. Euren Rat, und eure Hilfe, Gandalf, brauche ich hier."

Gandalf zog eine Braue hoch. _„Thranduil wird nicht kommen." _dachte er, und wieder echote Elrond seine Gedanken: „Thranduil wird nicht kommen." sagte er, und es klang müde, schwer. Er hob sein Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Seine Absage begleitete er übrigens nicht mit jenen diplomatisch-höflichen Worten, die er sonst bei solchen Gelegenheiten verwendet."

Gandalf kostete nun seinerseits von dem Wein, ohne etwas auf des Elbenkönigs Worte zu erwidern, und liess sich schwerfällig neben Elrond nieder.

„Ich hatte so etwas geahnt." sagte er, und er schien nicht weiter überrascht über die unelbische Direktheit von Elronds Worten, war er doch vertraut mit dessen Art, unangenehme Nachrichten jedem, der es seiner Meinung nach vertragen konnte, direkt und ohne Umschweife mitzuteilen, eine Art, die der Gandalfs im übrigen nicht unähnlich war. „Ich hatte so etwas geahnt."

Ein leises, zynisches Lächeln spielte um Elronds Lippen, erlosch aber gleich wieder. „Eine seltsame Botschaft war es, die mir Thranduil hat überbringen lassen." fuhr er dann fort, jetzt auf durch und durch elbische Art einzelne Informationsbrocken seinem Gegenüber hinwerfend, ohne sich jedoch je _klar _auszudrücken, eine Art, die Gandalf nach all den Jahren, indem er schon mit Elben zu tun hatte, noch immer gründlich irritierend fand. Dennoch wartete er geduldig, und Elrond erklärte sich denn auch, allerdings erst nach einem zweiten Schluck Wein.

„Der Ton seiner Botschaft war, wie ich schon gesagt habe, sehr direkt – meistens jedenfalls. Doch es gab auch andere Passagen darin, leichtere, freundlichere, fast entschuldigende." Erneut hielt Elrond inne, doch dieses Mal, dessen war sich Gandalf sicher, pausierte er, um sich zu überlegen, wie er seine subtilen Empfindungen über Thranduils Brief am besten kommunizieren konnte.

„Ironischer, leicht beleidigender Tonfall – fast hätten mich diese einzelnen Zeilen, wie sie zwischen den andern aufblitzten, an den alten Thranduil erinnert."

„Was haben die Boten, die die Nachricht überbrachten, gesagt?" fragte Gandalf dazwischen. „Ich sah euch mit ihnen reden, bevor sie sich entfernten."

Elrond musterte ihn leicht amüsiert. „Ihr Wortführer sprach nicht viel. Nicht mit mir, und nicht über das Thema, das uns beide so brennend interessiert. Was ich aus ihm herausgekriegt habe, bestätigt nur den Eindruck, der Thranduils Brief bei mir hinterlassen hat. Der König vom Düsterwald ist noch immer die stolze, lebensfrohe, mutige und sture Persönlichkeit, die er früher einmal war – doch diese Eigenschaften scheinen ihm in zunehmenden Gerade abzugehen, während sein Stolz, seine Sturheit, und sein Bedürfnis, für sich zu bleiben, wächst, in erschreckendem Masse wächst." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich die Boten selbst einmal sprechen!" warf Gandalf ein, ziemlich siegessicher, denn kaum ein Elb würde es wagen, ihm, Mithrandir, etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Sie mögen etwas in die Richtung befürchtet haben und sind deswegen noch in den frühen Abendstunden wieder aufgebrochen." versetzte Elrond. „Ihr Anführer sagte, der Düsterwald habe all seine Soldaten nötig, womit er natürlich Recht hat, und so liess ich sie, wie sie es wünschten, mit unseren besten Wünschen, ziehen."

Gandalf runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn.

„Warum befragen wir stattdessen nicht einfach seine Söhne?" fuhr Elrond fort und leerte sein Glas.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte innerlich und hob fragend eine Braue.

„Seine Söhne." wiederholte Elrond und lächelte leise. „Thranduil schrieb, dass er uns zwei seiner Söhne schickt, um sich unsere Sorgen anzuhören."

„Welche Söhne?" fragte Gandalf, bemüht, nicht allzu interessiert zu wirken.

„Seinen Ältesten. Beldàuil." antwortete Elrond bereitwillig. „Und Legolas, seinen Jüngsten."

Gandalf nickte. „Kennt Ihr die beiden?" fragte er.

„Legolas war noch nie in Bruchtal." antwortete Elrond. „Doch er wurde mir vorgestellt, als ich den Düsterwald besuchte. Seinen Bruder allerdings kenne ich genauer. Bevor Du fragst – er ist das lebendige Abbild seines Vaters, was Stolz, Ungeduld und – ich kann es nicht anders formulieren – den Waldelbendünkel betrifft."

Gandalf hörte Elronds Urteil mit unbewegtem Gesicht. „Dann wird es also dieser Legolas sein, auf den wir unsere Kräfte konzentrieren müssen." sagte er, hob sein Glas und prostete Elrond zu.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Tja, diesmal ging das Posten tatsächlich etwas schneller, und ich glaube, dass ich es diesmal wirklich schaffe, das „jede-Woche-updaten" wieder einzuführen, zumal ich im Augenblick mehr Freizeit als normal habe. Neue Updates also jeweils von Freitagabend bis spätestens Sonntagabend! _Reviews _nehme ich natürlich jederzeit entgegen! Ich hoffe übrigens, dass sich niemand über dieses fast „zusammenfassende" Kapitel geärgert hat – es ist nur, dass ich wohl nie ein Ende finden würde, wenn ich all die von Gandalf gedachten Begebenheiten ausschreiben würde…

**Für Elanor: **Ich hoffe natürlich, du hast _dieses_ und nicht letztes Wochenende gemeint! Dann wäre ich sogar terminplangemäss! Etwas Nachbohren deinerseits ist sicher eine gute Idee und wird von mir sicher nicht übel genommen, da ich ja selber weiss, dass ich ein schreckliches Lama bin, ein Lama übrigens, das erstaunt ist, dass es trotzdem noch so getreu Reviews erhält! Den „Borkenkäfervergleich" habe ich im Übrigen rausgekippt, weil Du natürlich recht hast: In Lebensgefahr würde selbst ein Elb nicht mehr nach poetischen Vergleichen suchen! Ich nehme solche Kritik/Anmerkungen keineswegs übel, weil sie a) freundlich sind und b) mir als Schreiber sehr weiterhelfen, meinen Stil zu verbessern, was ja eigentlich das Ziel ist, wenn man etwas im Internet präsentiert Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, nicht mehr so ausufernd zu werden dieses Kapitel... Danke also für das „Antreiben" und für die Kritik (und nicht zuletzt das Lob, natürlich)!

**Für Liderphin: **

Dann geht's Dir ja ähnlich wie mir – mit dem Verkrampft sein, meine ich! Nur geht meines mehr in die Richtung: Etwas _muss_ dir ja endlich einfallen zu schreiben...Du hast schon so lange nichts mehr geschrieben...Beeil dich... usw. usf. Die Namen bastle ich im Übrigen aus Sindarin-Wörtern zusammen. Deshalb habe ich das „Tulusduir" klammheimlich zu „Tulusdair" korrigiert...

Ah, mit dem Warten auf die Updates geht's dir ja auch gleich wie mir – nur dass es die Reviews sind, auf die ich in ähnlichem Zustand warte...

**Für Melethil: **Ja, hier kommt sie nun endlich, die Fortsetzung, zwar „legolasfrei", aber immerhin! Ich hoffe, du bist damit zufrieden...


	18. Die Tochter des Elbenkönigs I: Vom Liebe...

**Die Tochter des Elbenkönigs I: Vom Lieben und Geliebtwerden**

I.

Zorn hat vieles von dräuenden Gewitterwolken an sich. Er wächst und verdichtet sich, wird düster, drohend und ergiesst sich schliesslich in einem heftigen Ausbruch über jemandem, der sich ihm als Ziel geboten hat – ganz so, wie ein heftiger Regenguss über dem unvorsichtigen Wanderer sich ergiesst.

Dies mag unangenehm, manchmal gar schmerzhaft sein für das Opfer beider Begebenheiten, doch kann ein Zornesausbruch auch seine guten Seiten haben (ganz wie dies bei einem niedergegangenen Gewitter der Fall ist, das die Luft frisch und klar hinterlässt): Dinge aufdecken, die zu lange im Verborgenen lagen, Unbereinigtes bereinigen, und eine elektrisierende, als unangenehm empfundene Atmosphäre sich entspannen lassen.

Wie auch das Gewitter im Freien jedoch, da benötigt ein Zornesausbruch einen Auslöser, einen Berg gewissermassen, an dem er ausregnen kann, und fehlt dieser, dann werden die dunklen Wolken den Himmel länger verdüstern, als es dem Zornigen selbst vielleicht lieb sein mag.

Ist er zudem von einem Zorn geplagt, dessen Ursprung sich ihm verborgen hält, da er aus Quellen genährt wird, die er nicht zu benennen vermag, dann kann es sein, dass er von jener Art Zorn heimgesucht wird, der vor allem unter den Menschen seine Opfer findet und sie zu grossen Taten, sowohl im Guten als auch im Schlechten, führen kann, oder aber zu einer Verfinsterung ihres Gemüts, zu Krankheit und gar Tod, eine Art von Zorn also, die den Elben gemeinhin unbekannt ist.

Thranduil aber, der König des bedrängten Düsterwaldes, war genau jener Art von Zorn anheim gefallen, der nun an seinen Kräften nagte wie eine schleichend fortschreitende, doch umso tückischere Krankheit. Besass der Elbenkönig, dessem aufrichtigen Charakter Hinterlist und Tücke fremd waren**1**, von Natur aus schon wenig Abwehrkräfte gegen einen solchen schleichenden Zorn – er pflegte jenen jeweils deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen, bevor er überhaupt anwachsen konnte – so musste er ihm umso mehr erliegen, als dass er seinen Ursprung sowohl in den Einflüsterungen des Palantirs als auch in der bösen Natur des Ringes hatte, Einflüsse also, denen selbst die Stärksten kaum gewappnet gewesen wären.

War Thranduil sich also des Ursprungs seines quälenden Zorns nicht bewusst, so doch dessen Existenz und dessen Gefahren; und einsichtig genug war er, ihn nicht an anderen auszulassen, auch wenn ihm dies zunehmend schwer fiel. Ja, er kämpfte einen schweren Kampf gegen jenes formlose Ungeheuer, das in ihm heranwuchs, mächtiger und mächtiger wurde; und doch war seine Gegenwehr schon von zu Beginn zum Scheitern verurteilt, der Feind in ihm zu unangreifbar.

Als Thranduil dies zu begreifen begann, da hatte er, fast nach Menschenart, zu einem Verbündeten gegriffen, der seinen Zorn zwar nicht schwinden, aber für eine Weile vergessen liess, dem Wein, und es dauerte nicht lange, so wandte sich jener tückisch gegen ihn, wie es seine Art war, und fügte dem Stachel des Zorns jenen des Selbsthasses hinzu, als der Elbenkönig bemerken musste, dass er diesen bitter schmeckenden Trost zu oft, viel zu oft benötigte; und die Kontrolle über seinen Verbündeten verlor.

So also wurde aus dem tapferen Streiter Thranduil ein Kämpfer, der sich den mächtigen Feinden Zorn und Sucht zugleich stellen musste, ein gefährliches Unterfangen, und Stich um Stich musste er von ihnen entgegennehmen, Hieb um Hieb, und bedenklich war schon der Zustand seiner Rüstung; und seine Flagge längst in den Staub gesunken. Es würde nicht mehr an ihm liegen, sie aufzuheben.

II.

„Glaubt ihr denn, ich sähe es nicht?" dachte Thranduil, der alleine in der Gesellschaft eines Kruges dorwinianischen Weines in seinem Turmzimmer sass, gedanken-verloren, unruhig und wütend.

„Glaubt ihr denn, ich sähe es nicht?" dachte er, und seine Blicke wanderten hin und her zwischen besagtem Weinkrug (dessen Inhalt er schon halb geleert hatte) und dem Tischchen, auf dem der Palantir, unter einem Tuch verborgen, ruhte, flackernd wie die unzähligen Kerzen, die das Zimmer mit ihrem warmen Licht erhellten. Man hatte sie auf sein Geheiss entzündet.

Als wäre der Raum, so behaglich er auch eingerichtet sein mochte, ihm plötzlich zu klein geworden, als würden seine Wände plötzlich drückend auf ihn einstürzen, stand er abrupt auf und begann, die Kammer mit energischen Schritten zu durchschreiten.

Vom Weinkrug zum Palantir. Drei Schritte hin, drei Schritte zurück.

Es war die Wut in ihm, die seine Bewegungen dirigierte, ja seine Schritte überhaupt ins Turmzimmer gelenkt hatte, so sagte er sich, und hierher gekommen war er, um über ihre Ursprünge nachzudenken oder wenigstens zu warten, bis sie etwas verebbt war und er den andern Elben, und ganz besonders seinen Söhnen, gegenübertreten konnte, ohne sich an ihnen auf ungerechtfertigte Weise abzureagieren, nur um dann schuldbewusst in erschreckte und besorgte Gesichter blicken zu müssen.

Vom Weinkrug zum Palantir. Drei Schritte hin, drei Schritte zurück. Sein Zorn versiegte nicht, stattdessen sickerte die Realisation, weshalb er sich eigentlich ins Turmzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, in sein Bewusstsein, und nährte den, den er doch zu besiegen gedachte.

„Wie die Motte vom Kerzenschein." dachte er, mit einem Hauch von Verbitterung und Schuldbewusstsein, „...werde ich von ihnen beiden fast gleichermassen angezogen: Wein und Palantir."

Und der Elbenkönig, der ins Turmzimmer gekommen war, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, stürzte sich ans Fenster, um beiden Versuchungen, denen er schon viel zu oft erlegen war, den Rücken zu kehren, und sah in den nächtlichen Düsterwald hinaus.

„Glauben sie denn, ich sähe es nicht?" dachte er erneut, und bittere Galle war auf einmal in seiner Kehle. „Ferêryn und Legolas? Glauben sie, mir würden diese kleinen _Spielchen_, die sie spielen, entgehen?"

Hatte es ihm der Stein nicht vorausgesagt? Hatte er ihm nicht seine Söhne in fremder Umgebung gezeigt, klar beweisend, dass sie sich nicht an seine Befehle hielten, noch immer zu den Menschendörfern ritten, wohl wissend, dass dies nicht in seinem Sinne lag? Hatten sie ihm nicht _entfremdete_ Gesichter zugewandt, und ihn aus kalten Augen angeblickt, kalt wie der Stein, aus dem sie herausschauten?

Thranduil ballte unwillkürlich die Faust. Das Verlangen nach etwas Wein, seinen Magen zu beruhigen, seinen Zorn zu ertränken, wurde fast übermächtig in ihm, doch noch vermochte er sich zu beherrschen. Vielleicht half ihm dabei auch seine Erleichterung darüber, dass Ferêryn sich bereits auf dem Wege zur Gesundung befand, wo ihm doch auch hier der Stein ganz klar Alternativen aufgezeigt hatte, und früher, ja früher, da hätte er über die Absichten seiner Söhne, ihn zu belügen, ihn, der sie kannte wie kein anderer und in ihren Zügen lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, wohl gelacht, früher, in besseren Zeiten.

Nein, heute konnte er über ihr heimliches Verhalten nicht mehr lachen, aber er vermochte auch seinen Zorn auf sie nicht aufrechtzuerhalten, zu gross war seine Freude gewesen, sie gesund (oder fast gesund) zurück zu haben, und jene Erleichterung machte seine Wut kraft- und gegenstandslos und stumpf wie die Zähne eines uralten Hundes.

Mit Gailgaloth verhielt es sich nicht anders. Oh, er hätte allen Grund gehabt, zornig auf sie zu sein, erwog sie doch, ihn zu verlassen, ganz so, wie es ihre Mutter getan hatte! Dem Düsterwald wollte sie den Rücken kehren, um eines Bruchtalelben willen!

Und so strahlend, so glücklich war sie damit vor ihm herausgesprudelt, ganz berauscht von diesem für sie noch nie in dieser Form erfahrenen Gefühl des Verliebt-seins!

Ahnte sie denn nicht, dass sie damit an Wunden in ihres Vaters Herzen rührte, die wohl nie verheilen würden, dass seine Gedanken bei ihren Worten unweigerlich zu einem andern „Verlassenwerden" zurückwandern würden?

Ahnte sie denn nicht, was sie da von ihm verlangte, wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr

das für sie so überwältigende Glück teilte? Ahnte sie denn nicht, dass er, obwohl er sie innig liebte, nicht, und vielleicht nie, die Kraft finden würde, sich mit ihr zu freuen, sollte sie ihn, wie ihre Mutter zuvor, verlassen?

Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dies tat, und doch vermochte er auch ihr nicht wirklich zu zürnen. Er war jenen Gefühlen, wie sie Gailgaloth jetzt empfand, noch nicht zu lange entwachsen, um nicht zu wissen, dass Liebe zu überwältigend ist, um anderen Empfindungen, wie etwa Mitleid, oder Empathie, Raum zu lassen, und etwas ganz und gar Rücksichtsloses an sich hat.

Nein, er zürnte nicht. Stattdessen betrauerte er einen Verlust, den er viel früher erlitten hatte, und einen, der noch nicht einmal stattgefunden hatte und den er doch unausweichlich auf ihn zukommen sah, so unausweichlich, wie die Menschen dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken hatten.

Nicht einmal den Bruchtalelben vermochte er zu zürnen. Oh ja, er hätte wütend sein können, auf Elrond, der über alles Bescheid zu wissen schien, was sich hier, in seinem Reich, im Herzen des Düsterwaldes, tat, und auch auf Gandalf, der in allem, was Elrond tat, seine Finger im Spiel zu haben schien, während ihn sein Weg schon lange nicht mehr in den Düsterwald, zum Höhlenpalast geführt hatte.

Er hätte wütend sein können über die Boten, die sie ihm gesandt hatten, die Dinge in seinem Reich auszuforschen, und über den Brief, den sie ihm geschickt, in dem in all den diplomatisch-höflichen Zeilen, die er enthielt, doch nur eine Forderung zu lesen war: „Gib uns Aufklärung über den Palantir in deinem Besitz!"

Er hätte wütend sein können, war es aber nicht, fühlte er sich Elrond doch noch immer in einer etwas oberflächlichen, aber dennoch tief empfundener Freundschaft verbunden. Bei all seinen Fehlern im Umgang mit den Bruchtalelben (und vielleicht auch jenen im Umgang mit Zauberern), da schätzte er doch Elronds ruhige und überlegte Klugheit und wusste, dass jener nie andere Absichten in seinem Herzen hegte als das Wohlergehen aller Elben, selbst wenn sie Höhlenpaläste und gewöhnliche Buchen und Eichen dem lichten Bruchtal und den fremden _Mellyrn_ vorzogen.

Nein, seine Wut, die konnte er nicht kanalisieren, nicht lenken, höchstens wage in die Vergangenheit richten, gegen die Orks, die schon viele von ihnen getötet hatten, oder gegen den Nekromanten, dessen verderblicher Einfluss trotz seiner Vertreibung aus Dol Guldur er noch immer zu verspüren glaubte (Thranduil war in dieser Hinsicht hellsichtiger, als viele glaubten), doch genügte dies nicht, sie zu lindern.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste Thranduil, dass die Flamme des Zorns, wie sie in ihm loderte, unnatürlichen Ursprungs war, und ganz und gar nicht seinem Wesen entsprach, und er fürchtete sie, spürte er doch, dass sie kräftiger wurde, von zu vielen Dingen genährt jetzt, und vor allem fürchtete er den Tag, an dem es ihm nicht mehr gelingen würde, sie einzudämmen, ein Tag, von dem er wusste, dass er unerbittlich näher rückte.

Und Thranduil sass da, zwischen dem Weinkrug und dem bedeckten Palantir, und hielt den kleinen goldenen Ring in seinen Fingern, dessen Betrachtung das einzige war, das ihm noch Ruhe brachte, drehte ihn hin und her, immer und immer wieder und trank von seinem dorwinianischen Wein.

Der Elbenkönig schlief nicht in dieser Nacht.

III.

Dämonen sind, so wissen viele religiöse Texte zu erzählen (und ebenso die Menschen, die daran glauben) fledermausbeflügelte, schwarze klauen- und zahnbewehrte Unholde, die von ihren Opfern Besitz ergreifen und ihnen Verstand und Seele zugleich rauben.

Doch auch andere Dämonen gibt es, persönlicherer Natur, die niemand noch so genau beschrieben hat, weil sie individuellere Gesichter haben: Es sind dies die Dämonen, wie sie quälende Erinnerungen, Angst, Zorn und Schuldbewusstsein mit sich bringen.

Hatte Thranduil sich während der Nacht noch mit den Dämonen des Zorns (und der Angst, ihnen ungehindert Raum zu geben) herum geschlagen, so wurde in ihm derjenige der Scham sofort geweckt, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden (er hatte die Nacht wachend verbracht, obwohl ihm dies nicht wirklich bewusst war), sich auf ein leises Klopfen an der Türe des Turmzimmers hin umdrehte und eine Elbin erblickte, die, ohne eine Antwort seinerseits abzuwarten, eingetreten war, ohne dass er den Weinkrug, den er in den Händen hielt, hätte vorher senken können.

Haselfarbenes Haar, Augen so grün wie Flusseis im Winter, die Nase mit einem Hauch von Sommersprossen nur gesprenkelt, die Gestalt anmutig und biegsam wie eine wilde Birke – vor ihm stand Gailgaloth, seine einzige Tochter, und doch scheute Thranduil vor ihr zurück, statt sie freudig zu begrüssen; schamerfüllt, weil sie ihn in _diesem _ Zustand sah (Tatsächlich wirkte und war er nicht halb so betrunken, wie er das von sich selbst annahm), und weil er wusste, was sie gleich von ihm verlangen würde: Etwas, das er ihr auf alle Fälle verweigern würde.

„Unsere Reiter werden gleich gegen Bruchtal aufbrechen, wie du ihnen aufgetragen hast." sagte Gailgaloth leise, als hätte sie sein Zurückweichen nicht bemerkt, doch ihre Augen blickten erschreckt, etwas, das Thranduil seinerseits erschreckte und zugleich erzürnte. „Du wirst doch hoffentlich kommen, ihnen Glück für die Reise zu wünschen..." Ihre Worte erstarben, es waren nicht diejenigen, die sie hatte äussern wollen.

Thranduil erwiderte nichts, er sah sie nur an. Er hatte den Weinkrug sinken lassen.

„Ach Vater!" sagte sie, leidenschaftlich jetzt, trotzig, als ahne sie eine weitere Ablehnung seinerseits voraus, „...lass mich mit Beldàuil und Legolas nach Bruchtal reiten! Ich bitte dich, Vater! Ich und Môrglaw..." Sie senkte die Augen unter Thranduils Blick, fuhr aber dennoch fort: „Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Vater, bitte!"

„Gailgaloth." sagte Thranduil. Seine Worte klangen schwerfällig, was aber wenig mit dem Wein zu tun hatte, den er die Nacht über getrunken hatte. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, und als er sie fand, waren sie nicht unfreundlich. „Ich habe dir schon wiederholt erklärt, dass ich meinen Entschluss, Beldàuil und Legolas als meine Vertreter nach Bruchtal zu schicken, deinetwegen nicht ändern werde. Der Weg nach Bruchtal ist nicht sicher und vermutlich noch nicht schneefrei. Ich würde _niemanden _hinschicken, wenn Elrond nicht so dringlich eine Unterredung mit mir gefordert hätte, und ich werde erst wieder Ruhe finden, können, wenn deine Brüder sicher zum Höhlenpalast zurückgekehrt sind. Das ist mein letztes Wort zu diesem Thema: Ich werde dich nicht mit ihnen reiten lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Das war es, was Thranduil laut sagte, was er dachte, war: „Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren, Gailgaloth!" Es war ihm bei ihrer Mutter nicht gelungen, solche Sätze über seine Lippen zu bringen, und es gelang ihm auch bei ihr nicht, und ob er sie nicht an die Orks, oder aber an Môrglaw verlieren mochte, darüber wollte er selbst nicht so genau nachdenken, und so wiederholte er denn, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen lang und bedrohlich wurde, nur: „Es ist zu gefährlich." und hoffte, dass sie das verstand, was er nicht auszudrücken vermochte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, und anscheinend verstand sie, denn etwas von ihrem eben noch zur Schau gestellten Kampfgeist verliess sie, ihre Schultern senkten sich, und sie sagte: „Ja, Vater. „, und dann noch einmal, mit etwas festerer Stimme: „Ja, Vater!" und sie verliess das Turmzimmer und liess die Türe hinter sich zufallen.

Thranduil blickte ihr nach, und fast hätte er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, weil sie so jung war und vor eine Wahl gestellt war, die zu treffen fast unmöglich für sie war: Diejenige zwischen Liebe und Heimat.

Auf der einen Seite, da war ihre Liebe zu Môrglaw; bei deren Erwachen ihre Schönheit aufgeblüht war wie eine Wildrose, die süsser war als der Duft von Nachtlevkoje, tiefer als das Dunkel des Düsterwald und verzehrender als Kindbettfieber; und auf der andern Seite, da war ihre Liebe zu ihrer Familie, ihrem Volk, tief verankert in ihrem Blut, und die Liebe zu ihrer Heimat Wälder und deren grünes, schirmendes, beschützendes Dunkel: Der Waldelben Segen, weilten sie darin, und ihr Fluch, hielten sie sich anderswo auf, denn die Sehnsucht nach dem Düsterwald umschlang ihre Herzen wie Efeuranken, kaum waren sie eine, zwei Tagesreisen von ihm entfernt; und so tief verwurzelt war diese Heimatliebe, dass er sie daran hinderte, anderswo, in der Fremde, selbst Wurzeln zu schlagen.

Doch dann gewannen andere Gefühle in ihm die Oberhand. "Eigentlich sollte sie mir dankbar sein." dachte Thranduil melancholisch. "Mein Befehl an sie, hier zu bleiben, erspart ihr jene Qual der Entscheidung, die ich für sie voraussehe." Und weil er seine Tochter kannte wie kein zweiter, da erhob er sich schliesslich, um seine Söhne scheiden zu sehen, und um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht gegen sein Verbot ihnen anschliessen würde.

IV.

Wie die andern Waldelben war Nimgael zeitig aufgestanden, um den Aufbruch der sechs Boten nach Bruchtal mitzuerleben und ihnen Glück für ihre nicht gefahrlose Reise zu wünschen. Das war natürlich nur ein Vorwand, gestand er sich wenig später seufzend ein, als er im Gemenge der Elben, die mit Legolas, Beldàuil und ihren Begleitern Scherz- und Abschiedsworte wechselten, Gailgaloth, von der er doch geglaubt hatte, dass sie hier sein würde, nicht zu entdecken vermochte und augenblicklich das Interesse am Aufbruch der andern Elben verlor, wie er sich etwas beschämt eingestehen musste.

Dabei hatte er so gehofft, sie, die sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgezogen verhielt, wieder einmal zu sehen! So sicher war er gewesen, dass sie sich wenigstens von ihren Brüdern verabschieden würde, und nun war sie nirgends zu entdecken! War er denn der einzige, dem ihre Abwesenheit auffiel? Auch der Elbenkönig selbst war noch nirgends zu entdecken...

Fast automatisch führten seine Füsse ihn weg vom Ort des Aufbruchs, zum Höhlenpalast zurück, doch hatte er ihn noch nicht erreicht, da sah er sie schon, wie sie das Turmzimmer verliess, und obwohl er ihre hohe, schlanke Gestalt eigentlich nur undeutlich erkennen konnte in der Morgendämmerung, wusste er doch, dass sie weinte, denn sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, und ihre Schultern zuckten.

So ging sie einige Schritte, blieb dann aber stehen, zögernd, als wäre sie unsicher, was sie jetzt tun, wohin sie sich jetzt wenden sollte; etwas, das schlagartig Mitleid in ihm weckte so stark, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, und unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, um gleich darauf, resigniert, wieder stehen zu bleiben.

Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck. Er würde es nicht wagen, sie an sich zu ziehen, sie zu umarmen, tröstende Worte in ihr Schluchzen zu flüstern. Er würde es nicht wagen, weil er fürchtete, sie dann nie mehr loslassen zu können!

Er hatte sie in den Armen gehalten, oder, besser gesagt, sie ihn, manchmal, wenn sie ihm in überschäumender Freude um den Hals gefallen war, um ihn, gleich einem Füllen im Frühling, das keine Sekunde stillstehen kann, gleich darauf wieder loszulassen, oder manchmal auch, wenn sie gefühlt hatte, dass er traurig war und auf der Suche nach Trost und Verständnis.

Sie taten weh, diese Umarmungen, schmerzten wie eine frische, klaffende Wunde, weil sie bewiesen, dass er von ihr als Freund, vielleicht als Seelenverwandter, doch nicht als Liebender wahrgenommen wurde, und doch freute er sich wie ein Kind darüber, wenn sie es tat, weil sein Herz sich nach ihrer Berührung, und ihrer Gegenwart verzehrte, und diese freundschaftlichen Umarmungen alles bleiben würden, was ihm je in ihrer Nähe vergönnt sein würde.

Vielleicht hatte Gailgaloth ihn gehört, oder vielleicht hatte sie seine Anwesenheit auch nur gespürt – die weinende Elbin richtete sich auf, ihr leises Schluchzen verstummte; ihre Schultern strafften sich, und dann drehte sie sich um; und er sah, dass über ihr Gesicht noch immer Tränen liefen, lautlos jetzt, und dies war schlimmer, als wenn sie richtig geweint hätte, und dann schluchzte sie noch einmal trocken, bevor sie einen, zwei Schritte auf ihn zuflog und sich in seine Arme warf.

Mechanisch legte Nimgael einen Arm um sie, erschrocken über die Trostlosigkeit; mit der ihr Weinen jetzt erklang, und erschüttert über ihren so völligen Zusammenbruch, von ihr, die (darin war sie ganz Thranduils Tochter) doch sonst so stolz war; und deren Augen besser geeignet waren, zornig zu funkeln, anstatt sich mit Tränen zu füllen.

Und doch weinte sie jetzt, haltlos, mit Klagelauten, die an ein ängstliches, verirrtes Kind erinnerten, während er sie hielt, sanft wiegte, ihrer Trauer und dem Grund dafür, den sie ihm bot, lauschte; und seine Augen blieben trocken, obwohl er selbst am liebsten geweint hätte wie ein kleines Kind, weil jeder ihrer Schluchzer wie kleine Glassplitter in sein Herz drangen, da sie nicht um ihn, sondern um einen andern weinte; und weil seine Welt in Scherben ging, (obwohl er sie hielt, was er sich mehr als alles in der Welt gewünscht hatte) und weil er zum ersten Mal nicht nur mit dem Verstand, sondern auch mit dem Herzen begriff, dass er ihr Herz nicht nur verloren; sondern auch nie besessen hatte.

V.

Thranduil kam wenig später, sich von seinen Söhnen zu verabschieden, und die Waldelben, die ihm dabei zusahen, mochten gerührt sein ob der Inbrunst, die er dabei an den Tag legte (als wäre die Reise nach Bruchtal weiter als jene in die Unsterblichen Lande und ebenso wie jene eine ohne Wiederkehr), doch bemerkten einige von ihnen auch, dass Gailgaloth nicht kam, um dasselbe zu tun (Sie blieb unauffindbar, und dies für eine geraume Weile), und viele von ihnen werteten dies heimlich als ein schlechtes Omen für die Reise.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Die lange Pause beim Posten übergehe ich besser ohne Worte... ich kann im Augenblick einfach nicht mehr schreiben, schnüff. Jede Zeile dauert endlos lange... Was ich aber zu fragen getraue: Findet ihr die „So etwas wie eine Liebesgeschichte" von Gailgaloth langweilig, öd, unnötig oder annehmbar? Sie ist problemlos in den Plot ein- und ausbaubar, kann aber auch, mit kleinen Änderungen, weggelassen werden. Das fragt eine (extrem langsame, die Geduld ihrer Leser strapazierende) Autorin, die noch nie so etwas „Romantisches" in ihre Geschichten eingeflochten hat...

**Für Liderphin: **Nun ja, die „Verkrampfung" scheint sich im Augenblick einfach nicht lösen zu wollen. Ich kann nur, wie immer, versichern, dass ich _versuche_, schnell zu schreiben, und bestimmt nie eine Geschichte unvollendet lasse! Ich freue mich übrigens sehr, dass du die „weisen Gespräche", wie sie sich bei mir seitenweise hinziehen können, lobst, da ich fürchte, man könne sie für langweilig halten. Danke schön (Autorin reibt sich ermutigt die Hände)!

**Für Elanor: **Mit „Versprechen halten" scheint es bei mir im Augenblick nicht weit her zu sein, was Schreibtempo/legolaszentrierte Handlung betrifft (Nächster Kapitel: Neuer Versuch, es in dieser Hinsicht besser zu machen!), etwas, das so treu und ermutigende Reviewer wie du ganz und gar nicht verdienen! Deine „Verspätungen" im Reviewen sind zu meinem Glück nicht vergleichbar mit den meiner Updates...

**Für Melethil: **Es ist natürlich immer schön, von zufriedenen Lesern zu hören (auch wenn sie sich, was das „Legolas-Auftauchen" betrifft, bis nächstes Kapitel gedulden müssen)!

1 Einige Zwerge mögen vielleicht Thranduils Charakter anders beurteilen!


End file.
